En el Gimnasio
by RochieCullen
Summary: Bella necesita ejercicios para rehabilitarse..pero en el proceso su corazón..sufrió un colapso...conoció a el dueño del gimnasio, conoció a Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

En el Gimnasio

Bella necesita ejercicios para rehabilitarse..pero en el proceso su corazón..sufrió un colapso...conoció a el dueño del gimnasio

Capitulo 1

Todas las tardes iba a ejercitar mi rodilla al gimnasio, después un accidente había quedado lesionada severamente, sólo una terapia ardua y efectiva haría que mis movimientos volviesen a ser más fluidos y menos dolorosos. Cada tarde mi rutina era bicicleta y gimnasia aeróbica, pero lo que me hacia ir allí con mucho entusiasmo era el dueño del local.

Un hombre guapísimo, no era en extremo musculoso pero tenía el cuerpo bien marcado. Siempre me lo cruzaba cuando ya iba de salida….mmmm, era un persona que te hacia dar vuelta el rostro al cruzártele, para seguir sus pasos.

Cómo soy muy curiosa e impulsiva hice mi tarea con respecto a él, se llamaba Edward Cullen, veinticinco años recién cumplidos, último año de Derecho, dueño del Local, que había comprado para invertir dinero que heredo de unos tíos. No tenía novia(detalle que me gustaba) según sus palabras, eso implicaba tiempo y esfuerzo que no tenía.

Estaba llegando al gimnasio, suspire, hoy no tendría esa suerte, de encontrarme con él,después de la Universidad, en donde seguía el primer año de literatura, a causa de unos trabajos prácticos tuve que llegar más tarde de lo habitual, hable con la recepcionista y muy amable me dejo el último turno de 7 a 8 de la tarde o mejor dicho noche.

Mis piernas estaban más entumecidas que de costumbre, la bicicleta me cansó y cuando empecé los aeróbicos, mis fuerzas ya no eran las mismas, sólo tres chicas estaban en la clase y no las conocía, eran de las que iban al gimnasio para exhibirse, terminando mi rutina camine a tientas hasta una banca en los sanitarios, no iba a poder pegarme una ducha, un calambre tomó mi pierna izquierda que me hizo lanzar un gemido muy profundo y bastante audible, no llegaría a casa por más que vivía muy cerca, nada más que a cinco cuadras, el dolor era tremendo, masajee toda lo que pude, pero no había caso.

Los chicas se fueron yendo y ni una de ellas miro en mi dirección, el gimnasio estaba quedando a oscuras, me incorpore sosteniéndome de la pared y empecé a deslizarme hacia la salida con mi bolso colgado en el hombro.

_ ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? _ Esa voz me congeló después de la sorpresa inicial, me di vuelta a mirar y mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

_ Dios que susto_ fue lo que atine a decir, el mismísimo, Edward Cullen estaba parado a dos paso tras mío. Su pelo cobrizo, con tendencias a mantenerse despeinado, sus ojos verdes y esa media sonrisa característica de él, no perdían detalle de quien estaba frente a él (Yo… Bella Swan.., que encuentro inoportuno, me frustre justo en estos momentos no podía lucir de la mejor manera)

_ No era mi intención….. pero estamos cerrando el local y usted fue la que me sorprendió, pensé que ya no había nadie por aquí.

_ Siento incomodar, me llamo Bella Swan, de seguro no me conoce_ me recargue en la pared, sentía muy entumecida la pierna _ pero tengo un estirón y no puedo moverme_ al terminar de decir esto sentí como su brazo me tomo de la cintura.

_ permíteme ayudarte _ camino sosteniéndome, me dio vergüenza por que estaba sudada, lamenté mucho no haberme dado la ducha. _ Me llamo Edward Cullen..

_ Si, lo se, eres el propietario.

_ Correcto_ llegamos a un sofá cerca de la salida_ si me esperas voy a terminar de cerrar y te llevo a tu casa_ me dejo sentada y cuando se alejo, me di cuenta lo agradable y refrescante que era su esencia.

Guau –Bella si un estirón pudo lograr que este hombre te hable y vuelque sus ojos en ti, que sean bien recibidos todos los dolores musculares que existan_ estos pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza mientras lo veía acomodar , cerrar puertas, organizar todo.

_ Ya está _ me miró desde su altura_ te llevaré a tu casa _ tomo su bolso de ropa deportiva_ ¿es lejos de aquí?

_ No hace falta que me lleve, si me prestas tu teléfono, llamaré a mi padre, él vendrá.

_No…Te acompañaré gustoso _ me volvió a tomar de la cintura_ puedes apoyar la pierna _negué con la cabeza _ vamos te llevaré a mi auto, pásame tu bolso también lo cargaré: hice lo que me pidió. Salimos del gimnasio, yo mantenía mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, que la sentía firme, dura (pensamientos malvados, giraban en torno a lo que podría hacer en esa posición, váyanse de mi cabeza, me pueden meter en líos, me reprendí) pero se sentía bien. No me podía mover fluidamente, no apoyaba mi pierna del todo era doloroso, el más mínimo peso. Me acercó a la puerta del copiloto y lo abrió.

_ Siéntate con cuidado _ me acomode y no pude evitar inhalar fuertemente mientras el iba a sentarse frente al volante, su colonia era riquísima y tomaba todo el auto., Me acomode lentamente pero mi rodilla no paraba de punzar, esa pequeña caminata hasta el auto, no me hizo bien _ algunas lagrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro, el miedo de tener que pasar por otras terapias mas dolorosas, trate de borrarlas con un manotazo. Al entrar al auto , él me miró detenidamente.

_ ¿Es muy fuerte el tirón?

_ Si…_ mis labios temblaron sin poder evitarlos_ pero es la lesión de la rodilla la que me molesta.

_ ¿Qué lesión?..._ preguntó muy atento, y le explique lo del accidente

_ Mi mamá y yo estábamos estacionadas cuando un loco pasó la luz roja, y envistió el nuestro

_ ¿Y tu mamá?.

_ Ella esta bien, sólo recibió cortes leves, mi rodilla fue la más lesionada.

_¿Entonces quieres decir que esos ejercicios diarios es terapia?

_ Si y me ayudan mucho _ lo miraba de reojo durante la conversación, era muy agradable intercambiar palabras con él. Era muy sencillo, para nada engreído, siendo tan atractivo.

_ te diré un secreto, te los has ganado.

_ ¿Yo..? ¿Que me he ganado? _ Vi que hizo una mueca como si se hubiese dado cuenta que sus pensamientos lo puso en palabras

_ Nunca vengo temprano al gimnasio porque la mayoría de las personas son muy vanidosas y lo único que quieren es producir su cuerpo para atraer al sexo opuesto. No pienso que esté mal, cada uno es dueño de hacer con su vida lo que quiere, pero _hizo una pausa _ el tema es que algunas son demasiadas egoístas y tienden a lastimar a otros _ perecía como si la experiencia le hubiese tocado a él.

_ ¿Y yo en que categoría encajo?

_ No en esa , ahora lo sé.

Puso en marcha el auto y le di las indicaciones parallegar.

Al estacionar el auto y bajarse a abrir mi puerta , mi hermana salió a recibirnos, era sólo un año menor

_ ¿Bella, estas bien? _ mi curiosa hermana miro de pies a cabeza a mi acompañante, sus ojos a la clara mostraba que le gustaba lo que veía.

_ Si..pero no puedo caminar, Alice.

_ Llamaré a papá para que te cargué _ cuando iba a salir corriendo para hacerlo Edward le detuvo.

_ Yo le ayudaré _ abrió más la puerta _ Permíteme _deslizo sus manos bajo mis muslos y alrededor de mi cintura, no pude evitar un estremecimiento al sentir sus brazos y olerlo muy cerca. Él lo percibió porque clavó su mirada en mi , no lo pude sostener y baje la mía bastante cohibida , el rubor invadía mi mejilla. De seguro , era algo que me ponía los nervios en punta, siempre me delataba. Camino a la casa mi padre ya estaba ansioso parado en la puerta.

_ Bella por Dios, ¿no te habrás excedido?, tu madre me matará, y dirá que no te cuido lo suficiente_ mi padre siempre ansioso por culpa de René , por más que estén divorciados ella terminaba por hacer lo que quería con los nervios de él.

_Papi tranquilízate, tuve un calambre , pero se me está pasando_ los ojos de papá iban de mi rostro al de la persona que me cargaba, dudaba si tomarme de sus brazos o no._ Él es Edward Cullen dueño del gimnasio, se ofreció a traerme.

_ Gracias muchacho, te lo agradezco, le mostro donde dejarme, un sofá en medio de la sala _ ¿Quieres tomar algo? _ Me acomodó en el sofá.

_ No se preocupe señor….

_ Charlie Swan

_ Señor Swan , me tengo que retirar_ me miró _ nos vemos Bella

_ Gracias Edward_ vi como salió de casa acompañado de papá y mi hermana casi me mato con el bombardeo de preguntas

_ ¡Ay..Bella, es guapísimo! , tenías razón y suerte que te trajo.

_ Si es muy atractivo, amable_ pero hice una mueca_ Tráeme el relajante muscular Alice_ friccione mi pierna_ duele esto_ mi hermanita salió corriendo a buscar lo que le pedí.

Mis días en el gimnasio se hicieron por un tiempo, mejores, Edward llegaba un poco antes de que terminase mis sesiones y hablábamos de cualquier cosa. Era muy bromista, cada día me gustaba más, pero yo sentía que él no se interesaba físicamente en mi , nunca me rozaba y si lo tocaba yo sin querer retiraba su mano de golpe o si me sentaba a su lado evitaba todo roce, eso me frustraba, me estaba cansando.

Decidí no ir al gimnasio, por ser día de mi cumpleaños, tenía una buena excusa y no daría muchas explicaciones, no quería hoy más que nunca deprimirme, porque el estar cerca de Edward y saber que él no se sentía atraído por mi, me torturaba.

Alice, papá y yo decidimos hacer unas hamburguesas para celebrar mis 19 años.

Papá me bromeaba de lo vieja que me estaba poniendo, reíamos por esa broma cuando sonó el timbre, no pude evitar sacarle la lengua a Alice, por sus ocurrencias que hacía y con esa sonrisa en la boca abrí la puerta.

_ Hola , Bella _ me sorprendió verlo allí, poco a poco mi sonrisa se apago_ Vine a ver ¿por que no fuiste al gimnasio?

_ Oh Edward_ dijo Alice_ ven a festejar con nosotros, Bella cumple 19 años ya es una viejita_ reía por su comentario.

Hice una mueca por su comentario, pero no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, la expresión en ellos era nueva, como de esperanza o alegría.

_ ¿Hoy cumples años?

_ Si _ pronuncie tímida.

_¿Y 19 años?

_ Aja_ porque le sorprendía mi edad_ ¿quieres pasar?

_No sé _ miro detrás hacia donde estaban papá y Alice_ ¿No les molestaré?

_ Para nada, pasa_ me hice a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Esa noche fue una revelación, Edward , se sentó a mi lado, por cualquier motivo rozaba mi mano o me miraba atentamente, juró que su nueva actitud, ponía mi pulso a 100 X hora.

Llego la hora de despedirse y lo acompañe afuera

_ Gracias por venir.

_ Dime , ¿hoy no fuiste al gimnasio por tu cumpleaños? O por otro motivo._ parecía ansioso por la respuesta.

_ Algo. Así_ no podía decirle (mira no fui porque estoy cansada de que me mires como a una amiga) Solo pensar en sus ojos, esa boca cuando hablaba conmigo, ahhh….me producía insomnio y si dormía soñaba con él. No tenía remedio_ Tuve algunos contratiempos…._ con mis sentimientos agregue por dentro.

_ Acompáñame al auto, Bella_ tomo mi mano como para no rehusarme a su pedido, cuando llegó se recostó por su carro y me miró, pero no me soltaba, eso seguía afectándome, pero de igual modo no quite mis ojos de él.

_Quisiera aclarar algo _ miró al suelo y liego a mi _ Me gustas , Bella.

_ Pero….tu

_ No déjame hablar_ se aclaró la garganta_ no dije antes nada porque juro que creí que no tenias ni 18 años y no quería ser un asalta cunas_ hizo una mueca cuando yo puse una expresión de sorpresa_ Bella cumplí 25 años y me parecía la diferencia de edad demasiado entre nosotros_ empezó a acariciar mi mano con su pulgar_ el punto es , saber si tu quieres ser parte de una relación que nos involucre anosotros_ suspiro _ espera eso sonó mucho a clausulas legales _ me sonreí por su humor.

_Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_Edward_ acorte la distancia que nos separaba y lo abrace _ me encantaría, y me alegra saber que no era yo el problema, me refiero a que tu no me quisieras, este es un regalo que no lo olvidaré _ rodee su cuerpo y mi cabeza cayó apoyada sobre su pecho., el también me aprisionaba.

Me separó un poco de él y su dedo levantó mi barbilla y su boca aprisiono mis labios, me daba besos cortos, como si estuviese probando un terreno desconocido.

_ Creo, que hice bien en venir, pero te debo un regalo.

_ Oh, no, no me debes nada, hoy tú eres mi regalo.

Nuevamente sus labios cubrieron los míos, pero esta vez su exploración se hizo más profunda, espirales de placer empezaron a subir desde mis pies, concentrándose en las manos que recorrían mi espalda y en su lengua que acariciaba la mía, ese beso , me hizo darme cuenta, que en él encontraría todo lo deseado en una relación, amor, comprensión, ternura y pasión.

_ Bella , me vuelves loco.

_ Y tú no creas que te quedas atrás.

_ Ven aquí_ me abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo_ tu me has hecho cambiar muchas ideas preconcebidas.

_ Me alegro de haber servido en algo, pero espero que esas ideas cambiadas solo me afecten a mí.

_ No te preocupes sólo tú eres parte de ese cambio.

Recordaba muy bien que todos habían comentadoque el no tenia relación sentimental por no desperdiciar tiempo y mucho menos esfuerzo.

_ me alegra saberlo_ le di un pequeño beso, eso se podía convertir en un vicio y me encantaba ser adicta a él.

_¿Bella, por qué no entras?_ mi padre llamó desde la casa.

_ Ya voy papá…

_ Es tarde….fue lo último que dijo.

Edward me volvió a dar un beso tierno.

_ Nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio_ tomo su llave y abrió el auto_ No faltes, corazón.

Por supuesto que no faltaría, mañana ni ningún otro día. Ese joven tan apuesto acababa de declararse a mi; correspondía a mi amor, ¿Quién era yo para ir contra el destino o de Cupido?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Bueno amigas….aquí le dejo este…mmmm

Espero les guste… Comenten Plis…..

Sus comentarios me hacen bien y tengo ganas de publicar más


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II Experiencia nueva….¿novia?

Durante todo el día mi mente no estuvo en las clases, por primera vez todos mis pensamientos giraban entorno a una persona determinada, sólo evocaba esa boca, con solo recordar esos labios pegados a los míos, y el sabor de su boca, me hacia olvidar hasta en donde me encontraba, Ángela mi compañera de al lado, estaba perpleja porque no había dicho una palabra. Ni bien terminamos las clases nos levantamos y salimos, yo quería correr no veía la hora de llegar al gimnasio.

_ Bella..no estés enojada conmigo por no poder ir a tu cumple.._ Ángela verdaderamente estaba apenada _ Mamá decidió a último momento viajar a Port Ángeles a traer cosas para la remodelación, y no acepto un no por respuesta….siento no haber estado allí…tu sabes que te quiero_ Miré a Ángela, me dio perna , todo por mi silencio , ella pensando que estaba enojada , debía despabilarme, me acerque a ella y le abrace

_ No tienes de que disculparte..amiga..la pizza estuvo muy rica..pero no es eso lo que más me gustó_ mis cejas se movieron pícaramente.

_ ¿De qué hablas Bella, yo pensé que tu silencio era una especie de castigo para mi_ Ángela se detuvo, se dio vuelta puso las manos en la cadera_ Bella Swan…me pase toda la mañana con el corazón oprimido pensando que mi mejor amiga estaba enojada conmigo y resulta que otras cosas están volando allí…..suéltalo..y más vale que sea algo bueno por todo lo que pase.

_ Bueno…no es fácil…es ..hermoso..pero no sé que hacer…

_ Bella…dime…ya..me mata la incertidumbre._ Ángela estaba impaciente mirándome

_ Bueno..recuerdas que te dije que mi amigo el dueño del gimnasio, me gustaba?..

_ sí y que estabas enojada porque él no te hacia caso y que cuando te acercabas corría de vos..claro que sí me acuerdo y que por eso decidiste no ir ayer al gimnasio, por que ya estabas harta de eso…claro…eres mi amiga y te escucho.._ suspiro _ ahora que pasa con eso?

_ Bueno no fui al gimnasio ayer…pero él vino a casa_ la cara de mi amiga…mostro sorpresa y una esperanza.

_ ¿me dirás que fue hasta tu casa para felicitarte?.

_ Bueno él fue ..a saber porque no había idos al gimnasio.._ tenia una leve sonrisa en mis labios..

_ Ahhh no….desembucha ya …

_ Al llegar Alice le contó que era mi cumpleaños y le invitamos a quedarse.

_ Uyyy…. Bella y yo me perdí de eso…..pero justo ..cuando no querías verlo.._ me encogí de hombros.

_ Ángela ..durante toda la noche se porto genial y no me rechazo.. por el contrario se porto muy cariñoso conmigo..me llamo mucho la atención…recuerda el ni siquiera permitía que le toque la mano.

_ Pero no entiendo que pudo haberlo cambiado de idea..

_ Mi edad.

_ Tú edad….¿no me dirás que él es uno de los santularios que se preocupan por la edad?…eso ya no pasa en estos días Bella..

_ Yo también lo creía…pero, oye no le digas así, que no besa como santulario_ mire la cara de Ángela que se abrió como un pescado fuera del agua_ vendito este mi físico tan menudo…¿sabes pensaba que tenía como 17 o menos….que fastidio..Ángela..al saber que cumplí 19 años cambio..su interés…

_ ¿Te beso?...Explícate….das demasiadas vueltas…me enloqueces..

_ Bueno ..cuando se despedía me llevo afuera y me dijo que yo le gustaba…que quería empezar una relación conmigo y me pidió ser su novia.

_ Bella…_ grito Ángela..¿te pidió ser su novia?..._ mi amiga y confidente saltaba como una loca y empezó a contagiarme.._ ¿Qué le dijiste?

_ Que si…sabes que él me gusta …vamos caminemos debo ir al gimnasio_ reí arrastrando a Ángela del brazo_ es divino ..besa bien..

_ Es por eso que estuviste despistada todo el día…y yo que pensé que era la responsable..- sacudió la cabeza..como negando_ amiga…heriste mi corazón…_ termino en una carcajada.._ parece que me anotaré también en el gimnasio.. allí hay muy buenos prospectos.

_ Hummmm..pero el mejor esta apartado..no lo olvides_ caminamos con prisa..mi impaciencia contagio a Ángela..quería llegar ..pero..no a hacer ejercicios….a verlo a él..

…..

Como siempre salude a Emily la recepcionista del lugar..era una chica muy agradable y siempre podía contar con ella para ayudarme a cambiar mis horarios cuando lo necesitaba, además desde que me hice amiga de Edward, fue mucho más accesible todavía…gracias a Dios no sería una piedra que pasar…pues sabia que el atractivo de él, me pondría en un lugar no muy agradable, había muchas que me tendrían entre cejas, pues bien que se preparen..porque ..no permitiría a ninguna ponerle una mano encima, ese privilegio era sólo mío.

El entrenador del gimnasio se acerco y me sugirió empezar con bicicleta , ya que no me había presentado el día anterior…y estaría muy rígida, hice lo que me sugirió y empecé mi ritmo estaba como diez minutos pedaleando cuando mi bicicleta fija quedó trabada, busque con la vista a Alec, el entrenador pero no estaba, me baje y me incliné a revisar cuando sentí que alguien se acuclillo cerca de mí , del otro lado de la bicicleta.

_ Hola..._ mire hacia la voz y vi unos hermoso ojos negros, con una sonrisa blanquísima que resaltaba en su morena cara_ ¿te puedo ayudar?…_ estuve indecisa mire hacia en donde tendría que estar Alec y suspiré y lo mire nuevamente a los ojos_ …me llamó Jacob.._ de nuevo esa deslumbrante sonrisa_ parece que tu bicicleta se trabó.

_ Yo ..soy Bella y si, no entiendo que le pasó ..y no veo a Alec por ningún lado_ vi como se levantó. …..mi Dios debía tener como casi dos metros o a lo mejor ya los tenía, era enorme..lleno de músculos..de seguro era uno de los que venían a levantar pesas_ no se que le pasó…tendré que cambiar de aparato…. O ir directamente a hacer gimnasia aeróbica…_ estaba indecisa

_ Espera….. creo que ya encontré el problema…le salió este tornillo_ tomo una pieza del suelo y se volvió acuclillar y empezó a colocar la tuerca..pediré a Alec si no tiene un destornillador para ajustar_ vi como camino…hacia el otro lado del salón..sacudí mi cabeza…si no me gustase tanto Edward este chico ..estaba muy bien…me reí recordando lo que dijo Ángela…debería venir también al gimnasio…había muy buenos prospectos…muy buenos…pero yo tenia al mejor..y pensando en él..lo busque por el lugar..de seguro todavía no llegaba…ya quería verlo…

Jacob venia sonriendo hacia mi con un destornillador en la mano, vi como me recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo, había como una especie de hambre lobuna en él , mi cara se lleno de rubor y baje la mirada, me sentí incomoda…no estaba acostumbradas a miradas tan descaradas.

_ Bueno ajustaré esto y podrás continuar _ ajusto el tornillo y luego con un gesto me pidió subir a la máquina nuevamente y lo hice_ acomódate y veré la velocidad_ se agacho sobre mi y su aroma me invadió…no me sentí a disgusto pero estaba incomoda..y me pareció raro era un chico muy atractivo..pero no era mi tipo._ Ya está…no se apartó de mi , por el contrario su mano se apoyo cerca de la mía en el manubrio de la bicicleta_ siempre te veo por aquí, pero no me animaba a hablarte hasta hoy_ me sonrío_ ¿quieres tomar algo conmigo a la salida del gimnasio?

_ No… no creo que pueda_ no quería ofenderlo_ me será imposible, tengo otras cosas que hacer.._ parecía un chico simpático.

_ no te apures a decir que no..al termino de nuestra hora me contestas..nos vemos ..luego- y se marcho…me dije… me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Terminé mi rutina y fui a las duchas..hoy había traído unos jeans y una camisa color verde petróleo, me quería ver hermosa para él… para Edward.

Sali y caminé hacia Emily

_ Hola Emily.._ la chica de la recepción me miró_ ¿ha llegado Edward?- estaba nerviosa…no había nada anormal en mi pregunta , nosotros siempre conversábamos..pero sólo yo sabia que hoy era especial..una nueva relación comenzaba.

_ Si esta con un señor..parece ser alguien que quiere asociarse a él _ agregó en voz baja_ parece que quieren abrir una cadena de gimnasios.

_ Bueno lo esperaré..- le sonreí y me senté en uno de los sillones al lado de la puerta, recordé que era el mismo lugar en don de me había hecho sentar para descansar esa vez que me llevo a casa después del tirón que tuve, me agache y tome una revista, esta ojeando cuando alguien se paró en frente mío pensando que era Edward, levanté la mirada con una gran sonrisa.

_Te estaba espera…._ no termine de decir nada porque no era Edward , era Jacob, miré detrás de él _ disculpa ..

_ Ah …. sabia que me dirías que sí…vamos a tomar algo Bella..

_ No….mi respuesta es no, ya te dije que tengo otras cosas que hacer.._ vi como sus ojos se achicaron como dudando

_ Que puede haber algo tan importante que rechaces mi invitación_ dijo con humor…no parecía enojado_ vamos pequeña..no tendrás miedo de mi..verdad…sólo una gaseosa..

_ En serio..Jacob..yo

_ Lo que trata de decirte Bella:…_ me di vuelta y vi a Edward parado detrás de Jacob, era hermoso, dos opuestos, el dorado majestuoso, casi tan alto como el otro, moreno y atractivo._ es que esta ocupada conmigo…amigo_ vi como Jacob se dio vuelta y lo miró.

_ ahh…. Cullen..¿cómo estas?_ le paso la mano como saludo, vi como Edward lo imito para luego pasar junto a mi , me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantar para luego encerrarme en sus brazos y darme un beso un poco largo para saludo.

_ veo que conociste a Bella…mi novia

Los ojos de Jacob..se achicaron como evaluando la competencia..miro los brazos de Edward que me envolvían y tomó su bolso que estaba echado en el suelo al lado de sus pies.

_ Si….._parecía desencantado _ ya la conocí..pero no sabia que era tu novia…. Bueno los dejo.._ salió lentamente ..como si estuviese analizando lo ocurrido.

Edward me dio vuelta y me miró, sus ojos se clavaron en mi, lentamente su mano recorrió mi mentón y apoyo su frente en la mía, tenía un tic en la barbilla , parecía como nervioso, enfadado.

_ Vamos a la oficina preciosa…._ camine abrazada a él, mi bolso paso de mi hombro al suyo y de reojo pude ver la expresión de Emily , de completo asombro…no creas Emily yo estoy igual que tu.

_ Pasa Bella._ ni bien entre y al cerrar la puerta, Edward estiro de mi mano y fui a parar de nuevo en sus brazos, me tenía fuertemente abrazada a él…Humm era delicioso y mucho más fue cuando sin decir nada su boca tomo posesión de mi , sentí como se abría sobre la mía y su lengua entro sin permiso, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y se deslizaron debajo de mi camisa, sus manos estaban tibias y me producían pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que subían y bajaban , no se detuvo en mi boca , bajo por mi mentón, recorrió mi cuello, se perdió en el lóbulo de mi oreja, para lego pasar al otro lado de mi cuello y dedicarse a acariciar al otro lóbulo de la misma manera, mi respiración empezó a volverse irregular, y escuchaba como Edward, estaba pasando por lo mismo.. Me soltó y pego su frente a la mía.

_ Dios….. Bella te extrañé_ sus manos tomaron a ambos lados de mi rostro y lo levantaron hacia él. _ Hoy parecía que nunca iba a llegar la hora de vernos..y luego justo apareció mi amigo Emmet, proponiéndome un negocio, parecía que nunca terminaríamos de hablar.

_ Yo también quería verte…_ mis brazos se enroscaron en su cintura y me apreté a él.

_ ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar algo? y luego te llevo a tu casa…mucho después….

_ Me gusta la idea….

_ pero antes quiero besarte nuevamente….._ se acerco a mi boca y empezó con pequeños y tiernos besos para luego largar un pequeño gruñido y aumentar el ímpetu de su invasión.

Edward, verdejamente era apasionado…me daba miedo toda esta nueva emoción…él parecía saber lo que quería…y pensaba que yo también…pero sus abrazos eran exigentes…, apremiantes, cosa nueva para mi….pero no ..me echaría atrás, él era la persona que invadía mi mente día y noche y parecería que ya había anidado también en mi corazón.

Con un gran suspiro se separó.

_ Vamos Bella salgamos de acá …necesito aire..mucho aire y de preferencia muy frió…_ lo miré de reojo y él me miró…vi en sus ojos el deseo desnudo que crecía allí, mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí…la segunda vez en un día….no me gustaba que mi cuerpo me delatase así, el alzó su mano y con un dedo acarició mi mejilla.

_ Vamos preciosa…salgamos…en estos momentos debemos buscar personas a nuestro alrededor_ sonrió_ particularmente no quiero…pero pensando en ti….lo haremos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno…aquí tenemos a un Edward..muy apasionado…. Una Bella..bueno podría decirse no tímida pero si sin experiencia…

Yo particularmente..mmm. adoro a un Edward libidinoso..pero veremos.

Espero sus comentarios…. Y sugerencias..yo las leo… y puedo incorporarlas…quien sabe..las teclas..están a la mano y me gusta escribir…soy muy impulsiva..también y las ideas vuelan…vuelan…

Las quiero…chicas espero los comentarios

Rohayhu Rochie Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III Tanteando terreno

Bella POV

Salimos hacia el gimnasio y espere que Edward cerrará todo..esto me traía recuerdos de cuando nos cruzamos las primeras palabras…suspire..no pensé que , yo estaría en la misma situación esperándolo, pero ahora compartíamos algo muy personal , muy privado…..no podía poner en palabras esos sentimientos hasta para mi ..era increíble.

Lo mire apagando las luces, preparando el sistema de alarmas, caminaba con una gracia increíble, su cuerpo delgado y fibroso, me enviaba pequeñas olas de electricidad por el mío…siempre con Alice y Ángela comentábamos de los muchachos súper atractivos y de lo que seria tener a uno como pareja , nunca pensé que yo ,Bella Swan, estaría de novia con uno así…pasé mi lengua por mis labios resecos, me sentía , rara, no entendía este cumulo de emociones, seria amor…Si lo era..yo lo amaba.

Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien ¿a quien? Alice , no tenia novio además sólo tenia 16 años, y Ángela bueno su amor de lejos Ben…no se podía decir gran experiencia.

Estaba en la lona con esta relación…

Vi como se acercaba a mi y tendía su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

_ Bella ..te pedí ir a tomar algo..¿quieres un helado?_ la verdad yo lo quería a él, me gustaban sus besos…no quería ir a un lugar en donde otras personas no me dejaran estar pegada a él, en sus brazos.

_ No …no quiero un helado….pero si vamos por allí…a pasear.._ me dio vergüenza poner en palabras lo que pensaba_ digo …no ..se tú…_ lo mire a los ojos mientras me incorporaba y el me retenía dentro del circulo de sus brazos.

_ Haré lo que quieras..pero..quiero comer algo_ me miró fijo y me guiño un ojo, con eso no podía competir_ ..tal vez una comida rápida….¿Si?_ asentí con la cabeza y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la salida.

_ Haber princesa… ¿a donde te gustaría ir para comer?_ me abrazó al lado de la puerta de su auto; su cuerpo era realmente cálido…me volvía loca, su perfume masculino, me tentaba, quería apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y quedarme por horas allí_ Bella ¿qué me contestas?

_ yo sólo conozco lugares a donde voy con Ángela y Alice…..tal vez tú conoces otros lugares que te gustarían….

_ Princesa…yo quiero ir a donde tu quieras… nada más_ se agacho y me regalo un tierno beso, sentí como abrió la puerta todavía pegado a mis labios y me ayudo a deslizarme sobre el asiento, me pasó mi bolso y cerró la puerta, todo lo hacia elegantemente, este chico sabía mimar a una, ¿Qué chico? me dije…él no era nada jovencito….era un hombre y estaba conmigo…un nudo de aprensión me recorrió el cuerpo, cuando se sentó en el lugar del conductor, me acomode como para devorarlo con los ojos, seguí cada uno de sus movimientos, vi esos largos dedos, encender el auto, tomar el volante,conducir, empecé a imaginar esos mismos dedos sobre mi rostro, deslizándose por mi cuello, no pude evitar mojar mis labios y largar un suspiro…

_ Bella…si sigues así…voy a parar el auto y no responderé a lo que pase…me estas poniendo un poco nervioso.._ sentí como mi cara..nuevamente se caldeaba..

_ Discúlpame…no quise …molestarte.._mi voz sonó insegura. Y escuche una maldición y unos chirridos de freno cuando se encosto de golpe y estaciono el auto, lo siguiente que vi fue cuando desprendió el cinturón de seguridad y se inclino sobre mi…mi respiración disparó, su ritmo no era normal. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y vi sus ojos en la penumbra que brillaban , pero no era de enfado , si no de ternura.

_ Mi amor..tu nunca me vas a enojar por mirarme así…al contrario, me gusta..pero no quiero llegar a nada..que luego te arrepientas..yo lo quiero todo contigo..Todo..pero primero debes estar segura de tus sentimientos..Para que el día de mañana no te arrepientas…me comprendes_ su dedo no dejaba de deslizarse por mi barbilla a medida que hablaba…me sentía hipnotizada..por cada palabra dicha.

Lentamente bajo su cabeza y su beso empezó tiernamente, para luego volverse demandante, abrió mi boca con su lengua, e inicio una danza de lo más excitante con la mía, sentía palpitar cada parte de mi cuerpo e inclusive lugares que no sabia que podía emitir algún, compás..pues tanto mi corazón como la circulación de mi sangre acompañaban las embestidas de su lengua en el interior de mi boca, su mano se deslizo por mi cintura y subió hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, que lo acarició y apretó demandante, no conforme con eso desprendió mi cinturón y me hizó hacia su pecho, llevándome con él a su asiento, quede casi sentada sobre sus piernas y cuando detuvo el beso, me miró, y otro beso cayó sobre la punta de mi nariz.

_ Bella ..lo quiero todo en nuestra relación.._ abrí grandes mis ojos cuando comprendí lo que implicaba eso, el rubor se desplazó no sólo por mi mejilla sino sentí que bajaba por mi cuello. _ pero no te voy a obligar …por eso debemos ir con cuidado..pero…eso no significa que no te bese y acaricie…

_ Edward…yo te amo….y .._ no sabía como poner en palabras, el hecho de que no tenía mucha experiencia en ese campo…pero si lo daba..ese pasó , lo daría con él porque lo amaba…pero tenia miedo…¿sería normal?.._ Tu lo eres todo para mi..

_ Y bella tu también..recuerda..yo no empiezo relaciones..así como así..existe algo muy importante creciendo entre nosotros…y quiero que dure… Y algo que debes saber es que cuido lo mío…..lo que quiero… y yo te quiero a ti…_ me alejo de su abrazo en forma lenta, me sentó y el volvió a prender mi cinturón. Se inclino nuevamente para darme un beso y encendió el auto.

Me quede sumida en mis pensamientos, yo lo amaba y ahora mucho más, con cada acción me iba demostrando que verdaderamente le importaba, que era algo serio en su vida. Tuve miedo…de mi ..yo sabia que cuando quería a alguien me entregaba en cuerpo y alma, y me parecía que este hombre ya estaba tomando mi alma…ya lo había reservado para él.

_ ¿Qué te parece este lugar, princesa?_ miré el lugar que me indicaba y me asombro reconocer que era el mismo lugar, que solemos frecuentar Alice y Ángela _ es uno muy agradable, Emmet y Jasper su hermano, solíamos venir aquí, pero ahora ya no tenemos tiempo.

_ Es perfecto Edward, aquí yo vengo con las chicas..ven entremos, a lo mejor esta Ángela ._ bajamos del auto y Edward, me tomo de la mano, entre muy feliz, estaba con mi amor… miré a todos lados , pero no estaba Ángela, nos ubicamos en una mesa_ No están las chicas, lástima te hubieran gustado.. _ Se acercó a nosotros una de las camareras, y cuando vio a Edward, su cara cambión, se acomodo su falda corta y , me pareció o el contoneo de sus caderas se hizo más pronunciado, a medida que se acercaba la tipa…, mi silla se corrió más cerca de él, a cada paso de ella

_ Hola…_ dijo con una voz bastante melosa_ ¿que les puedo servir?_ sus ojos azules no perdieron detalle de Edward, lo recorrieron de arriba abajo.

Edward como si nada, me miró y con una sonrisa, tomo mi mano.

_ No sé ….haber princesa..dime ¿que comerás?_ lo miré risueña..y pensé la cabeza de esta ..en una bandeja y con una sandia en la boca…no me conformaría con una manzana, pero …otra fue mi respuesta

_ Una hamburguesa y gaseosa_ alzó mi mano y dejo un beso en ellas, mire disimuladamente a la camarera que puso una cara de hastío.

_ Yo también , pero con papas fritas.

La camarera se fue..y Edward , estiro mi brazo y lo acuno en su pecho.

_ Sabes …me encanta estar contigo..eres especial, me gusta mirarte_ mi corazón brinco con sus palabras._ Cuéntame como te fue hoy en la facultad.. entregaste los trabajo que te dejaron .

_ Si los entregue…pero fue interminable el día…_ empezamos a hablar de todas las cosas rutinarias de nuestro día, vino nuestro pedido, y nosotros seguíamos comentando lo que nos gustaba y lo que daríamos por cambiar a aquellas cosas que nos desesperaban..y hacían la vida un fastidio, no parábamos de bromear y reír, eso llamaba la atención de varias chicas que lo comían con la mirada.

Llegó la hora de retirarnos y Edward, pago y me llevó a casa, la luz del frente estaba encendida, no me di cuenta, lo tarde que se hizo.

_ Bella…se nos pasó la hora…._ me miró y me toco la punta de la nariz_ tu padre se enojará…no quiero que pases un mal rato por mi culpa…¿Qué te parece si bajo y me disculpo..por llegar tan tarde, con su hermosa hija?.

_ Oh Edward…no te preocupes le dije que saldríamos…un rato..yo le explicaré_ no quería que , se llevara mal con papá…primero debía aclarar algunos puntos con él, y luego dejar que Edward…le enfrente…si es que quería.

_ Es que debo hablar con tu padre para pedirle que me deje visitarte…no quiero que piense mal de mi…quiero que sepa que tengo…buenas intenciones…pero también malas con sus hijas.._ me miró y movió las cejas_ lo de malas es entre nosotros…

_ Bueno….cuando quieras puedes hablar con él, me tengo que ir.._ me incliné yo hacia él y le di un beso que lo sorprendió, hasta a mi , estaba aprendiendo rápido..tenia un buen maestro, abrí la puerta y me baje corriendo…no me detuve a mirar atrás, no lo miraría hoy… no me atrevía..ya bastante mi cara estuvo actuando de semáforo.

Entre en casa…y me encontré con papá recostado por el marco de la puerta de la sala.

_ Isabella Marie Swan…me debes una explicación.._ su cara era muy seria_ llegaste muy tarde…y ese muchacho..es mucho mayor que vos…no me gusta.

_ Papá…Edward no es tan mayor..por favor.._ me encamine hasta el sofá y deje mi bolso allí, me di vuelta y lo miré_ papi …él me gusta…no solo me gusta..lo quiero…y él quiere ser mi novio…vendrá a hablar contigo…y quiero que lo trates bien…_ mi padre me miro de una forma..rara…era como si de pronto comprendiese que ya no era una niña.

_ Bella no quiero que sufras…te quiero pequeña.._ me acerque a él y lo abrace_ papi yo también te quiero….y Edward..también me quiere..por favor se comprensivo…¿Si?

_ Bien..pero quiero hablar con él…._ me apretó fuerte y luego me soltó_ ve a dormir

mañana tienes Facultad.

_ Esta bien …hasta mañana papi _ tome mis cosas del sofá y subí corriendo las escaleras, pase al lado del dormitorio de mi hermana, pero su puerta se abrió de golpe y vi la cara de ella ansiosa

_ ¿Te veo viva?, _ me miró de arriba abajo_ por lo que estaba enojado papá pensé que te mataría _ le hice una mueca a Alice y continué hacia mi dormitorio. , sentí como ella me seguía.

_ Bella , no me dejaras con las ganas de saber que pasó.._ se tiró sobre mi cama_ desembucha_ _ la mire y empecé a desvestirme.

_ Alice que te puedo decir…

_ Todo….no me dejaras con las ganas..de contarme ¿a donde fueron? ¿que hicieron?…_ resoplo_ me lo debes…soy tu hermana adorada.

_ Alice..eres mi única hermana.

_ por eso.

_ Bueno …nos encontramos como siempre en el gimnasio.

_ Obvio..es de él..- fastidiosa Alice recalcó.

_ Alice no te contaré más.

_ No…no , prometo no interrumpirte…sigue..

_ Bueno nos encontramos..y por cierto,…debo llevar a Ángela allí, conocí a un chico, Dios que lomo hermana, le quedaría bien a mi pobre amiga …le tendré que presentar..pero no se si querrá hablar conmigo..

_ Por qué ¿ que pasó…

_ bueno me invito a salir y Edward escucho y…. le dijo que era su novia.._ me encogí de hombros mientras me ponía mi pijama

_ Que Edward hizo eso…guau..tu hombre si que sabe marcar su territorio.

_ Eyyyy..como mi hombre…¿que términos son esos hermanita?

_Bella…_ resoplo_ esta re guapo..no me dirás que no….es increíble …bueno ..no te vayas por las ramas…dime que más pasó.

_ bueno fuimos a comer algo..

_ ¿Sólo eso?...que aburrido ..Bella..no me quede despierta para escuchar eso._ vi como me miraba..y mi cara empezó a cambiar de color_ Jaja…me quieres engañar..¿te beso?¿varias veces?

_ Alice…ve a dormir…_ tome a mi hermana del brazo y la levante_ si me beso…varias veces y besa divino…. Y no te diré mas nada…ve a tu cuarto y déjame dormir…

A regañadientes..Alice salió de mi dormitorio.

Me metí en la cama..me acomodé…abrace mi almohada y pensé en él…su boca y las delicias que me hicieron sentir… su mano cuando se deslizó hasta mi pecho…sepulte mi rostro en la almohada… mi cuerpo en esos momentos desearon muchas cosas..y cuando me dijo que quería todo conmigo…no podía evitar imaginar como seria estar con él sin nada, en una cama abrazados….sentí mucho calor..con solo pensar en eso…

No se en que momento me quede dormida..pero mi despertador me aviso que se iniciaba un nuevo día.., me levante a darme una ducha, al lavarme el pelo y sentir como el agua se deslizaba entre mis pechos, me hizo desear que esa sensación de recorrido por mi cuerpo, sean los dedos de Edward….mi dios en que estaba pensando…me volvería loca con esos pensamientos…

Debía tratar de olvidarme de ellos, no me haría bien meterme esas ideas en la cabeza..

Baje a desayunar, Alice ya estaba allí, ella iba al Instituto, y yo a la Facultad, papá de seguro hacia rato ya había salido.

_ Hola hermanita….como amaneciste.

_ Yo bien..y tu?_ me miro con picardía._ ¿hoy verás a Edward?

_ si cuando vaya al gimnasio..lo sabes. Esa pregunta a que va?

_ quiero ir contigo…me intereso eso que dijiste que allí van chicos interesantes…quiero ir también…

_ ¿Hablaste con papá?

-Hablaré con él esta tarde…si me dice si..¿me llevaras?

_ Claro que si ..Alice..te llevaré _ me reí de ella cuando salto e hizo un gesto de triunfo..

_ ¿piensas que mi cuñadito me permitirá hacer ejercicios sin cobrarme?

_ ¡Alice!…._ exclame…no había pensado en eso_ eres caradura…hermanita.

_ No…soy realista….es mi cuñado seremos familia…

_ bahhh..caradura._ termine de desayunar y Salí para la facultad…sería otro día largo…

Pero uno que me llevaría a los brazos de él…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno ..saber que a uno le quieren es importante pero sentirte deseada, adorada hasta esos extremos…te vuelve candente la vida… tener a un Edward Cullen que te inyecte adrenalina…quien no querría..yo me anoto si hay un sorteo por allí.

Bueno chicas comenten… me gusta..las ideas…que dan…yo seguiré torturando a Bella y mandándole a la ducha fría a Edward..el próximo Pov es de él..y veremos como se siente..jiji…ya verán…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV Intensamente ansioso

Edward POV

Al despedirme de Bella fui directo a casa y a una ducha fría, nunca me sentí tan deseoso, ansioso por una mujer, Bella me volvía loco, me gustaba demasiado, hasta podía asegurar que estaba enamorado de ella.

Sólo eso explicaría mis deseos locos de querer estrangular a Jake o a cualquiera que osase posar sus ojos en ella., nunca me pasó esto en ninguna relación, siempre había sido el más racional . Pero con ella lo quería todo…,quería poder amarla, de todas las formas posible, quería su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma, quería estar para ella en todo momento…

Y cuando la besaba, quería tirar de su ropa, dejarla desnuda y pegada a mi, saborearla completa.

Pero el hecho de que ella se cohíba en ciertos momentos , era indicio claro de que no estaba preparada para dar ese paso….al plano físico

Ahhh.. pero yo si, si que lo estaba y la prueba era este dolor palpitante que me tenía aquí parado en una ducha…fría.

Sólo pensar en ella , hacía más dolorosa mi necesidad, no pude evitar pensar en sus pechos, que acaricie levemente, en la forma que su boca se perdía en la mía.

Imaginarme a ella aquí en la ducha, al lado mío casi me derribó, tome la evidencia de mi deseo y lo consume con mis propias manos, era increíble…yo.. Edward Cullen, delirando en este cuarto de baño, acariciándome pensando en ella. Si solo mis amigos se enterasen sobre esto, las burlas serian interminables.

Termine con la ducha de todas formas, me sequé a medias me puse mi bóxer y me tiré en la cama, para distraerme hice zapping con los canales de cable, vería si eso me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Bella estaba haciendo sus aerobics, me acerque a ella.

_ Hola princesa….¿Ya terminas?, se fueron todos_ dije lo que era obvio, el gimnasio estaba vacio.

_ Ya amor…sólo me falta una serie de 10 y termino_ no le deje concluir, la tome desde atrás, mis manos cubrieron sus pechos, la recosté sobre mi torso, mi boca se deslizó desde su oreja a su clavícula, ella apoyo sus manos sobre las mías.

_ Oh Edward…_ sus suspiros eran entrecortados, jadeaba con cada beso y presión de mis manos en sus pezones.

_ Bella…déjame amarte…_ se giró y levanté su camiseta deslizándola por su cabeza, sólo quedó con un top que utilizaba para hacer sus ejercicios y unos pantalones deportivos_ no aguanto más_ me abrazó y presione sus caderas a las mías, en donde tenía una dolorosa erección, agarré su mano y la lleve allí para que comprobase cuanto la deseaba, cuanto la necesitaba.

Hice una pausa y saque mi remera por la cabeza, quedando desnudo desde la cintura para arriba, no tarde tampoco en quitarle su top, mis ojos se deleitaron con sus pechos desnudos, impúdicos frente a mi, largue un suspiro de deseo contenido. Devoré primero con mis ojos esas cumbres que me llenaban de placer sólo al contemplarlos y luego baje mi cabeza para lamer con delicadeza cada punta, que con sólo al contacto se erizo, formando un botón de rosa.. su cuerpo me respondió con un leve estremecimiento y suave quejido. Dios….. mis manos impacientes se dirigieron a la pretina de su pantalón , pero un fuerte zumbido me hizo abrir mis ojos…gruñendo me senté en la cama…ya era de mañana.

_ Maldición…._ mi incomodidad era impresionante, mis bóxer parecían una carpa, estaba bastante excitado….sacudí mi cabeza y pase mis manos por mi pelo.._ esto es imposible dormir en un estado de calentura pasional y levantarme de la misma manera me matara _ Era necesario ver algún tipo de solución. Urgente…

Bella POV

Las horas pasaron volando tenía muchas tareas par preparar un trabajo que implicaba reunirme con grupos de compañeros. La profesora había seleccionado los integrantes, eso me puso de mal humor, uno de ellos era Mike Newton, yo no me consideraba tan discriminadora, pero ese muchacho me ponía los pelos de punta.

A la salida quedamos en ir a la biblioteca y tomar apuntes y ver todos los detalles para la elaboración del trabajo.

_ Esperen…. preciosuras_ no hacía falta darse vuelta y ver quien hablaba.

_ Hola Mike_ dijo Ángela

_ Hola Ángela….mi hermosa..Bella…estoy feliz por esta distribución…_ al decir esto trato de abrazarnos por el cuello, pero tanto Ángela como yo nos esquivamos.

_ Oye .-..saca los brazos..Mike_ mi amiga no se andaba por las ramas al decir lo que le molestaba, yo trataba de ser más diplomática…eso no iba con ella.

_ Eyyyy..¿qué…. les pasa?_ dijo un poco picado por el hecho de que se consideraba el Don Juan del campus y era rechazado por unas simples chicas_ Oh… allí esta Liz levantó sus brazos haciendo señas_ Eyy…. Liz…aquí_ grito_ vamos a la biblioteca..

_ Hola…si ya les alcanzo_ Liz era una delas compañeras bastante agradable, con ella no había ninguna dificultad el tema..era la piedra en el camino que significaba cargar con Mike para este trabajo.

Llegamos a la biblioteca y no organizamos, estuvimos como hora y media trabajando cuando entro un una llamada a mi celular_ mirando la pantalla vi que era Edward.

_ Hola amor.._ dije despacio y mirando a mis compañeros pidiendo disculpas, en la biblioteca no se podía hacer mucho ruido.

_ Hola princesa..¿No vienes al gimnasio?._ lo escuche ansioso.

_ Si iré..pero más tarde, estamos en la biblioteca organizando un trabajo, hoy nos lo dieron.

_ ¿Tardaras mucho?

_ No…terminaremos como en unos 20 minutos más.

_ Ok.., nos vemos…más tarde.

_ Nos vemos..amor.

Cuando corte mire los rostros de los que estaban en la mesa.

Ángela estaba con una expresión picara, Liz con curiosidad , pero Mike estaba ceñudo.

_ ¿Qué?.._ pregunté_ ¿Por qué me miran así?

_ Yo sólo te miraba envidiosa_ dijo Ángela.

_ Yo sólo estoy aquí_ Liz levantó sus manos defensiva..aclarando su punto.

_ ¿Quién es ese tipo?_ la voz de Mike era furiosa..Y cuando le iba a contestar de mala manera; Ángela saltó y le dijo.

_ ¿Y a vos que te importa?..., sólo estas aquí organizando un trabajo y nada más…_ la defensa de ella me causo risa, parecía una leona defendiendo a su cachorro._ no te metas Newton.

_ Ehhh ….sólo pregunté_ tomó sus apuntes y siguió escribiendo, y tomando notas de los libros que usaríamos, pero todo con una cara de rabieta.

Ni bien concluimos salimos con un montón de libros en nuestras manos.

_ Mañana volveremos aquí a empezar el trabajo , ya con los bosquejos preliminares que hemos hecho._ señalo Angie.

_ No tengo problema_ Liz como siempre muy activa..

_ Ni yo aclaró Mike.

_ Creo que es mejor así y terminaremos con tiempo.

_ Muy bien salgamos_ Ángela empezó a caminar y todos la seguimos, me apure y camine emparejada con ella , dejando a Liz y a Mike detrás de nosotros.

_ ¿Qué piensas Angie…terminaremos?

_ pienso que si…por algo soy…muy mandona y organizadora..y…

Empecé a reírme de ella y cambiando mis libros de un brazo al otro para distribuir el peso, dimos la vuelta el edificio y lo vi.

Lucia espectacular, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros, zapatillas deportivas Adidas negras, una remera polo color verde oscuro y un jersey atado al cuello. Estaba recostado por su auto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

El viento jugaba por su pelo, dándole más vida, haciéndole irresistible. Las chicas que caminaban cerca de él no paraban de comerlo con los ojos. Igual que yo , pero la diferencia es que yo lo podía comer literalmente.

_ Bella…por Dios ¿quién es ese bombón? _ sabía que se refería a Edward, ella no lo conocía todavía..sonreí por dentro.

_ ¿Quién?_ me hice de la desentendida y mire hacia otro lado. Pero ella tomó mi cara y me la giro hacia el lugar en donde estaba Edward.

_ No te hagas conmigo, ese…. bombón_ resoplo: yo sé que tienes novio ahora, pero eso no significa que vas a ser ciega._ Ángela iba largando un silbido bajo, a medida que nos acercábamos.  
Edward por su parte se separo del auto, descruzo los brazos y camino hacia nosotros metiendo una mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, dibujo una sonrisa hermosa, que acelero mi corazón.

_ Por Dios Bella…_ se atraganto Ángela_...viene hacia acá.

_ Ángela.._ intente decirle..que él era mi novio, pero Edward llegó hasta nosotros y para sorpresa de de ella y para mi placer el me abrazo y bajo su cabeza para saludarme con un beso.

No sabía como estaría la cara de mi querida amiga, pero sinceramente no me importaba, estaba en sus brazos.

_ Hola princesa.._ su voz era una caricia, y sonaba muy alegre como complacido.

_ Hola amor.._ el tomó mis libros, y me abrazo llevándome pegada a su costado_ que alegría verte.

_ Decidí venir a buscarte_ miró a mis compañeros_ Hola, ¿Cómo están?

_ Chicos les presento a Edward_ Ángela abrió sus ojos como platos, para luego mirarme como si estuviese planeando una venganza_ Ella es Ángela, Liz y Mike_ fui señalándolos a medida que los presentaba.

_ Ángela..encantado de conocerte al fin..Bella me a contado muchas cosas de ti.

_ Espero que todas buenas.

_ Oh..si Ángela.._ me apretó a su costado nuevamente_ Bella te quiere mucho.

_ Eyy no se lo digas…se aprovechara.

_ Tarde amiga…esta anotado y archivado..para casos de emergencia.

Reímos todos por su comentario. Mike se despidió de él, con un apretón de manos y un lacónico, nos vemos mañana chicas.

Liz tímida sólo se despidió sacudiendo la mano como señal en el aire.

Caminamos lentamente al auto, el abrió la puerta de atrás y puso mis libros y mi bolsa.

_ Edward..¿Puede Ángela ir con nosotros parte del camino?

_ Por supuesto..amor_ se dio vuelta y la miró_ ¿vienes? ..te llevamos._ contenta subió al auto, mi mano estaba en las de Edward y él tiro para abrazarme

_ No pude evitar venir, quería verte_ suspiro_ me volveré loco dentro de poco_ alzo su mano y sus dedos apartaron mi pelo de la cara_ te llevaré a tu casa a buscar tus cosas y luego vamos al gimnasio, ¿Te parece, bien?

_ Si creo que es lo mejor, más rápido.

Me abrió la puerta y me metí al lado del asiento del conductor.

Mientras Edward daba vueltas para subirse Ángela se acerco y me hablo al oído.

_ Bella..es divino.._ pero se calló cuando el entro al auto.

_ Bueno chicas, su chofer las llevará, donde quieran.

_ Dios si tú eres el chofer_ exclamo, la impetuosa que estaba sentada detrás de mí_ quiero ver como será el dueño o jefe. Estas guapísimo.

_ ¡Ángela!_ la llame. Sólo para escucharla reírse..

Pero en vez de regañarla reímos todos por su comentario, la dejamos en su casa y fuimos a la mía, papá no había llegado aún y Alice echaba humo.

_ Bella yo quiero ir…

_ Alice por favor…_ estaba insoportable_ te lo dije esta mañana, sólo si papá te deja

_ Bella…_ zapateo

_ Mañana Alice, tengo que irme, Edward esta afuera.

Salí no quería tener más contratiempo.

Llegamos al gimnasio una hora antes de cerrar, entramos tomados de la mano y Emily nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¿Algún contratiempo Emily?

_ Nada , jefe_ contesto_ todo bajo control.

Le di un beso y fui a cambiarme. Mi rutina hoy sería corta, el tiempo no me daría para hacer completas series.

Estaba terminando mis aerobics cuando vi que se acercaba nuevamente a mi.

_ Amor te espero en la oficina_ me dijo en voz baja.

_ Ok..no me tardaré.

_ No te preocupes..termina tranquila.

El se fue rápidamente como vino, algunas chicas me lanzaron miradas de admiración y otras de envidia.

Como siempre al terminar fui a las duchas., No tarde mucho, pero igual ya estaba casi vacio cuando salí.

_ Bella ya me voy, ven a cerrar cuando salgo, Edward esta atendiendo una llamada, esto no debe quedarse abierto, es peligroso_ Emily tomo su bolso y camino hacia la puerta, me entrego las llaves.

_ Nos vemos mañana, adiós Bella.

_ Nos vemos Emily_ cerré y me encamine hacia la oficina, abrí la puerta despacio y lo vi sentado detrás del escritorio, conversando por teléfono.

_ Ya me imagino.._ él me miró y sonrió, me hizo señas para que me acercase a él, camine despacio_ Ajá..Emmet, estoy de acuerdo_ giro su silla y me tomo la mano para que me sentase sobre su regazo y me abrazo por la cintura, reteniéndome allí_ Entonces nos veremos mañana para cenar_ su mano acaricio mi pelo y yo ni corta ni perezosa enrede mis brazos en su cuello_ Llevaré a Bella..mi novia _me miró cuando dijo eso y un calor recorrió mi cuerpo_ ¡Tú llevaras a Rosalie?_ se acercó y me beso en el cuello_ entonces nos vemos mañana….Adiós Emmet _ corto y con sus manos libres tomo mi rostro y lo acerco al suyo.

_ Eres hermosa_ metió su cabeza en mi cuello_ y hueles divino.

Edward POV

Todas mis intenciones habían sido, hablar con Bella, pero en vista de que ella no llegaba al gimnasio y después de saber que estaba haciendo un trabajo de la Universidad, decidí buscarla, pero el hombre propone y Dios dispone, al encontrarme con ella y sus compañeros no pude hablar.

Luego cuando fui junto a ella y la vi como había estado en mis sueños, tuve que retirarme, no quería perder clientes por una acusación de acoso o exhibición indebida.

Era capaz de saltar allí mismo sobre ella y hacer lo mismo que en mis sueños y ahora cuando entró toda fresca, no pude evitar invitarla a mi regazo y empezar a acariciarla. El aroma de ella en su cuello y en su cuerpo me estaba torturando

_ Hoy iremos a hablar con tu padre_ le dije, era una declaración

_ Esta bien_ se acomodo mejor sobre mis piernas, eso me hizo dar un pequeño brinco, me levante y la incorpore sentándola sobre el escritorio. Me acerque nuevamente y la bese, abrí su boca, saboree su esencia, mi lengua entro y recorrí goloso cada rincón, para luego deslizar mi lengua sobre su labio inferior.

_ Edward_ jadeo en mi boca_ sácate esto_ tironeo de mi remera_ quiero tocarte_ no espere a otro pedido, mi remera salió volando y cayo sobre el costado del escritorio.

_ Ahora tú_ dije y vi como ella tomaba la punta inferior de su camiseta y la deslizó sobre su cabeza, quedando en un sostén de encaje negro, sus pechos resaltaban , se veían alucinantes, mis manos se dirigieron al broche en la espalda, bella alzo sus ojos y me miraron con deseo.

_ ¿puedo?.._ pedí jadeando, ella sólo asintió y sus pechos quedaron libres, no pude evitar, bajar mi cabeza y meter un pezón en mi boca, y al otro encerrarlo amorosamente, en mis manos.

Mi lengua lamió alrededor de la aureola para luego recorrer su pecho, intercalando con pequeños mordiscos.. también su gemelo recibió el mismo trato, no podía hacer diferencia, eran hermosos.

_ Ohhhh…. Edward_ Bella no paraba de acariciar mi cabeza y mi espalda_ es deliciosa la sensación…no pensé que fuese así.

_ Mmm..princesa y esto es sólo el principio._ aparte mi cara de su pecho y mi lengua empezó a descender hasta su ombligo y llegue hasta la pretina de su pantalón, dude pero ella, llevo sus manso al botón y cierre, se los desprendió, yo la tome por las caderas y baje lentamente el pantalón , dejándole en una biquini color negro que cubría apenas su monte de Venus.

Bella se sentó de golpe y me tomo nuevamente del rostro, besándome hambrienta, sentí como su mano se dirigió a mi pantalón, allí donde estaba adolorido por el encierro, ella desprendió el botón y bajo el cierre, su mano se metió osadamente dentro de mi bóxer . Largue un jadeo cuando me tomo en la mano.

_ Bella…_ dije y apoye mi frente en la suya_ no se que debo hacer..

_ ¿Qué?

_ No me puedo aguantar_ volví a decir y la recosté en la mesa del escritorio y mi boca descendió sobre ella, en ese lugar en donde quería entrar, moje con mi boca y lengua su ropa interior, para luego con impaciencia deslizarlas fuera de sus caderas.

La contemple así abierta a mi, con esos bellos recortados que encerraban mi deseo.. me incline nuevamente y bese su muslo interior subiendo lentamente, pausadamente alcé sus piernas a mis hombros y la mire a los ojos, sabía que no había vuelta atrás y quería que ella lo comprendiese.

Sus ojos marrones estaban encendidos y su boca semi abierta en expectativa, luego lentamente baje mi rostro pero sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, cuando mi lengua toco su botón de placer, pego un leve grito, seguido de un pequeño orgasmo, no me detuve, seguí sumergido allí, devorando su esencia, que era sólo mía.

Cuando llegó la calma para ella, baje de mis hombros sus piernas y la senté nuevamente y moví su cuerpo más cerca de la orilla, ella rodeo mis caderas con sus piernas y su manos bajaron mis pantalones y bóxer más debajo de mis caderas liberando mi sexo, que estaba a punto de explotar.

Bella lo acaricio suavemente, estaba en una posición en la que con un leve movimiento yo la podía penetrar.

_ Dime …..Edward…_ Bella me miró y se sonrojo_ eso me hizo levantar levemente las cejas.  
- ¿qué mi amor?_ una de mis manso la tenia agarrada del mentón mientras la otra le acaricia en la espalda.

_ ¿Duele….mucho?_ mi expresión debió de ser de sorpresa por la pregunta, porque agregó.

_ Es que ..es muy grande_ Tocó con las puntas de sus dedos , acción que me envió un leve estremecimiento por la columna y una puntada en mis testículos_ ….¿Dolerá mucho?

_ Amor no sé si dolerá mucho_ me encontré en una situación difícil, ¿Qué le podía decir_ pero no quiero causarte ninguna molestia.

_ Lo sé mi amor_ su boca hizo un gesto de pesar y se agacho y me beso suavemente_ solo preguntaba.

_ Mi amor…_ le dije, como podía yo consolarla, sacarle de las dudas, estando yo a punto de explotar literalmente..¿En qué situación estas metido , Edward?, me dije ansioso.

Como respuesta a mis cuestionamientos y a los de ella la bese y ella enredo mis caderas con sus piernas, no sabia si hoy debía llegar a más.

Bella me agarró suavemente, dudando y me empezó a acariciar, de arriba , abajo en un vaivén tan natural, nuestros besos estaban cada vez más feroces, sin darme cuenta empecé a embestir su mano y cuando mi orgasmo llegó fue imposible evitarlo.

_ Dios..Bella. perdóname_ quise morir parecía un adolescente…pero así me sentía con ella al límite de mis resistencias.

_ No amor…tú perdóname a mi , te prometo que en la próxima no será de esta manera.

Tome su cara en mis manos.

_ Mi amor llegaremos a donde quieras…cuando tu lo digas_ sus ojos me asombraban podía leer en ellos, el cariño, la confianza, la felicidad y la sinceridad de sus acciones.

_ Te amo, Bella_ y lo decía en serio, esa niña me había conquistado.

_ Te amo Edward.

_ Vamos a asearnos y luego a tu casa, que tu padre nos debe estar esperando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado…. Me encantaría saber que opinan..de la situación… creo que las parejas se encuentran en situaciones un poco comprometedoras, a veces se les escapa de las manos..cuando hay mucha química…¿Quién no habrá pasado por eso?..o a lo mejor lo pasaran..

Bueno espero sus comentarios..les prometió lemmon si llegaba a 10 comentarios sólo fueron 9 pero les entregue lo que me nació escribir en este capitulo

Besos…. Rochie…. Rohayhu


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo IV Los "quieros"…esos anhelos de la vida

Edward Pov

Legamos a la casa de Bella, todavía estaba en un estado de éxtasis, no podía creer que había llegado a acariciarla como lo hice, era en verdad hermosa, su alma, su calidez…su cuerpo..mi Dios esa niña me mataría, no podría estar un solo minuto sin su presencia. Ahora mismo no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, y cada tanto sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos, y un delicioso rubor cubría sus mejillas, las ganas de soltar el volante y volver a tomarla en mis brazos, era enorme, todo en ella despertaba un deseo urgente de protegerla, amarla, eran intensos esos sentimientos, que hasta a mi me asustaban.

Me gustó llegar a esa intimidad con ella, por que la sentía como mi otra mitad, quería compartir todo con ella.

Ella se dio vuelta y me tomo de la mano, se inclino y me regalo el beso más tierno que alguna vez mi corazón hubiera sentido.

_ Edward…te amo…nunca lo pongas en duda_ sus palabras me descolocaron…esa tierna criatura me entregaba todo, esperaba ser digno de ello.

_ Bella yo también ..te amo…..y espero demostrártelo todos los días.

Vi como Bella tomo la manija de la puerta para bajar.

_ espera preciosa, no te apures…dame un beso nuevamente_ la tome de la mano y la acerque a mi cuerpo y no perdi tiempo en atrapar sus labios entre los míos….

_ Papá ya llego.._ dijo al separarnos_ si no quieres entrar…puedes dejarme..aquí._ percibía cierta inseguridad en ella, tendría que trabajar en ese pequeño problemita de autovaloración, debía comprender que ella era todo para mi.

_ Ah.. no Bella quiero hablar con tu padre y dejar bien en claro que tengo buenas intenciones contigo_ diciendo esto baje del auto y fui a abrir su puerta, ella salió trastrabillando de su lugar, se apoyo en mi divertida y apenada, contraste característico en ella.

_ Lo siuento, soy famosa por mi torpeza, el día que naci me pusieron dos pies izquierdos.

Me reí de su comentario y la abrace, mi cabeza quedó sobre la suya apoyada y ella deslizo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza se zambullo en mi pecho.

_ Bella si seguimos así…yo no podre entrar a hablar a tu padre_ sonreía en su pelo_ me seguirá con su escopeta….si observa mis pantalones, corazón_ escuche la risa alegra de ella. Se retiró de mis brazos y nos tomamos de la mano para entrar en la casa.

_ Hola…_ Bella abrió la puerta y entró prendida de mi mano_ ya llegué papi…¿Alice?

_ Bella …me tenías preocupado_ el papá salió de la cocina seguido de Alice, la pequeña saltaba detrás de él asiendo muecas..de como estaba preocupado su progenitor _ ya pasó la hora de que sueles llegar_ recrimino..en voz baja.

_ Lo sé ….._ mi adorada camino hacia él y lo beso en la mejilla_ me quede un rato con Edward, hasta que terminase de cerrar el gimnasio._ me acerque yo también.

_ Buenas noches señor Swan _ el demostraba ser un hombre tranquilo, pero después de todo era su padre y debía evitar preocuparlo, no quería que nuestra relación fuera mala, por nada del mundo quería que se oponga a mi relación con Bella_ disculpe que hayamos tardado…pero sabe que es importante asegurar las puertas ..no puedo dejar abierto o mal cerrado el gimnasio._ después de todo era cierto, esto último, no podía dejar nada sin seguridad, lo demás era , algo intimo entre ella y yo.

_ Bueno….._ dijo arroscándose la cabeza, meditando en las palabras que escucho._ en estos días uno debe cuidar lo poco que ha logrado…haces bien muchacho.

_ Si estoy de acuerdo con usted_ mi mano seguía en la de Bella y los ojos del señor Swan no se apartaban de ese lugar _ quiero hablar con usted

_ Aja…..¿Y de que se puede saber?_ entramos en la cocina, bella fue directamente a revisar las cacerolas para ver que estaban haciendo los dos antes de llegar.

_ ¿Papá , que estabas por cocinar'

_ Ah..; bella_ parecía indeciso_ este con tu hermanita íbamos a preparar una ensalada y lo que encontráramos

Bella se dio vuelta a mirarme y me sonrió

_ ¿Edward, te quedarás a cenar con nosotros?. _La mire emocionado , no podía creer que estaba allí en una cocina, esperando que mi bella preparase algo para mi, bueno no sólo para mi, para su padre, su hermana, pero no me podía quitar esa idea de la cabeza que alguna vez estemos los dos en una cocina nuestra, con nuestros niños.

Alto me dije, que estas pensando…recién estábamos empezando y yo ya me la imaginaba a su lado para siempre. Pero quien no lo haría con alguien como ella.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar el señor Swan se aclaró la garganta y todos lo miramos

_ Dijiste que querías hablarme…estoy esperando_ se sentó en la silla de la cocina y estiro una silla para que yo la ocupara frente a él.

_ Bueno señor Swan_ me acomode en la silla , estaba nervioso , nunca había llegado a esto, pedir por alguien, no sabía como empezar, mire a Bella de reojo, ella me miro y me guiño un ojo, luego Alice, dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer en su dormitorio, y salió volando._

_ Charlie por favor_ se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y una mano descansó sobre la mesa, y la otra sobre su muslo.

_ Quisiera hablar sobre Bella_ levemente levantó una ceja _ durante todo este tiempo que he tratado con ella, me he dado cuenta que mis sentimientos_ aclaré mi garganta_ vera señor Sw….Charlie..con todo esto estoy pidiendo..su autorización para poder visitarla y salir con ella en calidad de novios._ bien Edward ya esta…ya lo dijiste..no moriste..no te cayo un rayo..

_ Bueno Edward….si estas decidido a poner en claro tus intenciones…no puedo oponerme..pero lo único que te pediré_ dio vuelta su cuerpo que hasta ahora estaba de espaldas a ella y la miró _ no la lastimes….cuídala mucho.

_ Puede estar seguro que lo haré._ me di cuenta que contuve el aire, estaba jodido…el amor me había golpeado, tanto que dije que no caería así.

Bella se acercó a su papá y le dio un gran beso seguido de un abrazo.

_ Gracias papí…te quiero_ la cara de él fue todo un poema, se sonrojo y luego se levantó

_ bueno iré a ver la tele mientras que preparas la cena, al salir de la cocina, se escucho el ruido de los escalones cuando Alice, venia a toda carrera, entro y nos miró.

_¿Ya?…._ cuando Bella asintió, su hermanita saltó y le dio un gran beso.

_ Bella ….felicidades_ saltaba en sus brazos_ Oh Edward_ salto luego a mis brazos_ eres el cuñadito más lindo…_ me sonreí _ los quiero a los dos_ y diciendo esto salió de la cocina nuevamente como entró.

Bella sonrió y volvió a la mesada, yo me acerque despacio a ella y la abrace desde atrás, pegándola a mi cuerpo.

_ Te amo mi preciosa…_ mi cuerpo se apretó más a ella, sentí como giro dentro de mis brazos y tomo mi cara en sus manos.

_ Edward..es increíble como nos hemos compenetrado tanto…y si te amo Edward..mucho.

Baje lentamente mi boca y la tente, no la bese directamente, más bien jugaba con sus labios, mordisqueándolo, hasta que ella enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y me obligo a bajar la cabeza, sentí como sus labios se abrieron cuan pétalos de flor en una lluvia primaveral, su aliento se perdió dentro de mi, me mareo, sentí como mi ansias de poseerla se hacían evidente, al presionarse en su vientre, la apreté más, y nuestros besos se hicieron más apasionados. Pero , debimos parar.

Ayude a las chicas a preparar la cena, hacia bastante tiempo que no compartía una cena familiar, mis padres estaban de viaje y no volvería hasta dentro de un mes, los extrañaba, quería que conocieran a Bella, a mi otra mitad.

Cuando terminamos de cenar el señor Swan se retiró a cenar, recordándonos que mañana todavía era día de escuela, que no nos tardásemos.

_ ¿Bella.._ estábamos llevando los platos al fregadero_ mañana irás al gimnasio?

_ No..creo .._ me miró pensativa, mordiéndose los labios_ tenemos que reunirnos con los chicos y después debo prepararme para la cena, no creo hacer tiempo.

_ ¿Qué cena?….._ Alice escucho lo ultimo cuando entró_ Bella…papá me dio permiso…_ hizo un puchero que me causó gracia_ me lo prometiste….

_ Alice.._ dije yo_ no es culpa de Bella, la invite a cenar con unos amigos_ pero puedes ir tu si quieres no es problema.

_ ¿Si?..._ pero puso cara seria_ no…. papá no me dejará.

_ Discúlpame hermanita…_ se acerco a abrazarla_ pero te llevaré el lunes

_ Esta bien pero con una condición_ la mire, esa confabulación entre hermanas era tierna, yo no tenia hermanos, por eso me llamaba más la atención, Alice pasaría a ser mi hermanita.._ me dejarás vestirte_ vi como Bella daba vueltas su ojos_ no hay peros….sii…siii.

Vi como Bella rió y terminamos de lavar.

Al salir de su casa me sentí vació quería quedarme…

Hoy todo era para mi ….. quiero..quiero…quiero

Si…. mil veces ….si la quería a ella y después de probarla, de conocerla, de compartir con ella, la quería para siempre…

Bella POV

Terminamos de hacer las tareas en la biblioteca, y salíamos para la casa cuando Ángela, pegó un silbido.

_ Barra de chocolate a las seis…querida_ río bromeando, todos nos dimos la vuelta a mirar., Liz y Mike entre nosotros, escuche el resoplido de él más que nada, mis ojos encontraron el motivo y mi corazón dio un brinco.

Edward estaba esperando al lado de su auto.

_ Parece que nuestro…enamorado…te mimara desde ahora._ mis ojos no perdían detalle de él, estaba guapísimo, sus pantalones beige, remera gris y unos lentes de sol que cubrían su hermosos ojos, cada día que lo miraba no podía creer que él fuese mi pareja, y los recuerdos se agolparon del día anterior, baje mis ojos al suelo, mi cara seria de seguro el reflejo de mis pensamientos, todavía no podía asimilar lo que habíamos hecho, me gustaba estar con él así, sentirlo, darme entera, con sólo recordar tenía un revuelo de mariposas en mi estomago.

_ Amiga..es un bombón , ese Edward, ¿cuándo me llevaras al gimnasio, sabes a lo mejor encuentro a alguien tan bien parecido, ya me entraron las ganas.._ me sonreí ella no cambiaría.

Llegamos hasta en donde me estaba esperando, tomo mis cosas de la mano y se inclinó a besarme.

_ Hola princesa…_ me abrazo más fuerte y hablo sobre mi cabeza,_ ¿como estas Angie? Liz…_ miró a Mike_ disculpa no recuerdo tu nombre.

_ Mike…_ se alejo enfurruñado_ nos vemos.

_ Ok..el lunes…_ dijo Ángela_ bueno a ver pequeño bombón,_ y camino cerca de nosotros_ cuida bien a mi amiga hoy…¿si? ….yo los dejo, me iré a encontrar con alguien que me tiene abandonada, tendrá su ultimátum, esta noche_ nos miro y con un guiño se alejo.

_ Esa Ángela es terrible_ se rió Edward y me abrió la puerta del auto, dejando mis cosas detrás del asiento_ ¿Que quiso decir con lo del ultimátum?.

_ Le gusta un muchacho ..pero él no se anima a nada y ya le esta poniendo nerviosa.

_ Ah…espero que se cuide el susodicho porque parece que va con artillería pesada.._ dijo bromeando, me uní a su risa, era cierto Ángela iba con todo.

_es cierto..¿Y tú amor..qué haces por aquí?_ lo mire interrogativa, pero también feliz.

_ Bella no puedo evitar…pensar en ti y querer verte..por eso decidí que cuando pueda vendré a buscarte_ se acercó a mi _ ¿Te molesta…amor?

_ Claro que no_ lo abrace por el cuello_ me encanta

_ Bueno esta decidido..te vendré a buscar, ahora te llevaré a tu casa para cambiarte para esta noche, nos veremos como a las 8:30 P.M, ¿esta bien?

_ Si ya estaré para esa hora_ vi como arrancó con esos sus dedos largos, no pude evitar recordar a esos mismos cuando me acariciaron y me llevaron a un máximo placer, me aclare la garganta haciendo que él desviase un poco la vista del camino.

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ pregunto sorprendido

_ nada me atoré _ dije veloz_ sentí como algo en la garganta.¿ dime como son Emmet y su novia?

_ Oh te van a encantar…son muy buenos amigos_ parecía más relajado contando anécdotas de ellos cuando estudiaban._ Sabes No podíamos estar separados y cuando Jasper empezó a andar con nosotros, él es cuatro años menor, allí completamos el circulo, éramos invencibles, los conocerás a todos dentro de poco, organizaremos, algo , ya veras.

_ Me encantaría conocer a tus amigos…

_ Ya lo harás Bella, ahora tu eres parte de mi…_ me encantó lo que dijo…era parte de él..me gustaba eso, quería ser suya, eso hizo que un espiral de fuego me recorriera.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me removí incomoda, faltaba todavía como dos horas para las 8:00, mire hacia la casa parecía que Alice no estaba

_ ¿Quieres pasar un rato?…_ no lo miré directamente, tenia miedo que mi cara demostrase que me moría por tenerlo adentro un rato conmigo.

_ Esta bien pero sólo un rato , debo ver algunas cosas, todavía.

Entramos a la casa y deje mis cosas sobre el sofá.

_ Alice…._ la llame, de seguro estaba buscando algunos accesorios para mi vestuario…la conocía bastante bien_ creo que no esta.._ le dije y me di vuelta hacia él, lo miré directo a sus ojos, ello estaban tan encendidos como los míos. Moje mis labios y mis manos se restregaron por mis muslos, estaba poniéndome nerviosa, yo quería comerlo a besos, pero ¿no seria demasiado osado de mi parte?, no me decidía a dar el primer paso, pero no tuve que esperar mucho, Edward camino lentamente, levanto su mano y la metió detrás de mi nuca, presiono un poco y me llevo hasta pegarme a su pecho, escuche como aspiraba fuerte, y luego su cabeza cubrió toda mi visión y su boca se poso suavemente sobre la mía , sentí como su lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, los separe y su lengua entro despacio masajeando mi labio interno, luego toco con suavidad mi lengua, no se detuvo allí dio mordiscos a mis labios y los succiono, su mano no se quedó quieta las sentía recorrer mis caderas y presionarlas a las suyas, para luego meterse debajo de mi camisa y recorrer mis columna, de arriba abajo, yo busque también la cintura de sus pantalones y estironee su remera sacándola de sus pantalones y mis manos recorrieron su espalda, lo mismo que me hacia yo lo repetía, camino conmigo hacia la pared y me presiono allí, , sus manos tomaron mis nalgas y una de ellas bajo tomo mi muslo y lo levantó enredando en sus caderas, sentí como se presionaba a mi, sentía su excitación presionando y moviéndose sobre mi pubis, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

_ Bella…debemos para ..en cualquier momento llegara tu hermana, y no quiero que tengas problemas_ no le estaba haciendo caso, yo devoraba sus boca, no quería dejar de besarlo, quería más, fue Edward, quien empezó a cortar el beso , besando mi garganta luego mi frente, para abrazarme, fuerte._ Dios me voy a incendiar en cualquier momento…creo que ya tengo una teoría sobre la combustión espontanea…

Reí por su comentario, me sentía igual, quería poder sentirlo dentro mío, ya no temía a lo desconocido con él me aventuraría a todo.

Escuche como Alice llegaba, era todo un alboroto, Edward me pidió pasar al baño mientras yo recibía a Alice, acomode mi ropa y fui hacia mi bolso, cuando ella termino de entrar.

_ Hola Bella…ya llegué.._ dijo y me miró buscando por detrás de mi_ ¿Y Edward?, vi su auto afuera.

_ Esta en el baño…_ tome mi celular de la cartera, simule ver algo, no quería ver a mi hermana, sabia que mi cara me delataría_ en seguida bajara.- en eso escuche como Edward descendía las escaleras, lo mire de reojo, tenia acomodad la ropa y un poco mojado el pelo.

_ Hola Alice..¿cómo estas hermanita?_ Alice saltó feliz y lo abrazo.

_ Hola hermano guapo.._ camino de su mano hacia nosotros_ ¿a donde irán para la cena?

_ A un restaurant y luego a bailar._ Vi como mi corazoncito tenía paciencia con mi hermanita_ ¿Por qué, la pregunta?

_ Por la ropa…ni modo…._ vi como tomo una bolsa que no había visto cuando bajo en el piso_ ahora despídete de él, porque debes empezar a vestirte.

_ Alice…_ dije compungida, sabia que debía irse pero no quería_ por favor deja de ser tan mandona…recuerda yo soy la mayor….. no tu.

_ si pero yo conozco de moda y tu no.

_ Bueno nos vemos más tarde amor_ se acercó a mi y me beso suavecito, _ deliciosa_ me dijo suavecito._ Chau… Alice.

Vi como salía de la casa y me di vuelta a mi tortuosa hermana..

_ Bueno querida hermanita…estas en mis manos…_ camino hacia las escaleras_ ven no te entretengas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola mis corazones…de vuelta.. aquí les dejo el capitulo del sábado espero que lo disfruten en el siguiente…será bastante movido….

Espero tener sus comentarios..recuerden para ustedes no es mucho pero para mi equivalen a miles de ideas para seguir este Fics…

Las quiero chicas….

Besos Rochie…. Rohayhu


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI Amandote..completamente…

Bella POV

_ Alice creo que ya esta bien._ miraba impaciente, a su hermanita, terminando de peinarla_ sabes el pelo suelto, recogido en un costado esta bien, pero tener que rizarlo un poco en las puntas ya me pone nerviosa….déjalo ya, por favor….¿Sí?

_ Hay Bella…., deja de quejarte…sabes es difícil con alguien que no se interesa un poco en arreglarse, ¿qué harías sin mi?

Es verdad ¿que haría sin ella?, Alice nació con un estilo único de la moda, El vestido que me puso, estaba hermoso, de color azul claro, con finas tiras hacia imposible usar un sostén, pero el talle alto favorecía mi figura, era en gasa con grandes vuelos, todo acompañado con unas sandalias altísimas prendidas al tobillo de color plateado, haciendo juego con su bolso, los aretes que también eran de plata, como la cadenilla, regalos de mamá cuando cumplí quince años.

_ Alice con estas sandalias me voy a caer_ miraba dudosa mis piernas, tenia en verdad miedo que se diera vuelta mi tobillo.

_ ¡Que va!...…Edward es alto , se debe aprovechar, casi nunca una chica pude lucir unas sandalias altas, por que los chicos son enanos, pesados, egocéntricos, y uno no puede acomplejarlos_ hizo con los dedos signos de comillas, me reí , en verdad era alto, muy alto para mi metro sesenta y dos y con estas sandalias estaría mas cerca de su apetitosa boca, guau…ese argumento me convenció, a quebrarse un tobillo con tal de comer esa boca..sí…. convencida.

_ Llevaras un pequeño saco de color negro que tengo en mi armario, mamá me lo regalo, pero pensé que nunca lo usaría, te lo prestare, _ hizo un gesto de felicidad_ ya quiero ver la cara de Edward cuando te vea_ Yo también pensé y vi como Alice salió hacia su dormitorio.

Mire el reloj faltaban diez minutos para las ocho treinta, camine y me aplique un labial clarito, complementaba el maquillaje que Alice me había hecho.

Mire mi figura, podía estar tranquila, no avergonzaría a Edward estaba presentable, tenia mucho miedo que los amigos de él no me considerasen a su altura.

Yo misma no me consideraba lo suficiente para él, con sólo mirarlo, Dios era perfecto, su cuerpo, su pelo, su forma de hablar, su sonrisa, no podía creer que él me amase, con solo recordar cuando me acariciaba ya me ponía a sudar.

_ Bella….baja ya ..Edward esta aquí_ mis manos empezaron a sudar, tome aire y volví a mirarme en el espejo, estaba lista_ Bella…

_ Ya voy, Alice _salí despacio y me asome a la escalera, parado al pie de la escalera estaba mi hermana y Edward, que con sus ojos me enviaba millares de señales de placer, placer por estar contemplándome, interiormente agradecí a Alice, sabia lo que hacia esa enana, con sólo mirar el brillo de sus ojos, valió la pena todo el suplicio que pase, descendí despacio las escaleras, me temblaban las piernas, por contemplarle, y segundo no quería romperme las piernas por los tacos, sus ojos verdes subieron por mis piernas, como si devorase cada parte que estaba a la vista , subió por mi cuerpo y llego hasta mis ojos, yo también no perdí detalle, estaba, como para comérselo, un pantalón gris perlado, con pinzas, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, sin corbata, el cuello de la camisa dejaba entrever unos bellos cobrizos que enviaban cosquilleos a mis dedos, mi Dios, esa línea de pensamiento me llevaba por mal camino, o por un camino que deseaba probas de la mano de él. Camino dos pasos y me tomo de la mano al llegar al descanso de la escalera.

_ Hermosa…._ dio la vuelta mi mano y deposito un beso en la muñeca, dejándome sentir la punta de su lengua, miles de ondas de placer me recorrieron, nuestros ojos se clavaron uno en el otro._ Hoy seré la envidia de todos…pero sólo quiero..estar ..yo contemplándote .

_ Bueno toma…Bella._ la voz de Alice cortó el trance de placer que había caído con las palabras de él, tome el abrigo, que Edward muy caballeroso me ayudo a ponerme.

_ Bella…_ dijo papá_ no me haz dicho a que hora llegaras_ me di vuelta y lo miré _ quiero que se cuiden…..atiendan el trafico, no quiero tener que ir a buscarlos por alguna cosa_ la cara que puso fue de verdad muy seria.

_ No se preocupe Jefe Swan, no tendrá departe mía ninguna queja_ me tomo de la cintura_ la quiero mucho como para permitir que le pase algo…se lo prometo_ suspiró_ con respecto a la hora, quedamos con unos amigos a encontrarnos para cenar pero después queríamos ir a una discoteca.

_ Bueno confiare en ti…._ miró seriamente hacia mi lugar_ cuídense.

_ Gracias papi….nos vemos Alice_ salimos con Edward abrazados hasta su auto.

Como siempre lo atento que era conmigo, me volvía loca, me encantaba, hacia que lo amase cada día más.

Camino al restaurante, no pudimos evitar reírnos de las reacciones de Alice.

_ Esa tu hermana en verdad es tremenda._ sacudió su cabeza _y…¿sólo tiene 16 años?

_ Dentro de dos semanas cumple 17, _ miré risueña hacia él _ le quiero festejar con los amigos. A ella le encanta todo lo que es fiesta, compras_ suspire _ soy lo opuesto a ella.

_ Ah pero a mi me gustas vos…así como sos..toda para mi.

Me acurruque hacia su brazo, se sentía delicioso tenerlo a él .

En el restaurante nos llevaron a la mesa reservada para el señor Emmet McCarty.

Caminamos sorteando mesas hasta llegar junto a una pareja más que atractiva, uno de ello era una rubia hermosa , con buena figura, tipo Barbie, el otro, era un hombre enorme de pelo negro y ojos azules, parecía fisicoculturista, se levanto ni bien llegamos a la mesa.

_ Edward..amigo_ lo abrazo , dándole palmaditas en la espalda , luego dio vuelta y me miró_ Y tu por supuesto eres Bella..¿No? la hermosa novia_ Yo asentí, complacida de que el hablase de nuestra relación.

_ Ves lo que te dije Emmet…hermosa..así es mi Bella_ se separó de mi y se acercó a la mujer sentada a la mesa_ Mi querida Rosalie..es un placer volver a verte _ y con galantería la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

_ Lo mismo digo Edward_ se levantó y se acercó mi _ hola como habrás escuchado soy Rosalie…pero dime Rose..ya que estos no terminaran de saludarse…siempre actúan como unos niñitos del kínder

Sonreí y me acerque a la silla que había sacado Edward para que me sentara

_ No seas pesada Rose…_ Edward beso mi cabeza mientras decía eso_ Bella me conoce…y además estaba por presentarte sólo que te has adelantado..eres impulsiva amiga.

_¡ Ja!…_ la aludida le hizo una mueca y volvió a sentarte_ tomo la mano de Emmet y compartieron una gran sonrisa._ pero te concedo el crédito..ya era hora que te decidieras a tener una novia_ y me miró haciéndome un guiño_ te felicito ..hermosa..este chico es muy escurridizo..se ve que le interesas….les deseo mucha felicidad.

_ Gracias.._ me sorprendía lo abierta que era con sus afirmaciones.

_ No le hagas caso Bella..Rose es así, dice lo que piensa y después lo analiza…gracias a Dios , no dice tonterías._ se acerco y la beso_ por eso la amo.

_ Yo opino que es importante conocernos….y tienes razón Rose, Bella me interesa y mucho.

_ Bien…así se habla…._ en eso llego el mesero y ordenamos una cena ligera. La noche pasó entre bromas y comentarios sobre la nueva sociedad que querían formar, me llamo mucho la atención de cómo pensaban organizar para expender la cadena de gimnasios, Emmet era un jugador de Futbol Americano , pero ya estaba pensando en un futuro próximo con Rose y una familia, me gusto sus deseos de establecerse.

Rose era contadora, tenia su propio estudio contable y manejaba muchas cuentas y algunas muy jugosas.

Parecía que dentro de poco, querían formalizar su relación, Edward por su parte les comentó que le faltaba este semestre para terminar la Universidad, y estaba muy interesado en expandirse, yo por mi parte me faltaba dos años para terminar.

_ Parece que yo soy la única que no ha terminado.._ dije me sentía muy joven e inmadura con ellos.

_ No que va_ dijo Emmet_ Jasper también esta en la Universidad esta siguiendo Historia, le falta uno año completo, debemos reunirnos más seguido, con él incluido.

_ Me parece bien, dentro de casi dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Alice, hermana de Bella, podemos organizar algo más grande, eso me estaba comentando hoy…¿verdad corazón?_ me pareció tierno que Edward se haya recordado de Alice.

_ Si es cierto, pero en casa no habrá suficiente lugar…

_ Eso no es problema…mi casa es grande…es decir la casa de mis padres_ sonrió_ ellos están de viaje y lo seguirán por esas fechas…no habrá problemas con eso.

_ Wouu..cierto la casa Cullen es grandiosa, me parece genial la idea.

Cuando terminamos la cena fuimos a una Discoteca cerca del restaurante , El lugar estaba saturado, las luces eran impactantes, mareaba, pero tanto Emmet como Rose, se perdieron en la pista, Edward tomo mi mano y me guió detrás de ellos, estuvimos bailando mucho tiempo, la sensación de tenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo, el roce constante, me hacía desear más, pero otra cosa también sentía, mis pies me estaban matando, me arrepentí de los zapatos.

_ Edward mis pies piden perdón…¿podemos descansar un rato?_ me había acercado a hablarle en su oído, tanto ruido no era para mi, quería estar en un lugar más tranquilo.

_ Esta bien _ tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia Emmet y Rose, vi como se acerco y le hablo en el oído, Emmet sonrió y le señaló un lugar hacia arriba.

_ Ven ..Bella..Emmet tien un lugar arriba que le reservan a ellos cuando vienen_ lo seguí agradecida, caminamos abriéndonos paso entre tanta gente y topamos con un escalera que nos llevaba a un reservado con sillones y mesas, cada cubículo estaba dividido por mamparas y vidrios polarizados que daban a la pista.

Agradecida me senté en uno de los sofás, y vimos como uno de los que atendían allí nos ofrecía bebidas, Edward pidió Champagne, lo mire sorprendida.

_ Princesa..es nuestra primera salida oficial como novios…..no la voy a dejar pasar_ yo estaba sentada con mis pies adoloridos, lo único que quería era quitarme esos malditos zapatos y dar unos gustosos masajes a mis pies. Pero la ternura de él podía hacer que me volviera a levantar y bailar otra hora si eso lo ponía feliz, Edward no se acerco a mi hasta que la champagne estuvo servida en dos copas.

_ Salud por mi hermosa pareja…_ el sonido de las copas al juntarse me hizo querer unir mis labios a los suyos, deje la copa y me levante a abrazar por el cuello a ese hermoso ejemplar de hombre que estaba a mi lado, la sonrisa con la que recibió mi gesto me calentó el corazón, ya no me importo mis pies adoloridos, aprovecharía la ventaja de la altura.

Mordí suavemente su labio superior, y mi lengua entro a su boca saboree el gusto de la bebida y su sabor, esa esencia que me embriagaba más que unas simples gotas de alcohol, las manso de Edward se deslizaron por mi espalda acariciando la base de mi columna, despacio se sentó y yo cai sobre su regazo, sus manos acariciaron mis muslos, haciendo que cambiara de posición, mis piernas se situaron a los lados de las suyas haciendo que mi parte más intima quedará pegada a su erección, que la sentí contundente restregándose por mi, la ropa interior, no era barrera que impidiese sentir , lo excitado que estaba, salió de mi boca y bajo por mi cuello, llego hasta el escote del vestido y como la tela era tan maleable dio un pequeño tirón y dejo libre mis pechos, un rubor cubrió mis mejillas si alguien pasaba por allí , me vería en una posición muy comprometedora, agradecí la escasa luz del lugar, porque el placer que me estaba dando su lengua, mandaba por tierra mis inhibiciones, su boca estaba en uno de mis pechos una de sus manos sostenía a su gemelo y la otra se deslizó bajo mi biquini y toco mi botón del placer, escalofríos me recorrieron, increíble, con sólo unas pocas caricias iba a….. mis muslos empezaron a temblar y sentí como mi entrepierna se mojaba, morí de vergüenza , enterré mi cara en su cuello.

_ Dios Bella….vámonos de aquí ..por favor.._ el ruego de Edward en mi oído , penetro el éxtasis al que había caído_ ¿Qué dices?_ yo asentí y lo mire a los ojos, yo también quería estar en un lugar en donde nadie nos molestara. Me ayudo a levantarme, acomodó mi ropa, luego quise morir de vergüenza cuando el tomo su celular y mientras que discaba, acomodo su erección para que no sea muy notoria._ Emmet…si..sabes nos vamos ..Bella._ me miró.. y me hizo un guiño_ ….soltó una de las tiras de su sandalia..si..si..hablaremos y coordinaremos..ven..al cubículo.. te dejo Champagne aquí, .. aja..nos vemos amigo.

Salimos rumbo al auto..Edward no paraba de tomar mi mano o , ni cuando estaba manejando, mire hacia donde íbamos, no conocía este camino.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?..._ alrededor nuestro estaba lleno de árboles

_ Vamos a mi casa…_ saco la vista de la carretera _ No te importa..¿verdad?_ me acerque a él, claro que no me importaba, solo quería estar junto a él

_ Humm…_ dije mientras mi mejilla restregaba por su brazo, como una gatita_ sólo pregunte…..quiero estar contigo.

_ Bien ya estamos por llegar

Dimos la vuelta en una entrada que estaba casi oculta por los árboles, recorrimos como dos kilómetros y medio y nos detuvimos en un casa hermosa de tres pisos, con grandes ventanales como paredes en el cincuenta por ciento de la casa.

_ Es hermosa…_ me ayudo a bajarme del auto y casi caí, mis tacones quedaron atorados en la grava._ Upss..lo siento- me había apoyado totalmente en él; sus brazos me acorralaron contra el auto y su cabeza descendió hasta mi cara.

_ Mi amor si con eso siempre caes en mis brazos …no encuentro ningún problema _ beso mi cabeza y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa.

_ ¿Cuando llegan tus padres?

_ Tienen que volver dentro de tres semanas, tomaron vacaciones los dos ahora, porque después no darán abasto con sus actividades.

_ Es tan romántico..¿Quisiera ya conocerlos?

_ Yo también no veo la hora en presentártelos.

Entramos a la casa, era hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, el recibidor era impactante, la sala estaba del lado izquierdo de la entrada y una escalera del lado derecho, vamos, me tomo de la mano y subimos la escalera, subimos dos pisos y llegamos hasta una que tenia la puerta cerrada, Edward la abrió , mi corazón lo tenía en la boca, mis manso empezaron a traspirar, llegamos al centro del dormitorio, me soltó y fue a poner un poco de música suave, su dormitorio era bastante amplio, con una cama también amplia, cubierta con sabanas color terracota y dorado, había una colección de libros a un lado de la pared y del otro lado otra colección de CDS , volvió caminando hacia en donde estaba, sus ojos estaban brillantes, lentamente sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo y los acarició, para luego tomar mi nuca y acercar mi cara a la suya, sus besos cayeron como aleteos de mariposa por mis parpados haciéndolos cerrar para mantenerse de esa manera durante todo el proceso de la tortura de sus besos suaves, tentadores, sus manos deslizaron mi abrigo por los brazos, el sonido casi inaudible de la caída, me distrajo y cuando tome nuevamente conciencia de sus dedos estos ya estaban bajando el cierre de mi vestido, que tuvo su acomodo en el mismo lugar que la primera prenda, a todo esto su boca me estaba matando, marcaba mi cuello , mi clavícula como fuego, en su descenso, cuando llego a mis senos estos lo recibieron con sus cimas erectas, evidencia del placer que me producían sus caricias, estaba parada frente a él con solo mi biquini y mis sandalias altas.

Al retirarse un poco para contemplarme, no pude evitar un rubor , mi imaginación me situaba claramente casi desnuda frente a él, que todavía tenía toda su ropa.

_ Dios Bella eres hermosa…._ no espere a que termine de hablar y me tire sobre él a comerlo a besos_ mis manos tomaron su chaqueta y sacaron de su cuerpo bruscamente, empecé a desprender su camisa, y a quitar los faldones dentro de su pantalón, el otro obstáculo fue su cinturón, que los abrió para mi deleite velozmente, mi mano se aventuro dentro del pantalón y llegue hasta donde su deseo estaba más que dispuesto a satisfacer mis fantasías, lo toque, acaricie, mi mano recordaba bien su textura, por el encuentro anterior, me perdí en esa sensación, tanto de su boca en la mía y mis manos en su cuerpo.

Me alzo en sus brazos y camino hasta su cama en donde me dejo acostada, se deshizo de su pantalones y bóxer en un santiamén, lo mire con la boca abierta, él me decía hermosa a mi, pero el era divino era mi Dios Griego personal, se inclino y subió a la cama despacio quedando sobre mi sostenido en sus brazos, una buena distancia nos separaba todavía, ahora él estaba completamente desnudo y yo todavía tenia mi ropa interior.

_ Bella..tienes tiempo de arrepentirte y dejamos hasta aquí …no me voy a enojar…_ cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió mirándome de una forma especial, trasmitiéndome todo su amor en esa mirada_ ..pero hazlo ya..princesa_ no dije nada solo me colgué de su cuello y lo hice descender sobre mi mis labios que se abrieron a los suyos, mi lengua acaricio cada parte interna de su cavidad, su boca se separo de la mía y descendió por mi cuello , y fue bajando hasta mis sernos, sus caricias debían ser catalogadas como atentado a la cordura, los empezó a lamer por cada pedazo, deteniéndose en los pezones ¡que delirio!, se deleito lamiéndolos con la punta de ese instrumento de placer, para después succionarlo con alma y vida, el otro seno recibió la misma atención, mi centro empezó a palpitar, y osadamente mi mano llego hasta su erección, mis dedos no podían abarcarlo completamente, empecé a masajearlo , pero una de sus manos, me detuvo.

_ Amor no lo hagas….._ su frente se apoyo en la mía, si continuas, voy a terminar antes de empezar y te juro que es lo ultimo que quiero, hoy tienes que ser parte de mi cuerpo, tienes que acoplarte a mi.- sus manos bajaron a mis caderas y se deshicieron de la ultima barrera, empezó a darme besos desde mis senos pasando por mi ombligo hasta llegar a donde mi cuerpo lo quería tener muy dentro, acaricio suavemente con sus dedos los pocos bellos que cubrían esa zona, levanto la mirada, y vi como su lengua se asomo entre esos labios que eran mi perdición, lentamente bajo su cara y con sus manos separó mis muslos dándose más espacio, al llegar cerca de ese punto que con solo rozarlo me hacia delirar se detuvo , no pude evitar mirar como cerraba sus ojos y una expresión de placer le cruzo la cara cuando su lengua entro en contacto conmigo, un gruñido de satisfacción salió de su garganta y yo no pude evitar tomar la almohada y morderla cuando sentí como mis piernas empezaron a temblar, mientras su lengua subía y bajaba por todo mi sexo, luego quedándose de nuevo allí en ese punto en donde todas las mujeres nos volvemos locas y adictas, sentí como su dedo se adentraba y empezaba a masajear, no aguante más Y grite su nombre tan fuerte que agradecí no tener a nadie como vecinos.

_ Shssss…..preciosa…quiero que me escuches_ se incorporo y tomo posición entre mis piernas, sus manos en mis mejillas_ voy a hacerlo lo más suavemente….una vez que entre..no me detendré.._ yo asentí a lo que me decía_ te amo Bella…no lo olvides.

Mis labios lo recibieron nuevamente su lengua me daba placer al besarme, era tan gentil, sentí como sus manos me acomodaban entre sus muslos, no tenia miedo de él, tenia miedo al dolor de la primera vez, como si comprendiese mis temores empezó de nuevo a acariciarme, y cuando empezaba de nuevo a tener un orgasmo se detenía, la siguiente caricia me sorprendió porque con su glande empezó a rozarme de nuevo y al entrar en el tramo de un nuevo orgasmo, introdujo de apoco la punta para luego parar y mirarme, sus dedos volvieron a trabajar en mi clítoris y al iniciar las contracciones de placer sentí como entro completamente, lleve la respiración por la sorpresa, por el pequeño dolor y la invasión, cada parte de mi ser lo sentía, me llenaba por completo.

_ Dios…quédate quieto….por favor…_ como respuesta me beso suavemente, abriendo mis labios y empezando con su lengua un juego de vaivén, simulando lo mismo que quería hacer en mi parte inferior_ se que pasará..el dolor..pero….prueba a moverte.._ mis dientes se prendieron a su hombro_ lo siento.

_ Bella..debes relajarte…_ no paraba de besarme las mejillas , los parpados, sentía como temblaba su cuerpo, todo por contenerse, tome aire y trate de relajarme, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese como me gustaba, eso me excitaba, y decidí hacerlo, cuando volví a mojarme por sus besos, empezó a moverse suavemente, todas sueñan con tener un hombre bien dotado en la cama, pero para una primera vez…. cuesta.. asimilarlo… Mi cuerpo empezó a disfrutar de su invasion y comenzó a enviarme señales de placer por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, cada nueva embestida, me gustaba más, hasta que empecé a acompañar sus movimientos con mis caderas, todo empezó a dar vueltas, estaba gozando como nunca, de verdad era único tenerlo dentro, mis paredes vaginales empezaron a contraerse, sentía como apretaba esa parte de él, que nos había unido como un solo cuerpo, no aguantaba más.

_ Mi corazón córrete por mi..por favor_ ni bien lo escuche, sentí como pequeñas convulsiones crecer por mi parte inferior, y también lo sentí a él, nuestros jugos se mezclaron y se deslizaron entre nosotros. Fue lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado. No me arrepentía de haberme entregado , lo amaba y en el amor se da todo o no es amor.

Edward me abrazo y rodo para quedar yo encima de él, todavía lo sentía en mí.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse…no pude evitar..caer en un sopor…estaba saciada….él era increíble…ya era su mujer. Y él era mío….mmm que rico…era Edward Cullen…..mío

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mmmmm….errrr espero les haya gustado…mi cara esta roja, como un tomate….vergüenza a mi edad…. Es que este Lemmón… Para una mujer la primera vez..debe ser especial… y yo me imagine la primera vez con este Edward…errrr.. imaginacionesJ

Deseo que les haya en verdad parecido bien… en el otro capitulo..habrá más no se lo pierdan….

Espero su comentarios ..para ustedes no es mucho pero para mi es muy especial….

Besos Rohayhu Rochie


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII Inoportunos…familiares y amigos.

Edward POV

Sentí como Bella cayó en un sueño..profundo..la amaba..esta niña mujer, me manejaba a su antojo, acaricie su cuerpo dormido sobre mi.

Era perfecta, sus pequeñas nalgas estaban al aire eran como media lunas perfectas, sus largas piernas estaban extendidas sobre las mías, tome el borde de las sabanas y nos tape, solo el recordar la forma en que la saboree y la hice mía me hacia nuevamente desearla, pero tendría que aguantarme las ganas, ella estaría adolorida, sabia que la primera vez era incomodo y ella al ser un poco estrecha dificultaba un poco más las cosas, el recordar el momento justo cuando me uní a ella y sentir como si hubiese entrado dentro de un estuche apretado y caliente casi me hizo terminar allí mismo.

Dios me volvía a endurecer, no lo podía evitar, era como mi marca de heroína personal, mire el reloj eran las dos de la mañana, rodé y la deje de costado y fui al baño, en el camino me quede congelado, la palma de mi mano se estrello en mi frente, maldición, no había usado preservativos, me di vuelta y la mire, me podría matar si le pasaba algo , que estúpido, debido a la ganas..se me pasó, camine al baño a darme una rápida ducha, tome una tollas me envolví las caderas en ellas y salí con otra en la mano, había mojado previamente con agua caliente, llegue a la cama y me incline, la destape y separe sus muslos con suavidad, ahí estaba la prueba de su virginidad perdida y de que no haya usado preservativos, limpie con suavidad su entrepierna, eso despertó a Bella que me miró sorprendida y luego con un sonrojo tan encendido se tapo la cara con la almohada, apenas pude escuchar lo que dijo

_ Edward..¿Qué haces?...deja_ se puso en un ovillo con la almohada abrazándola y usándola como escudo, para evitar que continuase mi tarea.

_ amor mírame_ estire la almohada e hice que me mirse_ no debes tener vergüenza…. pero debía higienizarte

_ déjame..lo hare yo…_ trató de tomar la toalla , no le deje _ amor .._ la abrace_ abrázame..pequeña…desde ahora..todo lo que hagamos lo haremos juntos…no debes nunca dejar de contarme nada..de lo que sientas o te pase..somos uno..y yo no quiero que te pase nada…_ Bella se arrodillo, hermosa en su desnudez y me abrazo, todavía estaba desnudo bajo la toalla y ella sin proponérselo al abrazarse a mi quedo sentada a horcajadas, toda su esencia, su centro quedaba sobre mi, no había forma de calmar mi respiración, mi entrepierna estaba a punto de explotar, como si nada se acomodo abrazándome fuerte.

_ Bella…..amor.._ las palabras se me atoraba en la garganta..tenerla así desnuda sobre mi era increíble_ ..dime ¿Cómo te sientes?.._ no me dejo terminar su boca se pego a la mía, sentirla desinhibida, asumiendo el control del beso me enloqueció, tome su boca abierta sobre la mía, deslice mi lengua por sus labios y luego enredándome en la suya, mis manos se adueñaron de sus nalgas y la apreté más sobre la evidencia de mi delirio, la empecé a mover en forma circular presionando en ese lugar en donde quería estar.

_ Oh..Edward ..te amo.._ cada palabra era sellada con un beso desesperado, sus manos se perdían en mi pelo, en mi cuello, luego bajo, hasta la toalla que le dio un estirón, y saco de entre nuestros cuerpos..

_ ¿Bella estas segura?..._ no quería lastimarla..pero yo me moría por volver a estar dentro de ella.

_ te quiero de nuevo …..hagamos nuevamente el amor_ ella apoyo sus rodillas en la cama, a ambos lados de mis muslos y se incorporo un poco, para dejarme espacio y poder situarme en la entrada de mi deleite, sus besos todavía llenaban mi cara y cuello.

_ Bella será mejor que lo hagas tú_ ni bien pronuncie eso, sentí como mi cuerpo era absorbido por el de ella, mis ojos no se apartaban de su cara, las muecas de su rostro fueron mi perdición, a medida que iba entrando pasó de una mordida de labio, a asomar la lengua y luego como final un Ohhh, que casi me llevó al limite, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, como diciéndonos sin palabras que éramos felices…que nadie podría opacar semejante momento, tome sus caderas y la ayude a moverse, con un ritmo suave, pero fijo, cada estocada enviaba señales a mi cuerpo, para apurar ese ritmo, sentí como el sudor iba perlando mi frente, pero quería darle la oportunidad de poder terminar ella, llegar a un orgasmo…que no pudiera olvidar, quería que atesorase como yo este momento , como uno de los mejores que nos tocaría vivir juntos.

Después de bañarnos bajamos a la cocina a preparar un desayuno..o cena muy tardía…no sabría como llamarle.

Tomados de la mano entramos a la cocina…el realizar cosas rutinarias me gustaba, la envolví con mis brazos, y de esa forma comimos lo que teníamos a mano.

_ Sabes..el siguiente semestre termino..la Universidad…_ entre bocado y bocado, el hablar daba más gusto, eso me hizo decidirme a proponerle una idea recién procesada _ ¿Qué te parecería..vivir juntos..hasta que termines tú…_ Mire su cara se había quedado congelada con un pedazo de queso apunto de meterlo en la boca_ se que parece muy precipitado.. pero Bella…yo no quiero estar separado de ti…_ la di vuelta y la pegue a mi pecho_ ahora mismo…odio tener que llevarte a tu casa y luego venir a dormir sólo aquí…quiero amanecer y despertarme todos los días contigo, ahora mismo, me vuelve loco..pensar que nos separaremos.

_ Edward..yo no sé que decir..¿quieres que vivamos juntos?

_ Si..lo quiero..no te lo digo mañana mismo..porque..tu padre me mataría…quiero dejarle que se acostumbre a mi…a nuestra relación, y mientras tanto podemos ver unos departamentos juntos..hasta encontrar el adecuado…

_ Yo…tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti….y me parece bien el tiempo que dices, así papá se hará a la idea de que somos pareja…

_ Bien…iré viendo con una inmobiliaria sobre departamentos cerca del gimnasio y tu casa, para así no estar lejos de tu papá y hermana. ¿Te parece?.

_ Si me parece muy buena la idea..

_ Bueno limpiemos todo aquí y volvamos a tu casa_ empezamos a juntar los vasos y platillos utilizados.._ por ser nuestra primera salida nos hemos excedidos en todo.._ nos reímos por que en verdad no habíamos hecho caso a la recomendación de su padre.

Llegamos a la casa de bella, la luz del pórtico estaba prendida.

_ Bueno..creo que por esta salida , tu padre me colocará entre las personas no gratas de su lista_ escuche reír a Bella.

_ Edward…creo que al invitarme a salir..ya entraste en esa lista…espero, que salgas pronto de ella, pero para ocupar una en su aprecio…._ mi boca se acercó despacio _ ..yo te quiero.

_ Hay..Bella si supieras..como me siento..en verdad..te amo..y esta noche fue maravillosa.._ vi como su cara se tiño de rubor_ ¿Crees que mañana…no mejor dicho hoy…podamos salir otra vez…

_ ¿Por qué no vienes a casa a almorzar?..sabes tengo que preparar algunas cosas para la Universidad..

_ Bueno la verdad que yo también…_ pensé en serio, era lo mejor, nos sentaríamos juntos para hacer las actividades.._ vendré a almorzar, ahora ve tú a dormir un rato…descansa…princesa.

Estaba feliz…el estar con ella..era de lo más delicioso..ella era deliciosa.

Bella POV

_ Bella …te parece bien que presentemos en dos pawer point nuestro trabajo_ mire a mi amiga Ángela_ por que en uno podríamos ..atiende bien_ alzo sus manso en el aire simulado ventanas_ la parte teórica y en otra ejemplos concretos del tema…esas fotografías que bajaste están grandiosas..lucirán..tremendamente bien… te lo aseguro..

_ Ángela ..como siempre tienes todo organizado…._ recogí mis libros y camine rumbo al estacionamiento_ creo que el infocus ya lo ha reservado Lis…no habrá problema..

_ Si ya esta apartado para nosotros en la fecha prevista…pero es necesario..coordinar los tiempos y otros detalles._ caminaba impaciente..quería encontrarme con Edward..llevábamos dos semanas desde nuestra primera vez..y seguíamos en la búsqueda del departamento, no había comentado eso con nadie todavía, me parecía todo irreal..además tenía miedo por papá, no quería que armase un escándalo. Pero quería vivir con él, estar juntos, otra vez, la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo no se había concretado, porque tenia a Alice pegada a los talones o a Ángela que me acompañaba a todos lados, parecía que estuviesen confabulados para no dejarnos solos

_ Bueno esperemos el día y se vera como resulta, mañana quedamos en juntarnos en casa , no te olvides que el sábado es el cumple de Alice, lo haremos en la casa de Edward.

_ ¿Cómo olvidarme de semejante..actividad es un acontecimiento que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo_ río Ángela_ bueno hoy no iré contigo..quede en encontrarme con Benn…estoy en tratativas para convencerlo para que vaya conmigo a la fiesta.

_ Genial.._ de verdad tendría a Edward hoy para ni sola…aunque sea por unos minutos. Mire y lo vi sentado en el auto leyendo unas carpetas, el también estaba con un montón de trabajos de la universidad y con algunos preparativos par la sociedad que firmaría con su amigo Emmet, ellos en eran formidables, Emmet y Rosalie…habíamos vuelto a salir a bailar..pero por haber llegado tan tarde..papá había puesto algunas reglas, en donde no podía excederme en los horarios, eso también confabuló contra nosotros.. Por lo que ahora una burbuja de felicidad subió por mi cuerpo. Camine despacio hasta la ventana, me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla, sus ojos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos a mirarme, eran en verdad hermosos ,ese verde..era increíble.

_ Preciosa..no te oí.._ abrió la puerta y salió, a darme otro beso de respuesta al mío, tomó mis libros y lo coloco en el asiento de atrás, camino conmigo de la mano para llevarme l otro lado del conductor, pero se detuvo y miro a ambos lados_ Y Ángela?

_ Oh..ella no vendrá_ mi corazón brincaba pero trate de disimular _ quedo en encontrarse con Ben..iremos solos.._ lo mire a los ojos _ solos tu y yo

_ Bella _ me abrazo a su cuerpo.._ que sorpresa..pensé que mi castigo iba a ser interminable..

_¿Tú castigo?..

_ Si por haber..faltado a mi palabra…de esa noche..creo en la ley cósmica..que todo lo que haces te vuelve con creces.. y esa noche yo disfrute mucho..fui muy feliz…pero falle en cumplir lo que me pidieron y por ello me quede sin poder volver a estar contigo a solas….

_ Oh..Edward…no puedes creer eso…

_ Oh si lo creo..pero ahora ya puedo decir que estoy perdonando.

_ Vamos amor…._ dentro de mi también creía que había sido castigada por haber desobedecido..pero ..no me importaba…lo había disfrutado…fue increíble…hermoso.

Subimos al auto y emprendimos el camino a la casa.

_ Edward…..el viernes tenemos que ir a comprar las bebidas para el cumpleaños de Alice..

_ Si ..pasaré por ti después de la Universidad e iremos a retirarlas…¿Quienes vendrán? Ya esta decidido?

_ Si Ángela, Benn, Emily, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper. Y cinco compañeras de ella del instituto.

_ No somos mucho…

_ para nada..lo suficiente para divertirnos.

_ me parece bien…

_ también le avise a papá que nos quedaríamos a dormir para limpiar la casa.

_ ¿Y qué dijo?

_ Ah..le pareció..bien ya que no quería que dejemos sucia la casa, no quiere quedar mal con tus padres..

_ Ah…la bendita…educación..la amo en estos momentos..

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?..no entiendo..

_ Amor..podrás quedarte más tiempo conmigo..juntos.._ cuando lo entendí mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Llegamos a la casa, adentro Alice estaba preparando la merienda

_ Llegaron temprano …

_ Si es que esta vez Ángela no vino con nosotros…

_ Ah..Hola Edward…_ se detuvo a mirarnos contrariada_ ya ….pero debo ir a comprar algunas cosas..¿Quieres ir conmigo?

_ Hola Alice…¿cómo estas?_ Alice asintió al saludo de Edward, e hizo un encogimiento de hombros mientras seguía hablando conmigo

_ No Alice, voy a dejar mis cosas y prepararme para el gimnasio_ fui hacia la escalera mientras Alice salía a la calle _ te esperaremos, tranquila.

_ Ok, nos vemos…enseguida.

Subí la escalera seguida de Edward.

_ te espero mientras preparas tus cosas_ tomó un libro de la mesita y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama, yo tomé mi bolso y puse unos vaqueros para después, muda de ropa completa, luego tome mi equipo de gimnasia y me dirigí al baño, di la vuelta para mirarlo y decirle que vendría enseguida, pero me quede clavada en sus ojos, me estaba prácticamente comiendo con la mirada, sentí un calorcito único, hasta un tempano se derretiría con esos ojos.

_ Bella…antes de ir al baño…_ se levantó y caminó hacia mi_ me podrías regalar un pequeño besito…sabes ..hace días que estoy sediento…de ti_ cada palabra dicha era subrayada por un paso acercándose a mi…

No pude evitar..complacerlo, era increíble…quien se negaría a Edward…nadie..

Mis brazos se lazaron lentamente y se enroscaron en su cuello, mi espalda sintió la presión de sus palmas que me acercaban más a él, presiono todo mi cuerpo al suyo, llevó esa palma a apoyarlas en mis nalgas, mientras que su boca absorbía mi aliento, Dios…era increíble, sentía como me estaba mojando literalmente, este hombre me hacia delirar…quería más , una de sus manos se perdió en mis cabellos mientras que la otra bajo por mi falda y empezó a levantarla arrastrándola con sus caricias, sentí como el calor de su palma tomó mi nalga debajo de mi ropa interior, no sólo allí, lentamente fue recorriendo un camino que lo llevo a acariciar mi vientre y luego pubis…, cuando sentí que se metió entre mis pliegues femeninos , deliré a punto de desmayarme.

_ Te extrañé amor…,_ en un solo movimiento llegamos a la cama, quede prisionera de su cuerpo, lo sentía totalmente sobre mi…_ si seguimos así sin poder darnos un beso normal..y apasionado..caliente..gustoso..voy a trepar por las paredes.

Reí feliz..y lo abrace fuerte enrosque mis piernas a su cadera.

_ Dios ..no lo quiera amor…, bésame y evitaremos tu conversión a hombre araña…_ la sonrisa de él se perdió en los besos que iniciamos, las caricias estaban cada vez más subidas, su manos tomo mis bragas y las empezó a bajar lentamente.

Quede con mis faldas enrolladas a la cintura y el apoyado totalmente sobre mi.

_ Bella tócame..por favor.._ mis manos fueron a sus pantalones, impulsada por su insistencia desprendí los botones y el cierre, no podía creer que sin pudor estaba tomando en mis manso la erección de Edward, él en cambio estaba dentro mío , me penetraba con sus dedos y besaba mi boca loco de frenesí, me moví un poco, quería más, lo quería a él.

_ Edward..por favor…hazlo…te quiero…ahora…_ en un movimiento..perfecto bajo un poco más sus pantalones y entro completamente_ Ahhh..sii

_ Te extrañe …mi princesa.._ sus movimientos eran lentos y circulares..sentía como hormigas recorriendo mis piernas…subiendo..

_ Bella….ya llegue._ Edward se congeló..sobre mi… y al siguiente lo tenia saltando fuera de mi y corriendo al baño, me quise morir..si yo había quedado mal…con ganas que sería él…mi Dios..quería morirme…_ Bella.._ acomodé mi falda, recogí rápidamente mi ropa interior del suelo en donde había caído y la puse entra las ropas que bajaría al lavadero_ ahh…. aquí estas, tomaré mi bolsa y ya estaré lista _ miró a todos lados _ ¿y Edward?_ quise..que me tragase la tierra.

_ En…el baño…

_ ¿Por que no te has cambiado?_ me miró con incertidumbre.

_ Es…tuvi..mos hablando_ ¿por qué no podía mentir como los demás?.

_ Bueno veré las cosas abajo y te espero.

_ Ya…

Cuando Alice se fue, vino entrando Edward…con el pelo mojado la camisa acomodada en el pantalón, las manos en el bolsillo y la mirada en el suelo. Tenia miedo de que estuviese enojado, lo mire mordiéndome los labios…

_ Bella….Dios.._ paso su mano por el pelo.._ creo que no aguantaré terminar el semestre…esta situación..me matará.._ suspiró_ Quiero estar contigo sin que tema que alguien nos interrumpa.., quiero poder besarte sin pedir permiso…, alzo la mirada y me vio, sus ojos brillaban de risa…sus labios temblaban..hasta que lo venció..la hilaridad, un peso salió de mi pecho, me acerque y lo bese despacio.

_ Lo siento…yo…_ metí mi cara en su pecho.

_ No digas nada iré abajo a esperarte.. _ su mano acaricio mi pelo y lo envió para atrás._ te amo….

Beso mi frente y salió de mi dormitorio.

Pensé en lo que me dijo..hoy , parecía ser cierto…todavía seguíamos castigados..por haber roto la promesa ..pero era delicioso..Incumplir lo hablado, lo prometido…me encantaba estar en sus brazos..¿y a quien no?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno ..pensé en este capitulo..conste que tarde un poco..por algunas interrupciones, culpable..yo de todas ellas, no puedo evitar ser tan Charlatana(habladora)..pero ya esta´._

_Me detuve a pensar en esas etapas de los noviazgos..en donde se te va de las manos..cuando estas con tu pareja..y de repente zaz…alguien te interrumpe…les cuento que yo me encontré una vez como Alice…me recuerdo bien..pesque infraganti..a mi prima..no me olvidaré..y de seguro..que ellos me quisieron matar en esa época…por eso este capi va dedicado a ese mi primo….político..que ya no esta más con nosotros..forma parte de los ángeles..que nos rodean..él siempre fue generoso…_

_Discúlpame ..por haber sido una aguafiestas…._

_Pero la vida..es así.._

_Comenten chicas …si no les gustó..lo siento..si les pareció ..diferente no se..asi me salió el capi.._

_Besos Rochie Rohayhu_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII Decisiones….

Edward POV

Si continuaba en la misma situación de novio en vilo, en cualquier momento iba a tener un colapso….¡por favor!..saber que Bella era mía tanto como yo de ella, me gustaba, pero no poder estar un poco solos, siempre acompañados me volvía loco. Dios.. estos pensamientos..estaban dentro de mi, día y noche .

Hoy me había llamado más temprano la inmobiliaria, había dos posibles proyectos de departamentos cerca del gimnasio, y otro un poco más cerca de la Universidad, tendría que hablar con ella, cuando más rápido decidamos el lugar no mudaríamos….

Revisé mis carpetas, ni siquiera los apuntes que había echo en clases, me servían..estaba muy distraído…Tendría que concentrarme un poco más.

El golpe en la puerta me distrajo.

_ Adelante…_ la dueña de mis pensamientos metió la cabeza y le sonreí_ adelante..preciosa._ La cara de Bella era de preocupación..duda_ ¿Qué pasa? _ me levanté y avance hacia ella, por su parte cerro la puerta y se apoyo sobre la madera_ ¿Por qué estas..preocupada?

_ ¿No estas enojado?.._ bajo la cabeza..y se cruzo de brazos al frente de su cuerpo_ pensé que lo estarías….bueno es que ..mira no se..que decir..no pudimos hablar mucho durante el camino y con Alice parloteando….

_ No estoy enojado…..y si crees que por lo que sucedió más temprano.._ la abrace y apoye mi mentón sobre su cabeza, sus brazos me envolvieron_ Bella ..te amo..y menos mal que has venido porque justo ahora estaba pensando que tendremos que hacernos de tiempo mañana a parte de ir a ver las bebidas pasaremos para ver algunos departamentos.._ Ella alzó la mirada y seguía la preocupación en su mirada_ Preciosa ..¿que te pasa?..no quieres ir a vivir conmigo…

_ No, no es eso..es que no quiero lastimar a mi papá..y dejar a Alice.._ apoyo su frente en mi pecho_ Te amo… de eso no dudo..quiero vivir contigo, pero sé que le causaré un disgusto a papá y también a mamá. Ella ….ya me imagino que le dirá muchas cosas..sobre de cómo me crió…y todo eso…

_ Escucha amor_ sentí como se estrujaba mi corazón_ si no te hará feliz atrasaremos lo de ir a vivir juntos…_ mi mano tembló…a lo mejor deberíamos tomar otra salida, tal vez ¿casarnos?...la quería como mi esposa..si podíamos asumir muchas cosas e ir a vivir juntos..sería lo correcto..todo eso bullendo en mis pensamientos hizo que lo que dijera a continuación sonará de forma impersonal…hasta para mi_ si la mejor manera de hacerlo es casarnos…lo haremos…si me parece lo correcto.

Sentí como en mis brazos se puso tiesa, y luego se separó de mi.

_ Mira Edward..yo no te estoy obligando a nada…._ se separó y me dio la espalda, me maldije por mi falta de tacto…_ no necesitamos casarnos..sabes.. de eso ni hablar..con lo de vivir juntos..yo te amo..y de verdad me gustaría vivir contigo…

_ Mira Bella…yo se que sonó como si fuese de forma obligada lo que te pedí..pero amor déjame hacerlo nuevamente_ me acerqué y tome su mano_ Isabella Swan..quieres ser mi esposa …te prometo quererte siempre… adorarte en cada suspiro…_ tome su barbilla y la levante hacia mi cara_ dime que si..amor.._ acerque mi boca a la suya y la besé suavemente, pues cada vez que la sentía me volvía loco, soñaba con amanecer con ella en mis brazos, soñaba estar el resto de mis días con ella.

_ Yo ..Edward…me encantaría..casarme contigo.._ no perdí oportunidad y la volví a besar, sabia a gloria y algo más..a amor._ pero también podríamos mudarnos mientras hacemos los preparativos_ eso me emociono, pues estaba consciente del amor de ella a su padres pero que también tratará de contentarme y darme felicidad demostraba lo bondadosa que era.

El viernes, cuando fui a recogerla estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta que haríamos en casa, para la siguiente semana llegaban mis padres, ya no veía la hora de presentarlos, por más que ya había hablado de ella con ellos, quería que la conozcan, además si iba a ser un miembro permanente de la familia, ya era el momento de que la conozcan.

Ángela se había ido a encontrarse nuevamente con el famoso Ben, mañana lo conoceríamos..

Las bebidas ya la teníamos en el baúl del auto, por lo que el recorrer los departamentos era nuestra prioridad ahora.

Llegamos primero al que estaba cerca de la Universidad, era muy bonito, de tres ambientes, dormitorio, sala, cocina ., la encargada que nos esperaba, trato de cerrar el trato pero con Bella decidimos mirar los otros lugares antes de decidirnos.

Al siguiente que llegamos, no estaba muy lindo, Bella ni siquiera quiso mirar, como a ella, tampoco me gusto el vecindario, el tercero si estaba lindo cerca del gimnasio, estaba en la parte de arriba de unos dúplex, entrada de auto, dos dormitorios, una cocina, la sala, y un lavadero. Estaba precioso, me gustó, la observé de reojo ella daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos mirando hacia arriba.

_ Es precioso….Edward…me gusta_ recorrió los dos ventanales de la sala_ mira dan a la calle, tiene rejas , me parece seguro, es espacioso, además no tengo muchas cosas._ suspiro _ me gusta …esta cerca de casa y del gimnasio….

_ hablare con la empleada de la inmobiliaria…este será nuestro hogar, los colores son muy lindos..no tendremos que cambiar nada_ me acerque y la abrace_ ¿te gusta nuestra futura residencia? Será de nosotros …estaremos juntos sin interrupciones, y lo que más anhelo, es despertar a tu lado, que mis brazos estén llenos de ti, que al cerrar mis ojos estés allí, y también al abrirlos.

_ Me suenas muy romántico señor Cullen…¿Qué dirían todas esas muchachas que suspiran por ti, cuando se enteren que tus días de libertad están llegando a su fin?

_ Oh..preciosa parece que no te has dado cuenta que mis días de libertad ya tocaron a su fin meses atrás._ sonreí y recorrimos las habitaciones_ necesitaremos comprar algunas cosas, no tenemos nada.

_ Pero eso implica mucho dinero..

_ De eso me encargó yo..me acompañaras a elegir algunos muebles, especialmente _ la miré a los ojos, esperando su reacción_ la cama _ allí estaba el rubor..maravilloso y delator, me encantó, eso demostraba que estaba atenta a mi y que se emocionó_ algunos muebles para la sala, la heladera

_ Dios eso ….tal vez ayude con algo tengo ahorrado un poco..

_ No Bella ni hablar..veremos que necesitaremos y después lo vamos decidiendo…_ metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saque un pequeño estuche_ Er.._ aclare mi garganta de repente sentía un nudo allí_ amor…sé que te pedí ser mi esposa..pero ahora..quisiera hacerlo..como es debido_ abrí la caja sobre terciopelo blanco descansaba un anillo de oro con cinco piedras en hileras una al lado de la otra_ Bella como ya has aceptado ser mi esposa te entrego este anillo como símbolo de compromiso…a todos estos años que vendrán, a todos los años felices que nos esperan.

_ Es hermoso…._ tome su mano y separe lentamente el dedo anular, con toda delicadeza deslice el anillo allí y luego lo selle con un beso_ me ..gusta..es hermoso.. te amo ..no imaginas cuanto.

_ creo que rivalizaremos en la medida de este amor…porque mi parecer es que el mío es inmenso…Te amo..Bella._ caminamos de la mano hacia la salida_ Creo que debemos decidir la fecha .

_ La fecha…¿la fecha?..

_ Si del casamiento..

_ Me gustaría para las fiestas de Navidad..¿qué opinas?

_ genial…así organizaremos algo muy lindo pero intimo..

Salimos de nuestra futura casa, hablando de pequeños detalles, nos quedaba todavía algo por saldar…su papá..tendría que pedirle..Dios eso sería difícil…ese hombre me daba pánico, apenas sonreía.

Llegamos a la casa de ella, suspire no había llegado todavía su padre.. todavía, podía posponer el encuentro..Cobarde me dije.. Bella se merecía mucho más.

Decidimos dejar las cajas de las bebidas dentro de la cajuela del auto ya que la llevaría hasta casa para la fiesta de mañana.

_ Hola Edward…_ como siempre Alice vino corriendo y me abrazo_ eres el hermanito que nunca tuve…y más te quiero por la fiesta de mañana

_ Alice..me parece que eres muy interesada..no me quieres .._ le dije bromeando_ tu cariño es muy comercial.

_ ¡Edward…!_ chillo_ yo te quiero..y si la fiesta no se hacia en tu casa igual te seguiría queriendo…_ de un salto me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rumbo a la cocina_ ..Yo preparé la cena….pueden dedicarse a ustedes tortolitos..papá vendrá más tarde..hay reunión de concejales y tendrá que estar allí para rato._ había entrado a la cocina y saco nuevamente la cabeza_ por cierto..prometo no interrumpir ..nada..me quedó abajo_ hizo un guiño_ me portaré como una buena hermanita

_ ¡Alice!..._ Bella exclamó y le tiró uno de los almohadones del sofá, pero se escucho la risa cantarina de ella desde la cocina._ Por Dios mi hermana es terrible.

_ Nop..a mi me gusta..hoy le perdono todo…_ dije riendo, tome su mano y caminamos rumbo a la escalera_ ¿tienes mucho que hacer?

Si…_ me miró apenada_ si mañana quiero tener libre, debo terminar algunos ejercicios..

_ Entonces te ayudaré y acompañaré, traeré mis cosas del auto y lo haremos juntos, para poder disfrutar un buen fin de semana.

_ Eres un sol..

_ pero esto tiene un precio.._ la mire pícaro_ uno muy sabroso para mi_ sonreí y la pegué a mi. Humm el deslizar mi boca sobre la suya, abrirla tiernamente para mi y saborearla, era lo que siempre anhelaba cada día, disfrutamos uno cuantos minutos perdidos uno en el otro, cada sensación era atesorada dignamente, en mi corazón.

Trabajamos como hora y media, luego bajamos a cenar y volvimos a trabajar, se hacía tarde..me tenía que ir…Su papá no llegaba..no podía quedarme más.

_ Amor..me voy..tu papá , no llega y debo conducir, no quiero que se haga muy noche.

_ esta bien te acompaño…_ caminando de la mano con ella , me dije que dentro de poco, ya no nos despediríamos, estaríamos juntos toda la noche y cada parte de nuestro tiempo libre. Cuanto antes arregle lo de la inmobiliaria, y adquiera los muebles necesarios , nos mudaríamos…y luego lo del casamiento, ya no quería estar sin ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este capi es muy corto…lo separé de la fiesta…de Alice…

Pido disculpas chicas.. en serio.. no pude levantar antes los capítulos…

Cómo les dije escribir las tres historias ..lleva su gota de ensalada en la cabeza, sabiendo que soy ..aficionada.

Pero me gusta…. Hacerlo

Y mi trabajo por otro lado es muy absorbente.

Pero prometo que en la semana tendrán sus capítulos…más adelante me organizaré.

Rochie Rohayhu


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX Bien…. la fiesta llegó..

Bella Pov

Llegó la mañana..papá no había vuelto..llamó avisando que hubo una serie de robos , y que resultaron heridas dos personas..

Edward pasó temprano a buscarnos a Alice y a mi..llevamos un bolso cargado con ropas para la fiesta y remuda para mañana ya que nos quedaríamos a arreglar todo después de la fiesta.

La bocina sonó dos veces y salí corriendo a saludarlo, estaba a guapísimo como siempre, tenia puesto unos jeans negros y pulóver verde con una chamarra negra, sus ojos verdes estaban muy brillantes.

_ Hola preciosa.. ..¿ya están listas?.._ llevaba el bolso al hombro y me acerque corriendo, me metí al auto , se inclinó y me dio un beso bien goloso..mmm que me erizo toda la piel.._ Dios como extrañe esto_ y volvió a tomar mi labio en los suyos..

Alice salió corriendo..estaba toda alborozada.

_ espérenme..yo soy la agasajada..es a mi a quien no deben olvidar _ entro veloz al auto se metió en el asiento trasero y agarro por el cuello a Edward y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla_ te quiero hermanito….gracias por hoy..estoy re feliz…

_ Dios Alice..no hace falta que me lo digas..te quiero mucho…también…

_ Bueno en marcha…tortolos…tenemos mucho que hacer_ me reí ..me encantaba que mi dos amores se quieran tanto..Edward era muy considerado con ella.

Hicimos el camino…escuchando música..y bromeando sobre lo que pasaría si destrozábamos la casa.

_ No quiero que ni lo insinúen..mamá me hizo prometerle que cuidaríamos sus muebles y jarrones…_ miró a Alice por el espejo retrovisor y luego a mi_ se los juré

_ No te preocupes..amor te lo cuidaremos…

Llegamos a la casa, bajamos el equipaje..el día anterior ya se había guardado, lo necesario par a el acontecimiento.

Trabajamos toda la mañana, preparamos bocaditos, pastelitos dulces y salados, tartas, sándwiches, las bebidas las pusimos a refrigerar.

Para el almuerzo preparamos ravioles con salsa roja..

_ Bella esto esta riquísimo…con más razón cuando nos mudemos no pasaremos hambre_ cuando Edward termino de decir aquello, reino un silencio en la mesa, levante despacio mi vista y la clave en él y luego gire hacia Alice , que se había quedado congelada.

_ Pero…pero..eso ..¿cuando va a ocurrir?_ nos miraba a uno y a otro_ Bella..te vas con Edward..a vivir..sin casarte?.._ Mi hermanita estaba en verdad pálida_ Dios papá sufrirá un ataque.

_ Mira Alice..disculpa no quise que te enteraras así…._ Edward trato de calmarla_ tu hermana y yo queremos casarnos..pero vamos a esperar a que ella termine su carrera, pero no queremos estar más separados..

_ si Alice compréndenos…_ tome la mano de mi hermana_ yo…le diremos a papá mañana…Yo sé que le molestará un poco..pero.

_ Molestará….¿molestará?..eso es decir poco..pero..no soy yo en los zapatos de ustedes…

_ Alice..quisiera..

_ No…. espera Bella_ alzo las manos al aire pidiendo silencio_ yo les deseo la mayor felicidad..los quiero a los dos…así que por mi…no se preocupen.._ se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego a Edward…_ ahora terminemos de comer..que vamos a limpiar y luego una pequeña siesta para estar listos par esta noche. Yuhuuu..mi fiesta.

Limpiamos los cubiertos…acomodamos todo, luego fuimos a la habitación que nos había cedido Edward para dormir.

_ Alice..te agradezco..lo que dijiste.._ me acerque y la abrace muy fuerte_ yo lo amo..lo sabes..y vivir con él es lo que más anhelo y por supuesto casarme también..esta entre mis prioridades..pero seria justo con papá después de tantos sacrificios..terminar mi carrera..

_ Oh Bella sé que lo quieres..y el hecho de que te animes a darle un disgusto tan grande a papá..bueno eso es de admirar.

_ Yo respeto mucho los valores que nos han enseñado..pero me es imposible estar lejos de él.._ enterré mi cara en las manos y luego mire a mi pequeña hermana_ y tener la oportunidad de vivir juntos…no puedo decir a eso no…

_ Bella…ni si quiera yo lo haría..te comprendo_ me tomo de las manos_ .. saquemos los vestidos y lo colgaremos.._ vaciamos el bolso acomodamos los zapatos_ ya esta,… ahora una buena siesta..pero yo dormiré aquí y tu ve junto a ese adonis que tienes por novio

_ Alice estas segura…no quiero ofenderte..ni a papá.

_ por Dios Bella ya no soy una niña hoy ya cumplí mis 17 años…_ puso sus manos en las caderas_ se lo que hacen unos chicos cuando están solos…

Le di un beso a mi hermana y salí caminando hacia el dormitorio de él, llegue a la puerta y la abrí, Edward estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y los pies cruzados en los tobillos, tenia todavía puesta la camisa mangas largas y su jeans, cuando me escucho se sentó de golpe bajando los pies al suelo.

_ Bella-_ metió sus mano entre su pelo_ ¿Qué haces aquí?..Alice..

_ Shisss.._ me acerque y me senté a su lado, puse mi mano en las suyas_ estoy en donde debo estar…junto a ti…

_ Dios Bella…_ sus dedos presionaron su tabique nasal, cerrando sus ojos y luego volvió a mirarme_ discúlpame..se me escapó..fue sin querer ..no estaba en mis planes..decir aquello antes de que tu padre se entrarse.

_ Lo sé..pero era mejor que Alice lo supiera…yo tenia planeado dormir aquí..

_ Ah..yo también lo tenia pensado..aunque estaba planeando raptarte.- reímos los dos

Nos acomodamos en la cama abrazados fuertemente.

_ este es el principio de muchas noches iguales..los dos acostados..amándonos.._ Edward me beso en el pelo, se sentía muy bien..

No se en que momento me dormí..pero lo siguiente que sentí, fue el golpe en la puerta.

_ Bella, Edward…ya es hora levántense_ saltamos los dos y nos dimos cuenta que habíamos caído rendidos uno en brazos de otro.

_ Ya Alice…._ Edward se levantó, , me estiro del brazo ayudándome a levantar, su beso fue tierno_ ve a traer tu ropa para bañarte..aquí conmigo._ lo miré sorprendida pero no necesito repetírmelo dos veces, salí volando al dormitorio.

Alice ya estaba en la ducha, por lo que tome mis cosas y volví al cuarto. Sin decirle nada.

_ ¿Qué te dijo Alice?.._ Edward estaba sacando su ropa interior de sus cajones, me cubrió un rubor al comprender lo intimo de la situación, y vislumbré que dentro de poco esa seria nuestra vida compartiendo todo..los más mínimos detalles._ no levanto las cejas o algo por el estilo.

_ No…. ya se estaba bañando.

Entre al baño seguida de Edward, de repente no sabía como quitarme mi ropa frente a él, me sentí cohibida.

_ Bella si te sientes incomoda , te dejaré sola..

_ No..espera..yo.._ no pude continuar porque él me tomo del rostro y suavemente, pego su mágica boca a la mía con un beso casto , tierno, y se retiro par clavar la mirada a mis ojos.

Me ayudo a sacarme mi pulóver , luego pasó sus manos por detrás a mi espalda y desprendió mi corpiño, mis manos por inercia fueron a mis pechos par cubrirlos , pero el los aparto y deposito unos tiernos besos en los pezones.

Sus manos bajaron a la cintura de mis pantalones y lo empezó a desprender mientras que su boca volvía a ejercer su encantamiento en la mía.

De repente quede desnuda delante de él y me apretó a su cuerpo, pegándome lo suficiente a él como par hacerme evidente el estado excitado de su sexo.

_ Amor…eres todo para mi …_ mis manos empezaron a es tironear su ropa, la camisa no se como logre desprenderla mientras el se quitaba los pantalones todo entre besos..esporádicos..

Fuimos retrocediendo hasta el cubículo de la ducha..el agua cayo sobre nosotros..pero los besos no se interrumpieron, entre jadeos y caricias, Edward tomo la pastilla de jabón y empezó a pasarlo por todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pezones, piernas pelvis, hasta en mi sexo… tiro la pastilla al suelo y volvió a abrazarme, en esta ocasión presionaba en forma insistente su pene totalmente erguido en mi vientre.

Me hizo girar y apoyo mis manos a la loza del baño haciéndome inclinar un poco.

_ Amor abre un poco las piernas_ me susurraba en el oído, deslizo sus dedos dentro mío…casi termino solo con esa caricia_ inclínate un poco más..así_ sentí como apoyo la cabeza de su erección en la entrada de mi carne..y con un movimiento se introdujo..por favor la penetración fue completa, empezó con un vaivén insistente_ no te sueltes amor , voy a levantar una de tus piernas un poco_ al hacer lo que me dijo, casi caigo con el orgasmo que alcance sus embestidas fueron más profundas..y mas rápidas.. pero en el momento de alcanzar el suyo, lo saco de mi cuerpo y termino fuera…

Terminamos de bañarnos, y nos secamos suavemente…fue una experiencia única…

Al bajar Alice ya estaba acomodando los últimos detalles.

_ Llamó papá _ me miro cuando me lo decía _ me felicito..y estaba muy triste por no verme más temprano..dijo que pasaría por aquí más tarde.

_ Me parece genial..así conocerá y vera como estamos.

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche fueron llegando..Ángela y el famoso Ben..era un chico simpático y atractivo..con cara de muy inteligente, con razón mi amiga estaba teniendo paciencia .. Luego Emmet y Rosalie acompañado de un joven muy apuesto, rubio, bastante alto, Jasper..hermano de ella.

_ Hola que gusto que hayan venido…_ dijo Edward_ ven te presentare a mi cuñadita.._ Alice se acercó y saludo muy contenta a los recién llegados pero en el momento de saludarse con Jasper me di cuenta que hubo como una especie de electricidad…

Llegaron Mike, Liz, y otras amigas del Instituto, todos estaban sorprendidos por la casa.

Cuando estábamos ya por retirarnos de la entrada volvimos a escuchar el timbre, al abrir encontramos a Jacob Black, afuera, Edward se envaró y me miró, como si me preguntase que hacia allí.

_ Hola ..¿cómo están?_ traía un paquetito en la mano _ ¿Y la cumpleañera?

_ Alice.._ llame, estaba incomoda , vi como vino presurosa..

_ Hola Jack…que suerte que viniste.._ él entro con el brazo prendido de Alice..

Edward y yo nos miramos..

_ vamos a bailar..¿Si?_ estire de su brazo…esa parte de él no me gustaba..era feo ser tan celoso.

_ ya ..vamos..

La fiesta estaba de lo más linda, como a eso de las 11 de la noche el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

Fui presurosa y me encontré con papá allí.

_ Hola papi.._ le dije y le abrace, en eso vino Alice corriendo…

_ papá…_ salto a su cuello

_ Err..bueno pasaba a ver como estaban y para traerte tu regalo..no podía dejar pasar hoy sin saludarte.._ le entregó una cajita pequeña, que mi hermanita la abrió presurosa, contenía una hermosa pulsera con su nombre.

_ papi es hermoso…_ volvió a abrazarle _ te quiero..

_ bueno _ dijo bastante incomodo_ las dejo cuídense.

En eso llegó Edward, y también saludo a Charly..

Papá volvió a irse así como llego en silencio..quería mucho a ese ser tan gentil..no podía creer que tuviese una profesión tan peligrosa..pero la vida es difícil.

En algún momento de la noche vi a Alice bailando con Jasper, parecían muy cómodos juntos, me alegre por mi hermana.

En uno de esos momentos en donde estas pendiente de todos, y Edward recorría por todos lados, sentí como una mano me tomaba de la cintura , di vuelta para ver quien era y me encontré a Mike.

_ vamos Bella baila conmigo..solo esta música.

_ Yo..Mike..creo que no seria ..oportuno..

_ vamos Bella deja de ser tan dominada…solo te pido bailar.._ bueno tenia razón..no me pedía otra cosa

Le acompañe a la pista improvisada, nos metimos entre Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie.

Estos me miraron sorprendidos , les sonreí..tratando de animarlos..parecería que ellos conocían el carácter posesivo de mi novio.

Cuando termino la música, le dije con un gesto que solo esa música seria y cuando me retiraba, Mike me agarro de la mano y me detuvo, lo mire sorprendida, trate de zafarme sin éxito.

_ Mike ..ya no bailare…

_ Vamos Bella…uno más

_ Mira Mike..no y basta.

_ Bella eres una pesada..no te hará nada otra..

_ Ella te dijo que no.._ la voz de Edward..era como metálica..tomo la mano de mi compañero de la universidad y la separo de mi muñeca_ ahora si me disculpas..la llevare conmigo.

Mike no dijo nada y salió y se fue junto a Liz..Edward me tomo la mano y me llevo a la cocina. Cuando entramos me encaró.

_ no se porque tuviste que bailar con ese idiota..

_ no quiero que te enojes…_ me acerque y apoye mi mano en su torso.._ no quería ser maleducada.

_ Sabes que me disgusta ese tipo..te mira como si quisiera comerte.

_ MI amor..el único que me tiene y me saborea eres tu..yo no podría mirar a nadie más..

_ Me vuelve loco saber que alguien te mira..

_ Por favor tienes que tratar de calmarte.

Ya no dijo más me tomo de la cara y me beso…bruscamente..como si estuviese marcando su territorio..

Debía entender que yo solo era de él y de nadie más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cada palabra la escribo con amor… esta relación..es muy nueva..tiene muchos tintes de inseguridades..posesividad..Bella a pesar de ser muy joven parece ser la más madura…en esta relación..

Todavía muchas cosas deberán pasar ..para llegar a una relación..solida..veremos que trae el próximo capitulo…

Besos Rohayhu… Rochie Cullen


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

Y descubriendo los sentimientos..más profundos..

Bella POV

La fiesta continuó muy divertida y yo muy animada, Emmet, Rosalie, Ángela y Ben no pararon de bailar un segundo.

Jasper…quedó prendado de mi hermanita….con cada cambio de ritmo en la música estaba allí para acompañarla.

Edward como buen anfitrión recorría el salón en donde estaban los invitados y en varias ocasiones salíamos a acompañar a nuestros amigos, bailar no se me daba pero con él..era la gloria..con tropezones….

En cada pasada que hacíamos mi mano no se separaba de la de él, o su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, era un claro indicio de su amor y semáforo para aquellos que no estén enterados de nuestra relación.

_ Amor…voy al baño un rato…_ dándole un beso en su mejilla me aleje hacia el baño social, pero estaba ocupado y decidí ir al del dormitorio.

Alice estaba contentísima, me puse muy feliz porque haya salido todo bien..

Me detuve en la escalera cuando volvía a la fiesta y miré a las personas reunidas que estaban bailando muy animadas. En un rincón Edward habla con Emily que también había venido con Alec, el instructor, Alice había invitado a los del gimnasio porque desde que asistía sus amistades se habían ampliado.

_ Ya era hora de que te dejen respirar un poco.

Me di vuelta y encontré a Jacob recostado por el pasamanos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una pierna sobre la otra, una pose por demás relajada era como si hubiese estado esperando a alguien…¿sería a mi..?

_ ¿Qué te parece la fiesta? _ dije algo convencional, no me sentía tan cómoda a su lado. No porque él fuese desagradable, es que no podía manejar el temperamento posesivo de Edward.

_ La fiesta esta muy linda, le agradecí a Alice la invitación _ descruzó los brazos y se acercó más a mi. No quise retroceder, porque no se merecía un gesto de rechazo….., pero el instinto me dictaba emprender la retirada.

_ Bella ….para serte sincero, he venido a la fiesta para verte_ Lo miré sorprendida….Oh Dios, miré a todos lados buscando a Edward, por ningún motivo querría un enfrentamiento. Su dedo rozo mi brazo _ Es una lástima que ya tengas pareja….no sabes como siento…no haberte conocido ..antes.

_ Mira Jacob …..te agradezco esto…..quiero decir me siento halagada…..pero no creo que sea oportuno tener esta conversación.

Fue subiendo un escalón más y ahora estábamos al mismo nivel. Ahora si, me dije…aléjate, todo mi instinto envió señales de alarma. Debía terminar esta conversación.

_ Para ti no será oportuno, pero yo soy un luchador y tú me gustas demasiado _ se volvió a cruzar de brazos y se apoyo nuevamente al barandal_ sólo quería que lo sepas y que siempre estaré pendiente de alguna oportunidad.

No dije nada , lo expuesto por él , me sorprendió, había asumido que su interés inicial ya se había superado, pero nunca dejamos de cruzarnos en el gimnasio, y nunca decía nada que me indicará lo contrario.

Lo miré y baje las escaleras rodeándolo y cuando mis ojos se fijaron al pie de las escaleras, allí estaba Edward, con los labios apretados. Mi corazón latió desbocado.

Baje lentamente hacia él, sus ojos se desviaron a Jacob y si las miradas tuviesen oportunidad de congelar a las personas, en lo alto de la escalera ya estaría un iceberg.

Edward volvió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió. Por dentro respiré aliviada, temía algún contratiempo.

Su brazo me rodeo los hombros e inclinándose me beso.

_ ¿Qué quería Jacob? _ hablo como si nada..lo incomodase.

_ Me felicito por la fiesta y agradeció la invitación de Alice

_ Ya…_ miró nuevamente hacia él con atención premeditada.

En ese momento uno de los amigos puso en el equipo de música un tema lento.

_ Bella ..ven bailemos _ nos acercamos al grupo y otro de los muchachos disminuyo la luz.

Edward me acercó a su cuerpo y apoyo su mejilla en mi cabeza, en esos momentos odie no ser más alta. Y también agradecí que no hubiera reaccionado como siempre.

Al darme cuenta que mi cara quedaba directamente bajo su barbilla, entre su cuello y pecho, maliciosamente acerque mi rostro a la abertura de su camisa, con suavidad acaricie ese trozo de piel que quedaba a la vista, primero soplando suavemente y cuando conseguí hacerlo perder el ritmo sonreí.

_ Bella…._ su voz sonó como a una caricia _ no sigas…

No pude evitar y mi brazo que hasta ese momento había estado en su cuello, lo baje a su cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo. Mi siguiente movimiento fueron besos cortos en el mismo lugar.

Tal fue mi concentración en lo que estaba realizando y con los ojos cerrados, que cuando el sonido de una puerta cerrándose me hizo abrirlos desorientados, mirando alrededor vi que ya no estábamos en la sala, más bien la biblioteca era nuestro sitio actual.

_ ¿Qué?...

_ Bueno…en vista que querías besarme_ sus palabras sonaban pícaramente _ estamos en un lugar en donde nadie nos molestara.

Me abrazó muy fuerte y compartimos unos maravillosos besos.

Salimos de la biblioteca bastante acalorados. Y seguimos bailando, charlando con todos.

Edward cayó bastante bien a todos mis amigos y por mi parte creería que yo hice lo mismo a los suyos.

Cuando se marcharon todos Alice, Edward y yo , empezamos a juntar, vasos, bandejitas. Después de pasar una hora acomodando muebles, pasar escoba y trapo a los muebles, declaramos que hasta allí llegábamos.

Arrastrando los pies subimos a los dormitorios. Como si nuestro cuerpo fuesen un eslabón del otro , nos abrazamos y caímos en la cama, el cansancio estaba en nosotros pero el amor y las ganas pudieron más.

Recibimos al amanecer abrazados y saciados, cada contacto que disfrutamos, cada caricia marcó en nuestra alma como rasgos de un tatuaje, en el que cada símbolo reflejaba ese conocimiento mutuo que íbamos ganando con el paso del tiempo…ese saber uno sobre el otro…que se va formando como base para una relación duradera.

Edward POV

Sentí a mi adorada acurrucarse más a mi costado.

Con cada momento a su lado iba descubriendo que la amaba mucho.

Nunca hubiese creído que sería tan posesivo.

El primer mes con ella, me reveló muchas facetas que no creía tener.

*Era celoso: Ohhh..si, Edward Cullen moría de celos, cuando alguien del sexo opuesto se acercaba a ella, veía todo rojo..parecía un toro embravecido, dispuesto a embestir, sin miramientos.

*Era posesivo: no quería compartir mi tiempo ni su tiempo con nadie, el hecho de que se quedase a hablar o hacer actividad extra, me incitaba a ir a los encuentros y quedarme a esperar a que termine..

*Era cariñoso: nunca en ninguna relación anterior, me detuve a realizar ningún detalle para hacer sentir correspondida a mi pareja, pero con Bella, el deseo de tener su mano pegada a la mía, su cuerpo arrimado compartiendo el calor. O el solo hecho de deslizar mis dedos por su mejilla o su piel..me volvía loco. Y no hablemos de los besos..no me importaba en donde estuviésemos..no tenia reparos en saborear el néctar de sus labios.

*Envidioso: cada momento de felicidad que ella disfrutaba lejos de mi, me despertaba el deseo de haber sido yo el causante de eso…

Me moví y acomode mi brazo debajo de ella, la puse un poco más sobre mi pecho, nuestra piel desnuda hizo mayor contacto, y un montón de pensamientos recorrieron mi cuerpo.

El compartir con ella esos pequeños detalles, el preparar la comida, despertar en sus brazos, ceder turnos del baño o bromear al momento de cepillarnos los dientes. Me hacia desear adelantar el momento de vivir juntos, y por supuestos el de casarnos, quería alejar a todos los Mike's y Jacob's.

Ayer en la fiesta misma el mal momento que pase por culpa de Mike y luego Jacob, que puso mi temperamento en juego. Me costó refrenar las ganas de subir, tomar a ese engreído musculosos por el cuello y separar de esa manera esa mano atrevida que osó entrar en contacto con la piel de ella.

Poro la expresión ansiosa de Bella, el temor que se traslucía me dijo que tenía que dominarme más, que ella no merecía esos arrebatos. Pensando en eso cedí al cansancio y cerré mis ojos.

Como a las 10 de la mañana nos movilizamos y en dos horas limpiamos toda la casa.

Alice estaba como en las nubes, me causaba gracia su actitud ya que me imaginaba que era por Jasper. No se llevaban muchos años y hacían una bonita pareja. Ojala se diera con ellos una relación estable.

Bromeando cargamos las cosas al auto. Y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a la casa.

Como era domingo, su papá estaba esperándonos ya que le habíamos dicho que regresaríamos para almorzar todos juntos.

Ya en la casa Bella saludo a su padre y juntos nos pusimos a preparar la comida.

Solo decidimos hacer unas hamburguesas, estábamos cansados.

_ ¿Y cómo resulto la fiesta?, cuando pase por allí parecía marchar sobre ruedas._ Charlie comía y hablaba mirándonos._ sentí mucho hija no estar , pero el problema es que han surgido muchos robos, y no se puede aclarar todo el embrollo.

_ Ay.. papi..no sabes_ Alice suspiraba_ estuvo genial…y gracias a Edward y Bella..nunca olvidaré esta fiesta.

_ Me alegro hija_ miró a los nombrados _ gracias por hacer feliz a tu hermana.

_ No ..papi..mi hermanita se merece.

_ Señor , también quisiera hablar con usted_ miré a Bella, que había abierto los ojos como platos_ yo tengo que tener un conversación un poco sería con respecto a Bella y yo.

_ Adelante Edward..no creo que sea …tremendo y dime Charlie por favor..

_ Papá voy a ir al baño un rato_ Alice salió volando de la mesa. Charlie a penas la miró.

_ Dime Edward..estoy esperando_ nunca me sentí más nervioso, y si mirará a Bella en estos momentos peor me sentiría, su mirada anterior me dijo a las claras que tenia miedo..

_ Bueno..ya se habrá dado cuenta que amo..a Isabella.

_ Si y espero que esto sea algo duradero.

_ Bueno ese es el punto ..yo la quiero como mi esposa…

_ Espera Edward…Bella es todavía muy joven_ Charlie se puso nervioso _ quiero que termine su carrera…_ Miró a Bella_ hija no quiero que te apresures.

_ Papá ese es el punto…queremos esperar a terminar la carrera, especialmente la mía , pues Edward ya la termina.

_ Bueno…_ suspiro Charlie_ si es así..me tranquilizo..por un momento pensé que se querían casar ahora.

Me ponía más inquieto ese pensamiento de Charlie, no me atrevía a darle un disgusto, pero quería a Bella a mi lado.

_ Bueno ..el punto es Charlie…que Bella quiere esperar a terminar la carrera..pero yo quiero compartir mi vida con ella.

_ Ya lo estoy entendiendo..y creo en serio que son jóvenes ..y que deben esperar a casarse…y aplaudo la idea de esperar..

_ Pero Charlie..nosotros decidimos vivir juntos, ahora…_ ya esta lo solté, pero me asustó la cara de él, se puso pálido y luego volvió el color a la cara de golpe. Tuve miedo que le diera un paro allí mismo.

_¿Qué?_ grito y se paró_ te estas burlando de mi..hijo..creo que no valoras tu vida al decírmelo así…No esperaras que lo tome todo bien…jamás consentiré en esto..ella es mi pequeña..yo .

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Bella se levanto.

_ Escucha papá, no es que tienes que permitir…ya soy mayor de edad y lo he decidido._ trató de tomar el brazo de su padre , pero este se lo retiro con un movimiento brusco._ Papá ….por favor entiéndeme.

_ No ..escucha..creo que no ..quiero hablar de esto.._ camino de espaldas y luego dio vuelta y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Mis ojos fueron al semblante de Bella, le temblaba la boca, y se abrazo el cuerpo.

_ Bella..creo que tenemos un problemas entre manos.

Me encontraba triste por el rumbo que tomó la situación, sabia de antemano que no sería fácil lo de Charlie, pero la oposición abierta..entristecía a Bella y a mi.

_ Sé lo que tenemos…pero yo conozco a Charlie y tendré que hablar nuevamente con él.

_ No quiero que te quedes mal con tu padre..si vemos que el tema no tiene solución, idearemos otra solución, nos casaremos por civil. Ves esa es otra solución y después haremos la fiesta.

_ Edward pienso que continuaremos esta charla mañana.

_ Esta bien me iré..recuerda que el miércoles llegan mis padres, tienes que conocerlos.

_ Hablamos mañana_ Me acerque y le abrace….me dolía dejarla así. Pero ya dimos el paso que necesitábamos.

Salí de la casa y cuando iba a meter la llave en el auto, escuche unos pasos, di vuelta y vi a Charlie caminar hacia mi, no temía al hombre pero el respeto que sentía por el padre, me dejaba en una situación, de no poder defenderme. Era difícil estar en los zapatos de Charlie, ver que tu hija crece y se une a un hombre, más sin casarte.

_ Creo que todavía no hemos terminado…la conversación_ la expresión de Charlie era severa.

_ Lo entiendo…

_ No …me parece que no entiendes…Bella es joven..no puedes venir y decirme que la llevaras de casa y para colmo sin casarse.

_ Charlie…

_ Señor Swan_ si no fuese por el calor del momento me causaría risa el cambio de tuteo a formalismo de nuevo con los nombres._ Bella no se merece y a vivir a la casa de un hombre sin casarse…tienes que demostrar más respeto..ella se lo merece.

_ Escúchame Cha..Señor Swan..la respeto, la amo..pero quiero que tenga una fiesta de bodas hermosa, que todo sea perfecto…y si nos casamos ahora..solo será por civil..y no quiero que lleve un mal recuerdo de un día tan importante. Estamos a noviembre, sólo necesito como mínimo dos mese y medio y podre darle a ella todo lo que se merece.

_ Entonces espera…_ su cara estaba un poco menos ofuscada_ falta poco. Organícense

_ Señor Swan…la amo…_ pase mi mano por el pelo_ no puedo estar sin ella, se me parte el alma alejarme todos los días de ella.

_ Edward…yo amo a mi hija…quiero que sea feliz

_ Yo también la amo más que a mi alma

_ Cuídala…Edward…o me conocerás de una forma..que no te gustaría._ no me paso la mano- las tenia metidas en su pantalón, dio vuelta y se largo a camina r calle abajo.

Lo mire marcharse , sacudí la cabeza y subí al auto. Las ruedas del destino estaban marchando y los obstáculos iban saliendo del camino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno..por fin Edward..se lo dijo.. a Charlie

Además es celoso ...pero menos mal se esta dominando…

¿Quién lo hubiera creído?..Jacob..estaba al margen…pero no dejo de tener en sus pensamientos a Bella.

¿Qué traerá el próximo capitulo…ajaja..si siguen lo sabrán ..sorpresa..habrá..

Comenten Con amor Rochie..


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI conociendo la familia…y otras cosas de mi

Bella POV

Dios si alguien me hubiese contado que estos tres días que se sucedieron a la fiesta iban a ser totalmente un mejunque(embrollo) en mi cabeza y vida , podría haber dudado.

Primero papá se iba a trabajar sin hablarme….me volvía loca, por otro Edward, ahora que papá lo sabía, hablaba del tema del departamento abiertamente tanto con mi hermana y conmigo, planificando.

A cualquier oportunidad íbamos a ver muebles o electrodomésticos.

Estaba en todos los detalles.

Pero lo que más me impacto fue cuando me llevo a elegir nuestra cama para nuestro futuro hogar.

La dependienta de la mueblería no despego los ojos de él. Ya me podía imaginar , que seria lo que pensaba, en esos momentos, lo tome de la mano y el me rodeo la cintura besando mi cuello. Eso demostró claramente a la dependienta, que los ocupantes por mucho que ella quisiera seria él y yo, no ella.. Orgullosamente me di cuenta que nosotros éramos a las claras una pareja estable, por más que todavía no había papeles de por medio.

Los exámenes finales se perfilaban y la graduación de Edward, se acercaba mucho más.

También el visitar a sus padres, eso era hoy, estaba nerviosa, sólo los había visto en fotografía, tenia miedo de que no les gustara, que pensaran que no era lo suficiente para su hijo.

Esos temores no los manifestaba abiertamente, porque eran míos no necesitaba embrollar la vida de él. Ya tenía lo suficiente, con sus finales en la universidad, el negocio con Emmet y nuestro departamento.

Ubicándome ahora en mi habitación y saliendo de mi cabeza…podía decir que estaba en un lío también no sabia que ponerme, tal vez algo con faldas o pantalón, no podía decirlo. Conocería a mis futuros suegros..

Alice entró despacio, no era propio de ella, utilizar esos movimientos sigilosos, la mire extrañada.

_ ¿Podemos hablar…un momento?_ la mire volteando el cuello, pero todavía metida dentro de mi armario.

_ Claro…¿Qué pasa?.

_ Es sobre papá..

_ ¿Si?.._ Que podía decirle..sabia cual era el problema..yo y Edward…..y todo el asunto de que me iba a vivir con él.

_ Bella papá está triste por que te mudas…sé que no debo meterme..pero lo veo..apagado..no habla, come poco..

_ Alice ..ya lo hablamos con papá, él no quiere esto , lo entiendo, pero amo a Edward..y quiero estar con él.

_ Pero no podrías casarte y luego irte.

_ Nos casaremos, Alice, pero no ahora.

_ No lo entiendo.

_Mira creo que cuando te pasé con alguien, lo entenderás..

_ Yo..bueno.._ se levantó de la cama en donde se había situado_ ¿Qué buscas?

_ Hoy conoceré a los padres de Edward y no sé que ponerme._ Alice estiró su brazo y sacó unos pantalones verdes petróleo y una blusa de hilo color beige, con hermoso diseños al frente.

_ Creo que con este estarás bien..

_ Gracias…de verdad y disculpa toda la situación…quisiera no hacerlos pasar por esto.

_ No …el problema es de nosotros, por no querer aceptar y el de papá por imaginar una realidad muy diferente, por supuesto de acuerdo a su ideología.

Cuando llegó las siete treinta de la tarde, escuche la bocina del auto de Edward, decidí bajar rápidamente, a papá le había dicho que comería en la casa de él, para conocer a sus padres, solo un asentimiento impersonal me confirmo que había escuchado lo que le dije.

Salí y Edward estaba bajando del auto y se acerco a abrirme la puerta del acompañante.

_ Hola preciosa..pensaba saludar a tu padre y hermana, pero haz salido rápido._ su boca toco la mía con un beso posesivo , ya que hoy había vuelto de la facultad antes y no nos habíamos encontrado.

_ Vamos..no hace falta ir a saludarlo.

_ Todavía no soy una persona no grata?

_ Creo que tardaras en volver a entrar en esas categoría,.

_ Bueno …. vamos_ dijo suspirando y cerrando la puerta una vez que entre.

Manejó bromeando sobre lo que había hablado con Emmet, estaba muy entusiasmado, con abrir más gimnasios, era algo que estaba en auge, además con el físico de su amigo, se perfilaba mucha publicidad, por mi parte, sabia que él no tenía un físico tan grande como el de su amigo, pero vamos su torso, me hacia imaginar muchas noches de amor, y sólo pensar en pasar mis manos por esas tabletas de chocolates de su torso, no le envidaba nada a su amigo. Y sus muslos, humm eran hermosos.

_ ¿Qué le has dicho a tus padres de mi?_ decidí cambiar de conversación. Mi mente hacia estragos con mi libido.

_ Todo..

_ ¿Qué? _ ¿todo? ¿Que era ese todo?..me puse roja con solo pensar.., vi como el me miró de reojo y se rio bajo..como leyéndome el pensamiento..

_ Bella…eso no…Le dije que estaba enamorado de ti y que quería casarme contigo. Pero que esperaríamos un poco, que quería vivir contigo.

_ Dios.._ ya no quería llegar a su casa..no sabría como mirarlos.

_ Mira no debes preocuparte ellos son muy buenos.

_ Edward..¿no podríamos volver?

_ Bella..¿si yo me enfrente a Charlie, porque tu no, a mis padres?

Esta bien.. sigamos_ tenia razón…no debería ser cobarde.

Llegamos..la casa estaba iluminada..descendimos del auto , tomándome de la mano me llevo a la casa, sacó la llave y la abrió, se escuchaba música de fondo, no sé a quien pertenecía, mis nervios no me ayudaban.

Caminamos hasta la cocina y allí vi a una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño cobrizo como de Edward y su mismo color de ojos. Era hermosa.

_ Hola..tú debes ser Bella_ se acercó y me beso en la mejilla_ estoy encantada de conocerte, este muchacho , te tenía sólo para él.

_ Yo también estoy encantada de conocerla_ escuché un sonido y voltee, en la puerta estaba un hombre muy atractivo, alto como Edward, rubio de ojos azules y caminaba directamente hacia nosotros, le paso la mano a Edward y se sonrió mirándome, su expresión era muy cálida, la bienvenida que estaba recibiendo me hizo sentirme agradablemente tranquila.

_ Bueno..bueno..Tu debes ser Bella..

_ Si ..

_ Este mi muchacho cuando me dijo que conoció a la muchacha más hermosa, me dije que estaba exagerando, pero al conocerte ahora, puedo asegúralo, no ha exagerado._ sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, pero los brazos que me rodearon la cintura desde atrás y la cara que se metió en mi cuello, me dijo que lo que buscaban era que me sintiera a gusto y lo estaban consiguiendo.

La velada pasó muy bien, conversamos de infinidad de temas, enterándome, que el señor Carlisle, era el jefe del Hospital General. Y Esme una decoradora muy exitosa.

No pusieron ninguna objeción a los proyectos de su hijo, al contrario, lo felicitaron y también a mi , deseándonos que analizáramos cada paso que dábamos, para poder no equivocarnos, asegurándonos que contábamos con ellos para todo.

Esme me pidió ayudar a la decoración del nuevo departamento.

Por supuesto que no me iba a negar, era la mejor oportunidad para entablar buenas relaciones con ella.

De vuelta a casa, iba apoyada en su hombro.

_¿Crees que papá alguna vez pueda perdonarme por lo que estoy haciendo?.

_ Creo Bella que él te quiere…por lo que si te perdonará.

_ Veremos..cuando.._ suspiré.

Estacionamos frente a la casa, en estas situaciones era en donde nos dábamos cuenta que no queríamos separarnos. El departamento estaría para habitarlo la otra semana. Por lo que debíamos seguir con nuestro ritual de despedidas interminables.  
Edward se inclinó y me beso tiernamente, sabia que si yo cedía y separaba mis labios, la despedida se extendería a un largo momento lleno de jadeos, que va..me dije, quería comerlo a besos.

Metí mi mano en su nuca y mis dedos se abrieron en su cuero cabelludo, la sensación de su pelo en mi palma me era de lo más erótico.

Su boca ejercía una presión constante, y su lengua ya no paraba a simple tanteos, degustaba con frenesí la mía. Su mano descendió a mi espalda para apretarme a él, mi pierna derecha se subió sobre sus muslos, inmediatamente su mano bajo par acariciarlo.

_ En estos momentos odio los pantalones._ sonreí por su ocurrencia.

_ Bueno…te diré que siempre los considere cómodos , pero mirándolo desde esta perspectiva, quisiera tener ahora una falda ancha._ lo bese con los labios abiertos y me di vuelta a bajar, ni bien me incorpore , ya lo tenia parado al lado .

_ Bueno..al menos me comprueba que no soy el único que piensa en estar solos.

_ Oh mi corazón, piensas que yo no pienso..en ti..te puedo asegurar que cada momento tú llenas mi mente.

_ Te amo Bella y nos vemos mañana.

_ Esta bien

_ Pero no podré ir a buscarte, tengo que reunirme con Emmet.

_ Bueno…llegare con Alice.

_ No te conté…Jasper se inscribió en el gimnasio..empieza mañana.

_ ¿Jasper?...eso me suena a..¿es por Alice?

_ Si..a mi también me parece que allí hay un interés más que de amistad.

_ Él parece muy bueno..

_ Si es un chico muy estudioso, correcto y serio…. Creo que sueno mas bien como abogado del diablo..¿verdad?

_ No…. pero me parece que le quieres bastante..como un buen amigo.

_ Aja..y también quiero a la enana…

_ Ya.._ Edward se inclino y beso mi frente y boca

_ Hasta mañana hermosa..

_ Hasta mañana hermoso.

…

La jornada en la Universidad fue tediosa, Mike, no me había perdonado lo de la fiesta, pero eso no me importaba, Ángela estaba en las nubes, Ben le hacia la corte, parecía que su relación iba viento en popa.

Al salir fui a buscar a Alice a la casa y llegamos al gimnasio diez minutos tarde, como saludo deje a Alice mi bolso y pasé a saludar a Edward. Emily no estaba en la recepción, de seguro andaba detrás de Alec, camine a la oficina de Edward, abrí la puerta y mi sorpresa se volvió, inseguridad, Edward estaba recostado por su escritorio, delante de él, había la criatura más hermosa que puedas imaginar, pelo rubio largo en una coleta alta, bien peinada, maquillaje perfecto, piernas enfundadas en pantalones, blancos, entallando un cuerpo espectacular, pero lo que me sacó de mi parálisis era que una de sus manos estaba en el hombro de él, estaba demasiado cerca, los dos se dieron vuelta a mirarme cuando entre, Edward en seguida se incorporo y se separó de ella para venir junto a mi.

_ Tania..déjame presentarte a mi novia..Bella_ llegó junto a mi me abrazó y beso, para caminar hacia la tal Tania.

_ Oh…¿Tú eres Bella?..encantada_ su voz decía una cosa pero sus ojos lo contrario, su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza, sabia que no podía competir con ella, yo tenia también recogido en una coleta mi pelo, pero no por una peluquería, mis piernas estaban con unos pantalones de deporte, y no se comparaban a ella. Y su expresión me confirmo que ella pensaba lo mismo.

_ Igualmente….Tania.

La mujer se dio vuelta tomo su bolso del sillón frente al escritorio.

_ Edward..fue un placer volver a verte..y a ti en conocerte..Bella.

El personaje este salió como si estuviese caminado en una pasarela, mis ojos no se apartaron de ella hasta que se cerro la puerta..

Entonces di vuelta y mire a Edward.

_ ¿Quién era ella?

_ Ella es una amiga…nadie en especial..

_ Nadie en especial..

_ Exacto ella no es nadie… para preocuparse.

Nadie para preocuparme, que quería decir con eso…

_ Haber hermosa..llegaste tarde..¿que pasó?…_ mi cabeza todavía estaba en la figura de la que salió, lo mire y trate de empujar esos pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza. En dos oportunidades, estaba experimentando un arranque de celos.

_ Perdí un autobús, y cuando llegue Alice, se estaba peleando con la secadora, no quiso funcionar._ Me di vuelta y lo abrace_ ¿Vino Emmet?

_ Si y viajaremos a Seattle para ver la posibilidad de adquirir un local allí.

_ Viajarás.. el fin de semana que viene,

_¿Quieres acompañarme?

_ No puedo, tengo que entregar algunos trabajos..y ver lo de la mudanza.

_ En eso mamá se ofreció.

_ Si, lo sé , lo hare con ella.

_ Bien….creo que , me puedes dar un pequeño tiempo.. _ una de sus manos subió por mi espalda y la otra apoyo en mis nalgas apretándome a su caderas.

_ Alice…_ trate de recordarle que mi hermana era tan impredecible como una leche en la estufa, al menor descuido se hace sentir.

_ No hay problema, tengo alguien afuera que le estará distrayendo..

_ Jasper…_ dije segura y el sonrió besándome a continuación.

Con un impulso me alzo, rodeándole mis piernas a su cadera , para luego sentir como se sentó en el sofá de su oficina , quedando apoyada sobre él.

Sus beso sólo eran el preludio de lo que quería..y de lo que él estaba incitando con sus caricias.

Sus manos sacaron mi remera y la tiraron al costado, sus manos levantaron mis pechos a su boca, que los beso sobre la tela del algodón.

A través del genero que cubría mis pechos, se perfilaban claramente lo excitado de mis pezones, bajo mi pelvis, sentía el miembro que buscaba salir del confín de sus pantalones, restregué, mi zona erógena impaciente, baje mi mano y busque el cierre de ese pantalón, necesitaba liberar al confinado, necesitaba sentir en mis manos su carne, hinchada, no solo en mis manos, quería saborearlo, me baje de encima de él y baje a arrodillarme entre sus piernas, desprendí, cierre, cinturón, metí mano y baje el bóxer, para lograr que saltase glorioso hacia mi ese codicioso tesoro, lo tome con mi mano, sentía el calor que despegaba y su fragancia a hombre y puro sexo, alce mi mirada y los clave en ese verde esperanza que brillaba deseoso de lo que le estaba ofreciendo, su boca estaba semi abierta, su mano perdida en su pelo y la otra sosteniendo la mía.

_ Bella…._ parecía sorprendido, yo no dije nada solo me acerque, y con la punta de la lengua lo acaricie, no despegue mis ojos, no me perdería la expresión de sus ojos, que se cerraron y sus dientes inferiores se clavaron en su labio superior, metí mas mi mano y llegue a tomar en forma completa su sexo, toda mi boca entro en contacto con él, succioné, saboree, mordisquee. Él era mío.

Y nadie vendría a quitarme lo que la vida había puesto en mi camino.

Cuando me aviso que estaba por llegar, busque en sus pantalones un condón, lo habíamos utilizado en cada oportunidad después de los pequeños deslices que habíamos tenido, ni bien lo coloque, me volví a subir sobre él, quería sentirlo en mi, lo necesitaba.

Era mi droga.., no podría vivir sin él, y estaba segura que jamás seria de otro, nunca compartiría con otro lo que había aprendido de su mano , con amor.

Esos momentos, de amor compartido eran nuestro…

Amaba a Edward Cullen..moriría si no lo tenía, compartir su vida era estar ya en el paraíso.

….

Estoy..en un dilema…¿qué puedo decir..de mi vida, cualquier mujer daría todo lo que tiene por tener como pareja a un hombre maravilloso, como lo es Edward, pero dudo de tanta dicha, ¿es así siempre el ser humano?.

Dudar de lo que tiene, dudar de las cosas buenas, siempre esperando en la esquina para saber si su buena suerte terminará.

Caminando hoy por Forks, he mirado escaparates y analizado el como, el porque, los dueños de negocios colocan cada objeto de cierta manera, simple, para atraer la atención de un posible cliente, llegué a la conclusión tomando esa deducción , que como personas hacemos lo mismo, si..¿como? dirán…buenos cada acción que hacemos lo meditamos, y tratamos de no lastimar a alguien, o que no se vea mal…

Luego nosotros, nos recriminamos si procedimos en contra de nuestros principios….

Todo gira en nuestra vida como un escaparate.

Pero hoy estoy, en plan de cuestionarme, todo, Edward al salir de viaje, me dejó con miedo, temo no tenerlo siempre conmigo, estos tres días sin él, me están volviendo loca, salió el viernes, hoy ya era lunes, dijo que llegaba hoy por la mañana, pero el tema, eran mis horarios con el estudio, no habíamos coincidido, también tenía que comprar tela para las cortinas, Esme, me dejo varios muestrarios, ella lo quiso hacer, pero me ofrecí, debía ocupar mi tiempo para decorar mi futura casa, además en la mía no podía estar, un nuevo visitante, un dragón, si, papá se había convertido en una persona, que cuando hablaba , bufaba, lo comprendía , pero quería que mirase desde mi punto de vista.

Dios volviendo a esa cantaleta, cruce la calle al llegar a una pequeña tienda, en el pueblo no había mucho para elegir, pero mi futura suegra, ya había pasado por esta tienda y dijo que había buenos tejidos.

El local no era grande, pero las telas en verdad estaban hermosas, pensar en los colores, me llevó a ir junto a diseños en color verde o cobre, los colores de Edward, me sonreí, elegí varios cortes, para la sala y el dormitorio.

Pagué y Salí sonriendo, por fin mi humor negro…depresivo, estaba cambiando. Las bolsas pesaban un poco, pero no importaba.

Sentí vibrar mi móvil, hice malabarismo tratando de sacarlo de mi bolso, sólo era un mensaje…

Llamó Ed, qier vrt.., estará fuera dl gim pro volvra a cerrar

Alice

Ya, Alice y sus claves cuando escribe, pero bien lo veré. Volvió, pero ¿por qué no me llamó?, revisé mi teléfono, y si, había dos llamadas perdidas, ¿Qué raro no haber escuchado?

Tonta, me dije, si puse en silencio por mis clases y olvide cambiar el modo.

Lo llamaré yo…, estaba por apretar la salida de la llamada, y lo vi, mi corazón, dio un vuelco, dispuesta a correr para sorprenderlo, cuando la sorprendida fui yo, Edward tenía en sus manos unas carpetas, pero colgada de su brazo estaba, la nada especial…como la había llamado.

Sentí como el estomago se contraía, produciéndome un dolor agudo, mis dedos se curvaron en la bolsa, donde tenía la tela, metiéndose en el material, dejando pequeños agujeros en él.

Calma Bella, mira detenidamente, todo es casual, no hay nada malicioso, mente fría, respira.

Mis ojos siguieron los movimientos de ambos.

Ella no sacaba sus manos del brazo, lo miraba coqueta, inclusive, trague fuerte, en un movimiento de total premeditación, se colocó delante de él, y uno de sus dedos se elevó a su barbilla, deslizándolo, a mi parecer muy, pero muy suavemente, vi como Edward , retiró su cara, pero se sonrió.

Eso no me gustó, eso fue atroz desde mi punto de vista, caminaron al estacionamiento cercano y muy caballeroso, abrió la puerta del acompañante y ella subió con él.

Ellos se fueron juntos, ellos…., esa palabras asociada a Edward y esa Tania no me gustó.

Mi móvil, estaba todavía en mi mano, su número listo para el marcado.

Bella, no hay nada malo en lo que viste, se razonable, son sólo amigos, tu también tienes amigos. Cualquier razonamiento que cruzará por mi cabeza, era desechado como bazofia.

Miré mi celular y marqué, a los tres timbrazos, me contesto.

_ Hola mi amor…..

_ Hola ..Ed..ward_ mi voz estaba sufriendo los nudos de mi atormentado corazón._ me..contó..Alice que llamaste….voy ahora junto a vos.

_ No amor..no estoy en el gimnasio….haré unos negocios, y luego nos veremos….

_ ¿Negocios?_ ¿qué tipo de negocios haría con esa petulante, vanidosa?._ ¿con alguien qué conozco?_ me costó disimular.

_ No..no creo que conozcas a esa persona…pero hablamos luego. Te extrañé, nos veremos._ se cortó la llamada.

No conozco a esa persona, no es nadie especial.

Empecé a caminar, no sabía adónde ir, no quería ir a casa, Alice me esperaría y su charla no me ayudaría. No podía ir a lo de Ángela, me conocía bastante para sacar conclusiones.

Mis pasos me llevaron a la pequeña plaza, busque un lugar apartado, un banco detrás de unos abetos me proveyó de un refugio.

Dios, ¿será que Edward, me engañaba?. No, él siempre fue muy correcto, nunca utilizaba mentiras para cubrir o conseguir algo, tenía que ser pura coincidencia. Si eso debía ser, no tendría que sacar conclusiones.

Mi mente no podía dañar mi relación, esos celos que tenía no podían ser aceptados, los rechazaría, él me amaba, lo había demostrado, con cada acción que hacía, con pedirme para vivir con él, con cada caricia, lo estaba demostrando.

Sequé esas malditas lágrimas que habían bañado mi rostro. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento se escaparon, pero si del momento de detenerlas.

Tomé la bolsa que se había caído, miré la hora, me había sumergido en una autocompasión inútil, sin darme cuenta perdí dos horas completas y decidida caminé para tomar un taxi, iría al gimnasio.

Iría a hablar, necesitaba aclararlo todo.

Llegué justo, pero Emily me dijo que Edward no había llegado, y que tampoco había llamado, le pedí pasar a su oficina, esperaría.

Me senté en el sofá, allí esperaría, lo que fuera necesario.

Pasaron como veinte minutos y nada.

_ Bella.._ dijo Emily_ me tengo que ir, cerraras tú_ caminó hacia el cajón del escritorio y sacó un manojo de llaves_ toma estas son de emergencias, yo llevó las otras y Edward tiene las de él, ¿te quedaras a esperarlo, verdad?

_ Si, me quedaré_ tomé las llaves y acompañé a Emily a la salida.

_ Cierra Bella no te quedes con las puertas abiertas.

Cuando Emily salió, llaveé, de pronto sentía un frio muy raro en el corazón, la tardanza de él me era muy rara.

Otra vez, haciendo volar mi imaginación.

Volví a la oficina, me acomode en el sofá, pasaron otro diez minutos cuando lo escuche entrar. Estaba hablando con alguien cuando intente levantarme para hacerme sentir, pero me congelé.

_ Papá estuvo contento de volver a verte…..él siempre te quiso, me regaño cuando terminamos, pero…_ Ella venia entrando delante de él

_ Mira Tania te agradezco tu ayuda, pero sabes que no hay.._ Edward no pudo terminar de decir nada porque Tania dio vuelta y se colgó de su cuello y asalto su boca.

Dios esa mujer estaba devorándolo. No había otra forma de decir o describir la forma en que asaltaba su boca.

Lentamente me puse de pie, vi como Edward , retiró los brazos de su cuello y me miró, por su rostro pasó un sinfín de emociones, pero la que me fue más clara, fue la de enojo. ¿Con quién estaba enojado; conmigo por interrumpirle, o con él mismo por no ser precavido?

Tomé mi cartera, camine hacia él, no sabía que se podía leer en mi rostro, pero podía asegurar que nada, porque en estos momentos, sentía eso, nada. Algo se murió dentro de mí.

_ Disculpa, quería esperarte, Emily me dejó las llaves de emergencia_ le pasé el manojo._ toma_ puse las llaves en su mano_ ah….._ la miré, tenia una expresión de regocijo_..hola Tania.._ deslicé mi mirada por ella, no me rebajaría, no daría un espectáculo _ fue muy revelador volver a verte. Discúlpenme, debo retirarme ya es muy tarde.

Pase al lado de ellos, sentí como Edward, maldijo y corrió detrás de mí.

_ Bella espera…._ me tomo del brazo para volverme hacia él_ no es lo….

_ ¿Lo que parece?..¿Eso ibas a decir?_ tomé la correa de mi bolso con las dos manos, separándome de él _ no…, no es lo que parece. Ella no es nadie especial…tus palabras, ella no te ha besado….no , no me parece, ah…¿erais novios?.También eso entendí por lo que escuche.

_ Bella..por favor déjame..expli.._ no lo quería escuchar, antes del beso podía haber explicación, pero inclusive, el que hayan sido novios, no quería ni una palabra más, no era el momento, no estaba en condiciones para estar allí, mi control pendía de un solo, hilo, y esa era mi furia en forma de hielo hacia mis sentimientos y de no rebajarme frente a ella.

_ Bella, no te dejaré ir sola…es muy tarde.._ su cara era de preocupación.

_ Llama un taxi, si ayuda a tu salud mental_ lo vi meter las manos en su bolsillo y sacar las llaves del Volvo _ no pienso subirme contigo, nunca más, menos en ese auto._ el movimiento de sus manos se quedaron congeladas, sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos y luego palideció, desvié mi mirada en ese momento.

_ Po favor..Bella.

_ Llama al taxi, o salgo ahora mismo y me importa un bledo, lo que digas.

Escuche como llamaba y daba la dirección del Gimnasio, cortó bruscamente. Lo sentí caminar hacia mí, sus manos tomaron mi brazo y me volvieron hacia él.

_ No te iras sin escucharme, maldita sea, no puedes hacernos esto_ al terminar de decirlo bajo su boca y tomó la mía con fiereza, su lengua buscaba a toda costa tomar lo que le negaba, a punto de claudicar, cuando sentía que le perdonaría todo.

_ Edward..querido..mejor me voy, …ups…disculpen_ un balde de agua fría no hubiese funcionado mejor, que la odiosa voz de esa mujer. Separé mi boca y cuando iba a contestar escuche la bocina del taxi, di vuelta, camine lo más despacio posible, gire la llave que había quedado en la puerta, mentalmente agradecí a Dios por ello, no sabía cómo hubiese reaccionado si debía volver a hablarle y pedir que me abriera la puerta.

El Taxi…sólo estaba a dos metros, pero para mí fueron kilómetros, escuche una discusión, dentro del local, pero ya no me importaba.

Di la dirección de casa y me senté arrinconada.

Alice estaba en la cocina cuando llegué, no quería hablar, menos ahora, que sentía como que mi mundo se partía en pedazos.

Fui a la ducha, desde allí escuche a papá llegar. Me envolví en una toalla y fui a mi dormitorio.

_Bella..¿bajarás a comer?..._ entró a mi dormitorio_ ¿Vendrá Edward?..bahh que pregunta…..papá no lo puede ni ver..¿saldrán entonces?

Me senté de espaldas a ella…, pero no pude evitar, empezar a llorar, sabía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría.

_ Dios ..Bella por favor …¿que te pasa…?_ Alice corrió a abrazarme

_ Oh…Alice…yo…_ le relaté lo que había visto, inclusive, mi duda, pero después lo del gimnasio, no paraba de llorar.

_ Bella ¿hablaste..con él?

_ Alice…¿que más me puede decir?_ mis manos enterré en mi cara y me mecía para delante y para atrás_ los vi por la tarde, negó estar con ella. Yo no deseo hablar ahora con él. No tendré voluntad y aceptaré cualquier cosa.

_ Pero ustedes se aman…

_ No, Alice, yo lo amo…lo que sienta él, no lo sé ahora. Y no quiero hablarlo, papá no está de acuerdo con mi relación, esto confirmaría sus dudas, necesito, tiempo. Déjame ahora..me vestiré y bajaré a cenar o al menor intentarlo.

Alice no dijo nada, sólo me miró y salió sin una palabra más.

Mi celular sonó, lo tomé, era él.

Entro un mensaje de texto, no lo abrí solo lo borré.

No quería escuchar ahora, nada, estaba muy dolida. No podía sacar de mi mente la boca de ella sobre la de él, me daba asco, pero tenía unas ganas locas de asesinarla.

Acababa de poner mis bragas cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y dio pasó a un Edward, enfurecido, lo único que atine a poner sobre mis pechos fue una remera.

_ Por Dios , ¿Edward qué haces aquí?

_ Tenemos que hablar…no pasaras la noche rumiando lo que crees que viste..Bella..no..pen_ en eso entró papá y su cara perdió el color.

_ Bella..por favor..ponte una ropa inmediatamente..y tu muchacho lárgate, ya has rebajado a mi hija a la categoría de una …..una…

_Papá….._ grite, me dolió terriblemente, lo que pensaba, miré a ambos.

_ Señor Swan..necesito hablar con ella.

_ Mira muchacho…no me interesa de que quieras hablar, pero aquí no te quedas_ se volvió a mirarme_ vístete….

Edward, iba saliendo, me puse la remera.

_ Edward.._ le llame, cuando él se dio vuelta mi papá le bloqueó la puerta_ vete…yo no quiero hablar.

_ Bella….no podemos…

_ Escuchaste lo que dijo…hoy no hablaran, te invito a irte_ las palabras de Charlie fueron claras

Edward maldijo, escuche como salió con un portazo y los neumáticos de su auto, quemando el asfalto.

_ Bella Swan….esto ha sido el colmo…no pensé que te rebajarías a recibir a tu novio..así_ papá me señalo_ desnuda…

_ No puedes hablarme así papá, yo no lo recibí, él entró.

_ Eso demuestra que le has dado libertades, que una buena chica, no lo hubiera hecho.

_ Creo que estas exagerando….

_ No tú te extralimitaste..Bella, te pediré que vuelvas con tu madre o en todo caso te mudes con Edward, mañana, no quiero pasar de nuevo por esto.

_ ¿Papá, no hablaras en serio?

_ Si Bella, no puedo asumir esto, tengo a tu hermana, que criar, y pienso..

_ Papá no…_ dijo Alice que había entrado silenciosamente.

_ Si piensas que soy una mala influencia…_ suspiré_ pues bien no te preocupes, pediré mi traslado, me iré a Jacksonville _ la expresión de mi padre fue de sorpresa, no le diría nada. Sólo Alice sabía lo sucedido.

Papá y Alice salieron, escuchaba como papá discutía con mi hermana.

Bueno, de esa forma pondría distancia de Edward.

Ordenaría el caos de mi mente y corazón.

….

Gracias a una lectora me di cuenta que este capitulo estaba perdido ahora lo adjunto …

Besos y gracias…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII

Analizando…la situación..

Bella POV

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé derramando esas lágrimas de dolor y rabia. Pero había pasado un tiempo considerable.

Con un impulso me levanté de la cama en donde había caído sentada, tenía en mis manos mis jeans, me los puse, y caminé hacia la cómoda, empecé a quitar ropa tirándola en la cama, busqué mis zapatos deportivos, me los puse sin atarlos, me incline bajo la cama buscando el bolso de viaje, tenía uno descolorido, siempre a mano, por las visitas que solía hacer a mamá. Cómo pude cargué mis ropas, empujando para que pudieran entrar la mayor cantidad, miré alrededor, mi mochila de la universidad, estaba en un rincón , la tomé también y cargué mis libros, las lagrimas volvieron a nublar mi vista, unos sollozos, volvieron a invadirme. No sabía que me dolía más, lo de Edward o lo de papá.

_ Bella…._ la voz de mi hermana, me quitó del mundo de desolación al que me había sumergido, la miré, estaba recostada por la puerta de la habitación, sus ojos y la nariz estaban rojos, signo de que también había estado llorando_ No…quiero que te vayas….._ al terminar de decirlo, se largó a mis brazos llorando_ no es justo…papá no debía haberte echado de casa…por favor….hablaremos con él_ a medida que las palabras salían atropelladas de su boca, yo iba negando con la cabeza.

_ Alice..es mejor que me vaya…_ trate de razonar con ella_ debo salir de aquí…papá dejó bien en claro lo que piensa de mi…

_ Pero está equivocado….y lo de irte con mamá…_ lloró más fuerte _ no Bella, demasiado lejos..no podría estar sin ti….porfis…además es muy tarde..no puedes ir a ningún lado..

_ Voy a llamar a Ángela, veré..con ella si me puedo quedar..pero sabes que debe consultarlo con sus padres.

_ Bella ..llámala….¿si?_ su cara mostraba una esperanza

_ Espera…_ tomé mi celular y llamé a mi mejor amiga…

Ángela accedió a recibirme en su casa, sus padres no tendrían ningún inconveniente, mi corazón empezó a latir con un ritmo un poco más normal.

También llamé un taxi, no podría tomar un bus, con mi bolso y mochila, mucho peso.

Alice me ayudo a bajar las escaleras, papá no estaba en la sala, miré a mi hermana con una muda pregunta sobre su paradero.

_ Está encerrado en su dormitorio._ dijo dolida_ es terco…..no quiere escuchar..

Salí fuera de la casa a esperar el taxi, no quería estar dentro. Cuando vi las luces del auto, me di vuelta a Alice.

_ Hermanita….te llamaré mañana, por favor cuídate, yo veré que hago….debo pensar_ el taxi freno y me apresure a tirar mi bolso en la parte de atrás, no le di tiempo al chofer a abrir la cajuela, ya quería irme. Los sollozos de Alice eran muy audibles, me estaba rompiendo lo poco que quedaba intacto de mi corazón.

Ángela me recibió muy angustiada, no me dejó en paz hasta que le relaté con lujo de detalles lo que me había pasado, quise callarme, pero la angustia de ella, me convenció, por lo que al ir a acostarnos, estaba mucho más confundida, sobre lo que debía hacer.

Mi amiga me dijo que debía tomar a los toros, por las astas, es decir en lenguaje mucho más sencillo, debía enfrentar el problema.

Y eso era que debía hablar con Edward, pero no me animaba, no podría mirarlo, sólo pensar en los labios de ella sobre su boca, quería matarlos.

Por la mañana, bajamos a desayunar, yo me había preparado mucho antes que ella, no había dormido, evidenciándose en las ojeras que pintaban mi rostro.

Ya en la cocina, la mamá de Ángela, me aseguró que no había problemas que me quede en la casa, pero me aconsejó, solucionar el problema con mi padre. Mi querida y adorada amiga, le dijo que habíamos discutido con mi papá por culpa de que él no quería que tenga una relación estable todavía, sin terminar mi carrera, agradecí la mente de ella, no hubiese sabido que decirle, mi cerebro no funcionaba bien.

Salimos con Alice rumbo a la Universidad, pero en el camino le pedí que fuera sola, yo necesitaba pensar y no podría estar en clase con todo ese problema en la mente.

Fui caminando por el centro, la mejor manera de despejarme era esa, caminando. Pero mi mente, lo único que hacía era revivir una y otra vez como una película de baja calidad, los momentos más cadentes que se quedaron grabados, en mi retina. No podía creer, que Edward me hubiese traicionado, no él, pero esa mujer prendida a su brazo, y luego besándola, en la oficina. Y de remate papá mandándome a volar de casa. Parecía que todo se confabulaba para poner de cabezas a mi mundo.

Me detuve en la calle, que cruzaba en diagonal con la cafetería, necesitaba un café bien fuerte, cuando iba a cruzar, sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo al darme vuelta, me encontré con la persona que más detestaba en estos momentos.

_ Pero si es la mismísima Isabella_ su voz me resultó chillona, fastidiosa y porque no decirlo, asquerosa. Bueno si me lo preguntan la odiaba, estaba en mi justa razón, en estos momentos al mirar a Tania, frente a mi me imagine que me convertía en una Arpía, esos seres mitológicos, que eran hijos de diosas con el diablo, para así arrancarle los ojos, pero no era eso , era simplemente una mujer, pero una muy enojada._ me alegra encontrarte….quisiera cruzarme unas palabras contigo.

_ Si…no es raro..me parece que las dos debemos…conversar.

_ Bueno….debemos poner en claro algunos puntos…._ me miró de arriba abajo _ quiero que te alejes de Edward _ cambió su cartera de hombro y el peso de una pierna a la otra, ese gesto denotaba nerviosismo, mirarla así no parecía tan segura de sí misma_ Para que lo sepas, Edward y yo fuimos novios y eso no ha terminado, él no quiere lastimarte _ puso un tono de voz, como si me hiciese un favor contándomelo. Esa actitud, me hizo replantearme lo que creí ver, si …..ahora me decía creí, pues esta mujer, demostraba una actitud, muy vil._ pero él quiere volver conmigo, tu estas en medio, molestas, aléjate._ me señalo de con un gesto despectivo_ Mírate, eres insignificante para él, eres simple. No estás a su altura_ cada palabra que salía de su boca, hacía hervir mi sangre.

Conocía el carácter de Edward, el no era superficial, una parte desconocida salió a flote. Una parte posesiva y decidida.

_ No, me parece que estas equivocada…puede ser que no tenga una belleza tan rebuscada como la tuya, pero prefiero mil veces, ser simple o sencilla lo diría mejor, a parecer una prostituta de alta sociedad, cazando en altas esferas, y según recuerdo a _"mi novio"_le gusta ser selectivo y no creo que tú entres en esa categoría.

Vi como las mejillas se le tenían de un color no muy saludable.

_ Tú …..maldita….él será mío….

_ Por favor…si lo tuviste y no se quedó contigo….es que no le gustó, lo que probó_ Dios..que decía…por favor, verdaderamente, era una arpía, pero está bruja, no tendría fácilmente lo que era mío. Lucharía por él, pero primero me escucharía y yo a él, pero más le valía ser sincero, con lo que estaba pasando. Pues con esta mujer ya no quería hablar_ así ..ten la decencia de no acercarte más a mi….ni a él_ di vuelta y caminé unos pasos, pro ella volvió a tomarme del brazo.

_ Esto no termina aquí…_ sacudí su agarre.

_ No me vuelvas a tocar, o te juro que te demostraré, de lo que soy capaz_ Ya no la miré, camine, lo más rápido que pude, mis pasos me llevaron al departamento que estábamos amueblando. Saque las llaves del bolso, mis manos me temblaban de la adrenalina que todavía bullía por mi encuentro con ella.

El departamento, no tenía muebles todavía, pero yo había llevado algunas cajas de electrodomésticos y almohadones que habíamos comprado por impulso.

Caminé entrando por la sala y la cocina, tendría que hablar con Edward, después de descubrir lo mal intencionada que era Tania, debía darle el mérito de la duda. Pues lo amaba y no quería dejarlo, pero vaya, no podía dejar pasar una cosa así.

Entré al dormitorio y un susto me recorrió, en una esquina estaba Edward, durmiendo al parecer una borrachera, varias botellas de cerveza estaban tiradas a su alrededor.

Tapé mi boca con la mano ahogando mi grito, no podía creer, que se haya quedado, aquí y bebiendo. Él nunca se excedía, tendría que haber estado tan mal para terminar de esta manera.

Fui lentamente, deje mi bolso en el suelo, me arrodille a su lado, no pude evitar llevar mi mano a su mejilla, su barba había crecido, oscureciendo su barbilla.

_ ¿Edward?..._ lo moví por el hombro _ despierta…._ escuche como empezó a murmurar, luego sus ojos se abrieron, estaban rojos y confusos al encontrarse con los míos.

_ ¿Bella?.._ cuando me reconoció, alargó sus brazos y me llevó sobre él_ Dios..Bella..por favor…no me dejes…yo te amo..

Sentí como mi corazón dio un salto, sus manos me acariciaban de arriba abajo, se metían por mi pelo, pero me alejé, separé con mucho pesar mi cuerpo y me incorporé.

Él bajo lentamente sus brazos y luego se levantó atajando su cabeza. Cuando estuvo parado se recostó por la pared, abrazándose.

_Debemos hablar_ le dije

_ Si…claro que debemos hablar…_ su mano fue a tratar de peinar su rebelde pelo_ Bella… ayer fue todo un mal entendido…sé lo que viste, pero ella me tomó desprevenido, y yo no la besé, mi amor..muero por ti.

_ Pero yo los vi….y también por la tarde, en el centro, ella iba de tu brazo.

_ Claro, íbamos al banco, su padre es el gerente, estoy solicitando un préstamo para abrir las sucursales de los gimnasios.

_ Pero hay cosas que no me habías dicho, que me ocultaste, yo te pregunté si ella, era alguien y me dijiste que no era nadie importante, me mentiste, fue tu novia.

_ Bella eso ocurrió como cuatro años atrás, y para mí fue algo pasajero, además ella era muy superficial, que digo era, es. Una vez te dije que no aguantaba a las mujeres que trabajaban su cuerpo para conquistar. Bueno ella es de esas. Y lo descubrí de una manera no muy agradable….por favor debes creerme.

Quería creerle, confiar en él, lo amaba, pero estaba dolida.

_ Bella por favor debes creerme..te amo…

_ Yo no sé…_ piensa Bella, dale una oportunidad._ creo que necesito pensarlo.

_ Amor…_ suspiró_ está bien…. iré a lavarme la cara y ..Seguimos hablando.

Tardó como cinco minutos y volvió, no se había rasurado.

_ No fuiste a la universidad.._ no era una pregunta más bien constataba un hecho. Se inclino y cargó las botellas en una caja_ disculpa el desorden _parecía apenado_ pero cuando no quisiste hablar conmigo, no quise volver a casa, pase por una licorería y conseguí unos confidentes.

_ Edward, la bebida no es un buen consejero..

_ Lo sé pero…no podía creer que me estabas botando, yo…._ se dio vuelta y me tomó en sus brazos_ perdóname…amor.._ intento besarme pero le esquive el rostro, no podía sacarme a esa mujer de la cabeza._ Bella…._ su voz era una súplica apoyó su frente en mi cabeza._ no me alejes…

Me separé y caminé hacia la sala, debía poner distancia o terminaría como siempre en sus brazos sin voluntad.

Él caminó detrás de mí, con las manos en el bolsillo.

_ Te llevaré a tu casa….._buscó su campera, y las llaves del auto.

_ No ….en casa no.._ lo miré de reojo. Su expresión era de sorpresa.

_¿Qué pasa , Bella?..._ se acercó y levantó mi mentón_ ¿por qué a tu casa no?

_ Bueno..ahora..estoy en casa de …Ángela…

_¿Ángela?...¿por qué?.._ sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, y cuando pareció llegar a una respuesta, se giró y caminó hacía la ventana restregando su cabeza con un gesto furioso_ maldición….mierda…¿Te corrió da la casa?- al decirlo me miró_ Bella, ¿anoche te corrió de la casa porque nos encontró, arriba?

Dios , ¿le decía que si?, no veía el caso…

_ Bella…contéstame.

_ Si…..pero eso ya fue la gota que desató su mal humor.

_ Pero..Bella, no tenía porque sacarte de la casa…..vaya, es tu padre.._ su enojo estaba al limite se lo veía_ voy a hablar con él.

_ No…no lo harás…_ fui hacia la habitación, recogí mi bolso, ya me encaminaba hacia la calle, no sabía donde iría pero me tendría que alejar…para pensar. No terminé de llegar, cuando la puerta fue bloqueada por él, apoyo su cuerpo a la puerta.

_ No,..tenemos que hablar…..este mal entendido, no se puede quedar así.._ estiró sus brazos y me metió dentro de ellos, haciéndome apoyar toda mi cabeza sobre su pecho._ Mi amor…no puedo verte así y menos por esta situación, y sumando ahora el hecho de que tu papá te corrió…._ sentí pequeños besos en mi cabeza_ ¿sabes?...puedes quedarte aquí…yo..

_ No; Edward no podría ahora, yo necesito tiempo..para analizar esto y el venirme a vivir aquí, no puedo ahora, no contigo_ sé que lo amo…pero no podía conciliar en mi mente, venirme a vivir aquí al departamento y con él, no ahora, primero me sacaría a esa tipa de la cabeza, sentía que sólo el pensar en ella contaminaba mi relación con él. No lo podía evitar.

_ Bella..está bien puedes quedarte sola..no te importunaré, pero es sólo por ahora corazón…no me rendiré.

_ Pero ..no quedaría….bien.

_ Mi vida lo que no quedó bien fue el que tu padre te haya corrido, pero respetaré tu decisión. Te quedaras aquí…

_ Edward..

_ Ni una palabras más por ahora….iremos a buscar tus cosas.

_ No..puedo ahora..la mamá de Ángela piensa que estoy en la Universidad, deberemos esperar, hasta la hora de salida.

_ Hum..bueno, entonces iremos a ver algunos muebles para el departamento, tendremos que ir a la mueblería y pedir que se adelanten con el encargo de los pedidos_ todavía estaba en sus brazos y allí me sentía segura, pero nunca pensé que era una jodida rencorosa….estaba conociendo mi lado negativo.

Pero, sabía que lo amaba, en eso no había duda, la cuestión en este problema, era que una guerra contra esa idiota se había desatado… Y tenía que ver las armas que utilizaría para ganar…no a Edward, sino un lugar en donde se me tomará en cuenta como a una rival de peso. Me consideraba simple, le demostraría cuan simple era.

_ Muy bien, vamos….acepto tu oferta…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno Chicas, aquí está el capi de hoy…todo lo que me han, puesto de sugerencia, está….._

_Me gustó las sugerencias…y espero los comentarios…_

_De todas.. Con cariño…._


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIII ¿Me amas…aún?

Edward POV.

Podría matar a Tania por lo que me había hecho, la muy cínica se lanzó a mi cuello como si tuviese todo el derecho. Pero lo peor el saber que Bella lo vio.

Mierda.. eso era ahora mismo mi vida, y por demás debo agregar que a Bella su padre la corrió, no entendía como pudo echarla por la noche, menos mal que Ángela se compadeció. Bueno con más razón debía convencerla que yo sólo respiraba por ella, que nadie, ni una superficial mujer como Tania, me separaría de sus brazos.

Miré más allá de los cristales de la mueblería en donde estábamos, convencí su terquedad para acompañarme a ir a buscar los muebles, para el departamento, todavía no lograba que cruzase más palabras conmigo, ni siquiera su mano, podía tomar, esquivaba cualquier contacto.

_ Señor Cullen…_ la vendedora se acercó a mis espaldas, al darme vuelta para hablar con ella, vi a mi tormento, mi Némesis acariciar algunos muebles, deseaba con tanto ardor que esos dedos me recorrieran también….._ ¿Señor Cullen?…_ me concentre en la mujer.

_ Si, disculpe….¿qué me decía?

_ Si.._ se sonrío muy coqueta_ le estaba diciendo que los muebles, podrán ser entregados a última hora de la tarde, conseguí con el gerente_ si su mirada no me engañaba, me estaba sugiriendo un pago por ese favor, miré nuevamente a Bella, no quería meterme en más líos, ya tenía suficiente con los presentes.

_ Se lo agradezco, de seguro mi prometida, los recibirá agradecida_ vi como su mirada se volvió calculadora, resentida y desilusionada.

_ Bueno como diga…si me acompaña, podrá firmar los documentos_ sin más la seguí, pero no sin antes mirar por sobre mi hombro al lugar en donde seguía, ella.

Después de allí fuimos a hacer compras para surtir la despensa de comidas enlatadas, frutas, verduras, carnes. Pero al terminar de comprar, nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos refrigerador, con las cosas en la cajuela, volvimos hacia el centro a subsanar ese inconveniente.

_ ¡Edward..!_ por fin, me dije..me habla.

_ Si mi amor…_ dale princesa..mírame. Como si me hubiese leído la mente se dio vuelta con todo el cuerpo y me regalo una mirada.

_ Estas gastando mucho..me siento mal por ello.

_ No te preocupes..esto ya estaba todo previsto…sólo nos hemos adelantado..

_ pero el costo…no puedo colaborar ahora..con esto.

_ Bella…basta, déjame hacer a mi._ escuche como suspiró.

Llegamos a un local, en donde se vendían heladeras, cocinas, microondas.

_ Quiero que veas cual te será más cómoda y cual entrará en nuestra cocina.

Recorrimos y nos decidimos al fin por una de color blanco Doble puerta. Nos vino bien, porque podía llevarnos en ese instante, por lo que nos volvimos acompañando al camión.

Al llegar los cargadores colocaron el refrigerador en el lugar indicado y con Bella descargamos las mercaderías.

En completo silencio trabajamos en la cocina, me moría por besarla, moría por acariciar su rostro, pasar la punta de mis dedos por su barbilla, su nariz respingada. Sin darme cuenta cuando estaba acomodando los cubiertos en los cajones, apreté tan fuerte uno de los cuchillos, que el filo se metió en la palma y al sentir que algo caliente me corría por la mano pude aflojar el agarré, sin decir nada salí hacia el baño.

Ya allí metí la mano bajo el chorro, no podía creer las estupideces que cometía. Esta situación, me hacia mal, pero lo peor debía volver al gimnasio, pero no quería dejarla sola.

_ ¿Edward…qué te pasó?_ la ansiedad en su voz, a través de la puerta, me hizo abrirle. Sus ojos estaban asustados_ Vi sangre en la cocina.

_ No es nada, me corté con el cuchillo_ me empujo y entró llevándome con ella al lavado.

_ Déjame ayudarte_ por supuesto que no le diría que no..me moría por sentir sus dedos en mi._ debiste decírmelo_ salió y volvió con su bolso, de allí sacó una bandita que la puso sobre mi herida, después de lavarla bien.

No pude aguantarme y baje mi cara y en un segundo capture su boca, al principio, no reacciono, pero al jugar con su labio, succionándolo suavemente cedió, su lengua recibió a la mía, sus manos se perdieron en mi pelo, yo como un poseído por la pasión, deslice mis manos por su espalda, sus glúteos, elevándola, para incrustarla en mi.

Cuando más audaces se tornaron mis caricias y ya estaba en camino de tomar como rehén a sus pechos , se separó de mi y salió del baño, quedé tembloroso.

Apoye mi frente en los fríos azulejos, para ver si no lograba calmar mi lujuria. Respiré varias bocanadas de aire y salí detrás de ella.

La vi mirando la ventana, abrazándose, su postura era de duda y tristeza. Eso me decidió a dejarla sola, por ahora. Iría al gimnasio, luego volvería.

_ Bella…_ se dio vuelta lentamente, sus ojos me revelaron, la verdad, penas tenía su alma y en ese momento odie con toda mi ser a Tania y a su padre_ debo ir al local…pero vendré más tarde para ir a la casa de Ángela para buscar tus cosa_ la vi asentir y despegar los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero solo giró su cuerpo y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Llevé mis manos a mi pelo_ bueno también iré a casa a darme una ducha, ¿Bella?_ cuando ella me miró nuevamente, no pude detener las palabras que sin contención se escurrieron de mi interior_ ¿me sigues amando? Porque yo no sabría que hacer sin ti….Yo te amo…por favor..piénsalo….no me tortures más….- camine hacia la puerta y al tomar el pomo , volví la vista atrás_ Los muebles vendrán como a las cuatro de la tarde…conseguí..eso.

Abrí salí….deseaba quedarme pero, debía dejarla sola.

Bella POV

Cuando lo vi salir, mi corazón se estrujo…¿me sigues amando?..esa pregunta me tomó desprevenida, por supuesto que lo seguía amando.

Pero debía luchar contra mi tozudez, el sólo pensar en el beso que me dio, me confirmó, que lo ocurrido el día anterior, era nada, pura charada de Tania, pero esa víbora, se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato.

Ella me conocería. Por lo tanto..tendría que cambiar mi actitud, el pobre de Edward, la estaba pasando en serio muy mal, no podía creer que se hubiese dormido borracho, en el departamento y que se hubiese clavado un cuchillo sin darse cuenta.

Todo lo que estaba haciendo solo confirmaba que me amaba, pues bien , Isabella Marie Swan, hoy Edward Cullen, tendría a su novia de vuelta, pero no tan accesible, o tal vez si….Bella..cede un poco. Ya que estaba luchando conmigo mismo, me dispuse a empezar la limpieza del departamento, acomode algunos electrodomésticos, limpie el baño.

Alrededor de dos horas más tarde escuche, el ruido de las llaves en la puerta, caminé hacia allí y veo entrando a Edward con un televisor en las manos. Me apresuré a mantener las puertas abiertas para facilitar su ingreso.

_ Hola amor…._ me dijo tristemente, eso hizo darme un vuelco en mi corazón.

Camino hacia un mueble cerca de los sillones de la salita, dejo en ese lugar la TV, luego rápidamente salió del departamento, caminé detrás de él, ansiosa, no sabía a dónde iba, y por poco no me estrello contra su cuerpo cuando volvió a entrar con un equipo de sonido.

_ Disculpa..yo.._ lo miré a los ojos, estos seguían tristes….pero no dijeron nada, camino nuevamente para colocar el equipo al lado de la TV.

Sin decir más palabras iba nuevamente a salir del departamento, pero titubeo y busco mis ojos.

_ Vendré más tarde…traje de casa, eso…son de mi dormitorio._ sin más ya estaba rumbo al ascensor..

Con un impulso, corrí hacia él.

_ Edward…._ cuando volteo a mirarme, me tiré a sus brazos y mi boca se pegó a la suya…sin palabras..le dije que lo amaba, la desesperación de mi beso…era el reflejo de mi yo interior. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, me alzo en sus brazos pegándome a la pared, formábamos una sola esencia._ Edward…nunca he dejado de amarte….yo también no sabría que hacer sin ti.

_ Mi amor…mi Bella…te amo…_ cada palabra era sellada con un beso._ Dios…estas horas han sido interminables_ cerro sus ojos y pegó su frente a la mía._ No dudes de mi cariño, de mi amor….nunca nadie..podrá ocupar el lugar que tu tienes en mi corazón…porque este sólo late por ti..y si tu no estás, muerto estoy yo…

_ Lo mismo digo…..pero escucha…si esa Tania se acerca a ti..le sacare los ojos.._ Edward me miró y sonrió….

_ No te preocupes..por ella…ni si quiera reparo en su existencia.

_ Bueno..pero..no me gusta..

_ Mira Bella …debo hacer negocios con su padre..

_ Ya entendí..pero esa..no se te va a acercar…es una víbora.

_ Está bien haremos un trato si se concreta una reunión, será sólo con él..pero si por alguna razón hay que encontrase con ella, te llevaré a ti, serás mi guardián.._ vi como trataba de bromear..me daba cuenta que para un hombre era difícil, aceptar que una mujer le diga que hacer..pero no sedería…para mi, ella era una víbora, y una muy grande y ponzoñosa._ Debo ir al gimnasio…amor…atiende cuando lleguen los muebles, llámame por cualquier cosa_ se volvió a inclinar y me beso.

Lo vi marcharse, y por increíble que pareciera mi corazón estaba cantando de alegría, me sentía bien.

Los muebles llegaron media hora después de la hora fijada, me costó un poco acomodarlos. Cuando estaba tendiendo la cama de dos plazas, mariposas empezaron a volar en mi estomago, esa cama era de Edward y mía. Acaricie las sabanas y luego en un impulso me tendí allí, cerré los ojos e imagine estar allí con él, tendidos, acariciándonos con pasión.

Pero uno de repente no puede gobernar los pensamientos y sin darme cuenta me puse a pensar en papá y me di cuenta que con todo esto no había llamado a mi hermana, Alice estaría preocupada, no sabía que había decidido.

Me levanté y corrí a buscar el bolso, revise mi celular, había como dos llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes. Todos de Alice. Sin perdida de tiempo, la llamé.

_ Por fin..hermana.._ fue el saludo de ella.

_ Discúlpame mi preciosa…no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo…

_ Cuéntame ¿qué has decidido? _ parecía muy ansiosa_ ¿volverás con mamá?

_ No .._ hice una pausa aclarándome la garganta_ …..me quedaré aquí en el departamento que Edward alquiló.

_ ¿qué?..¿te has reconciliado..ya pasó todo?

_ Si…lo amo y él también…

_ Me alegro…por que no te irás, te tendré conmigo._ suspiró por el teléfono_ ¿quieres que le diga a papi..en donde estas?

_ No…no se lo digas….a él no le importo sacarme a la calle por la noche…que se vea con su conciencia.

_ Bueno…yo también estoy enojada con él, no se lo diré. ¿Pero puedo ir junto a vos..quiero visitarte..quiero verte…puedo?

_ Si, mañana después del gimnasio…vendremos aquí…¿te parece..?

_ Si genial..ahora estoy tranquila_ se sentía como si contuviese un sollozo_ te quiero mucho…

_ Alice..mi pequeña hermanita….yo también.

Me quedé sentada en una de las nuevas sillas de la cocina, recién comenzaba a dimensionar lo que había pasado, en verdad había dado el paso de mudarme, pero no podía culpar a nadie, de mis decisiones. Desde ahora mi vida estaría muy ligada a Edward Cullen.

Miré en la alacena lo que prepararía para la cena, de seguro cenaría conmigo…pero no tenía mucha hambre, tal vez una ensalada. Le preguntaría cuando volviera a buscarme.

Estaba en eso cuando la puerta del frente se abrió.

_ Hola..¿Bella?.._ Salí a su encuentro_ ¿Ya estas lista para ir a buscar tus cosas?

_ Si, de seguro Ángela ya me ha de estar esperando._ Edward se acerco, me abrazo y un beso suave me regalo.

Llegamos a la casa de Ángela, ella estaba mirando por la ventana y cuando él auto paró, no perdió tiempo y abrió la puerta, su cara era de enojo para Edward, me recrimine por dentro, otra a quien me había olvidado avisar que me había reconciliado con él.

_ Tú , Edward Cullen, estas haciendo sufrir a mi amiga…_ su dedo apuntaba amenazador.._ te mereces hervir en aceite., no, mejor que un montón de hormigas te torturen..

_ Angie…_ le dije_ esper….

_ No déjala hablar.._ me cortó Edward_ no importa..

_ Ah…si ..te quieres pasar del listo conmigo..pero no va a funcionar..yo cuidaré a mi amiga…de cualquiera que le quiera hacer daño..¿me has comprendido?

_ Si Ángela..lo entiendo…y gracias..por quererla.._ le respondió despacio .

_ Bueno ahora dime..Bella¿ en dónde has estado?.

_ Bueno amiga…he hablado con Edward y ya aclaramos las cosas…me voy a vivir al departamento_ la boca de Ángela se quedó abierta sorprendida.

_ ¿Ya has…hablado…? ¿Solucionaron sus diferencias?

_ Pues sí…y he quedado con él, que no permitiré que esa reptil se le acerque ni un milímetro.

_ Muy bien , es lo mejor.._ lego miró a Edward_ no creas que me arrepentiré de lo que dije…le haces daño a mi amiga y te las veras conmigo.

Edward, no dijo nada pero se acerco a Ángela y la abrazo.

_ Gracias Ángela, por que tu le diste una mano cuando necesitaba, nunca lo olvidaré.

_ Ángela lo miró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_ ¿Bueno, eso quiere decir que llevaras tus cosas?

_ Si..y deberé hablar con tu mamá.

_ Ah, ella no está, salió con papá , pero le diré que te fuiste a vivir a un departamento, luego cuando tengas tiempo, te acercas y le explicas.

_ Ok, me parece muy bien.

Tomé mis cosas y volvimos con Edward, ya en la casa él me abrazo .

_ Me alegro en serio de que tengas una amiga como Ángela, ella te apoya en todo.

_ Sí es una buena amiga.

_ Bella, puedes siempre confiar en mi, te lo juro…yo te amo, y nunca te engañaría.

_ Lo sé , ahora estoy segura de ello.

_ Bueno te dejo ..iré a casa.

Dios..quise pedirle que se quedara, total ya habíamos solucionado nuestros problemas. No quería quedarme sola.

_ Edward, …me gustaría que te quedarás, yo no quiero estar aquí sola…

_ Mi amor, me encantaría quedarme, es la cosa que mas anhelo, el dormir a tu lado amanecer, pegado a ti.

_ Yo también.

_ Bueno te ayudaré a acomodar esto qe trajimos y que te parece preparar la cena.

_ Muy bien…

_ Y luego deberé ir a buscar mi ropa, no tengo nada aquí.

_Oh…eso es cierto, además debo copiar lo que dimos hoy , Ángela me lo dio, pero quiero estar a tu lado.

_Bueno que te parece, cenamos, voy a buscar mis cosas y tú trabajas mientras tanto con las tareas de la Universidad.

_ Creo que hemos organizado lo de esta noche.

_ No todavía, pero estamos en eso.

Después de terminar mi tarea, todavía Edward no había venido , por lo que decidí tomar una ducha, estaba agotada.

El agua era de lo más relajante, la espuma deslizándose, por mi columna era sabrosa, , cerré los ojos y masajee mi pelo, las tensiones, se iban con el agua por la tubería, de pronto no solo mis dedos estaban dándome un masaje , otros se habían sumado , eran unos dedos más largos y fuertes, estos se desplazaron a mis hombros, brazos, al contorno de mis pechos, para luego cubrirlos.

_ Siempre soñé, con llegar de sorpresa y meterme en la ducha contigo_ estaba parado detrás, su boca se situó en mi cuello, dándome pequeños mordiscos, su mano no paraba de acariciar, una de ellas lentamente bajó y se adentro en la unión de mis muslos, acariciando osadamente ese lugar. Jadeos de deleite se escaparon de mi garganta._ Te amo hermosa…._ diciendo esto me sacó, de debajo de la ducha y camino conmigo, no fuimos lejos, se sentó en el inodoro, llevándome sobre él, sin preámbulos, me ubicó a horcajadas sobre su miembro que no necesito ninguna ayuda para encontrar su lugar, ese pequeña vaina que bien lubricada la recibió por completo.

_ Dios…te extrañe…Edward_ no pude evitar mover mi pelvis de arriba abajo sobre él., mis labios se abrieron sobre su boca, mi lengua encontró la suya, saboreando mordiendo y después de incontrolables movimientos, como si fuésemos un velero en una gran tormenta llegamos a puerto, en una explosión de colores..

Enterré mi cara en su cuello, mientras me sacudía con pequeños espasmos.

_ Isabella Marie Swan….te amo y quiero casarme contigo, hoy, mañana, no me interesa fiestas, e invitados, quiero legalmente que estés unida a mi…para que nadie tenga derecho a ofenderte y ofender nuestro amor.

_ Edward_ dije levantando mi rostro de su cuello_ me encantaría ser tu esposa, cualquier día.

_ Bien..ya no quiero esperar.

_ Te amo…con todo mi amor.

_ Te amo…más allá de la razón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola mis amigas…queridas…estoy muy contenta, después de una semana de locura, terminé hoy sábado muy bien…y pude terminar el capitulo.. a tiempo.

Ayer mi amor..me llevó a cenar para festejar… mis resultados…contenta

También se estreno por fin Eclipse..ya era hora…me volvía loca..ya había visto la película por internet y todo…pero quería verlo en pantalla grande..

Cuando llagué de mi trabajo me recibió diciendo que me llevaría a verle a su rival y luego una cena romántica a una Taberna Española, solo él y yo..y por supuesto Edward..jiji..hicimos un trío …a aceptado a su rival…Menos mal...esos lemon a escondidas me producían mucha agitación

Bueno espero que el capi les guste..yo estoy feliz…espero sus comentarios.

Besos Rochie Cullen


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV

La vida se debe..vivir..por que ..ella no te espera..

Bella POV

Di vuelta en la cama y la vista más hermosa me recibió, Edward estaba durmiendo boca abajo, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto sólo con una sábana enroscada a su cadera, cada músculo se perfilaba a la perfección con su pelo se enroscándose en el cuello, formando caprichosos rizos, estire mi mano para acariciarlos, pero sin querer también mis ojos se deslizaron por las agujas del reloj en la mesita.

De un salto salí de la cama, corrí al baño, tenia cuarenta y cinco minutos para prepararme y llegar a mi primera clase.

La ducha ayudo a despejarme, en el dormitorio busqué una remuda de ropa, me vestí apresurada, tomé el peine y cuando lo estaba pasando por mis cabellos, miré hacia la cama, un Edward muy despierto estaba apoyado sobre sus brazos, en una posición muy relajada.

Un calorcito muy agradable me recorrió, me acerqué a la cama y subí a recostarme entre sus brazos.

_ ¡Buenos días amor!_ le dije feliz.

_ Para mi fueron los mejores…no sabía lo que me perdía hasta hoy_ se dio vuelta abrazándome fuerte_ me levantaré y te llevaré a la Universidad, luego iré a la mía a terminar con los trámites para los exámenes finales._ me beso en la cabeza y saltó de la cama.

Perezosamente me moví hacia la cocina, saque leche de la heladera, puse café en la cafetera. Pan en una tostadora, la primera de las adquisiciones que hicimos para el departamento, porque Edward había dicho que adoraba las tostadas.

Hice una lista mental de lo que necesitábamos para la cocina, mantelería, cortinas.

¿Cortinas?, las telas que había comprado estaban en el armario, podía hacer de ellas unos manteles que vayan a juego con las cortinas para la cocina.

Había muchas cosas para hacer.

_ Ya estoy…amor_ sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y su cabeza se metió dentro de mi cuello._ que rico..no se que comer primero…¿a ti o al desayuno?

_ Recomiendo comer el desayuno .._ me giré y mis brazos subieron a su cuello_ pero te puedo dar un adelanto del plato..principal.._ comenté picara, me gustaba estar con él, así, sin estar, pendiente de los demás.

Sonriendo su boca tomo la mía en forma juguetona, pero con el paso de los minutos, las caricias se sucedieron, y volvieron más intensas.

Nos separamos para tomar aire.

_ Quisiera ..continuar con esto, pero tenemos el tiempo justo.

_ Tienes razón, Bella.._ nos sentamos y compartimos un delicioso desayuno.

Pero como habíamos dicho, estábamos cortos de tiempo.

Salimos rumbo a las clases, acordando encontrarnos a la salida.

_ ¿iras hoy al gimnasio?_ dijo.

_ Si, quedé en encontrarme con Alice..

_ Si, ayer no la vi…_ llegamos al estacionamiento de la Universidad_ Jasper estaba preocupado, pero como no sabía de ella, y nosotros no habíamos decidido nada para comentar._ se encogió de hombros.

_ Hablare con ella_ lo miré_ ¿Puede Alice ir al departamento?.

_ Amor…claro que si…el departamento es tuyo y mío.

_ Gracias_ me incline y le di un corto beso. Para luego bajarme veloz y encaminarme hacia mis clases.

Ya en la escalera principal, me encontré con una Ángela muy ansiosa.

_ ¡Hola Angie…!_ le dije feliz, pero la cara de ella fue de preocupación._ dime ¿qué pasa?

_ Tú papá llamó ayer a mi mamá, preguntando por ti_ mi corazón perdió un latido con la noticia.

_¿Qué le dijo , tú mamá?

_ Le dijo que habías pasado la noche allí, pero que estaba muy preocupada, por su proceder_ suspiró_ mamá le dio un buen sermón a tu padre, por haberte sacado de la casa en la noche._ empezamos a caminar hacia las salas de clase_ No sé bien que le dijo a mi mamá, pero ella le aseguró, que tú estabas bien, y que no te merecías ese trato. Por lo que entendí tu papá estaba muy arrepentido de su proceder. Cuando cortó le conté que ya te habías marchado, menos mal no se lo dije antes, para que no se le escape esa información.

_ No te preocupes.._ trate de calmarla, quería de nuevo estar bien con papá, pero…veríamos como se sucedían los hechos.

Durante todo el día no paré de completar tareas y tomar apuntes se acercaban los exámenes. Quería sacar buenas calificaciones, para solicitar la media beca del estado. De esa manera no seria mucha carga para Edward.

Ya saliendo vi la patrulla de papá y a él recostado por el móvil.

Camine lentamente, su expresión me decía que estaba preocupado.

_ Hola Isabella…_ huyyuyyy…..todavía estamos de mal, pensé._ es necesario que hablemos..sube a la patrulla_ miré por todo el estacionamiento, en cualquier momento llegaría Edward. Saqué mi celular y le escribí un mensaje

"_no vngas papá sta aqi…iré sola..no t preocups"_

_ Hola papá .._ me metí al asiento al lado del copiloto, en eso me llego la respuesta…de él _"estoy yegando…me quedo a esperarte" _apurada leconteste _"no ..vete, nos encontramos en el gimnasio"_, Debía evitar cualquier roce entre ellos, además debía solucionar con mi padre, está situación.

Charlie se acomodó en el asiento, pasó sus manos por el pelo, largando un suspiro. No me miró.

_ Bella…quiero pedirte disculpas…no te diré..que no sé que me pasó. Pues si lo sé. El ver a mi niña de repente convertida en mujer…me sacó de las casillas. No esperé que llegaría tan rápido el momento en que ustedes se apartarían de mi. _ dio la vuelta su cuerpo, clavando sus hermosos ojos en mi, los colores iguales al mío_ Sueno egoísta..pero Bella tu eres mi niña…todavía..te quiero pequeña..y me arrepiento..de lo que hice..Gracias a Dios tienes una buena amiga, que te brindo abrigo…Yo….te quiero hija..y la casa esta abierta para ti…vuelve.

Mi corazón, brinco, sabia que le había costado lo suyo, el doblegar su orgullo y venir a pedírmelo.

_ Papá_ dije y me agache y lo abrace_ yo también te quiero…,_ mi cabeza se metió debajo de su barbilla._ Gracias por haber venido…y también ….lo de volver, pero yo me he mudado ahora a mi casa._ sentí como su cuerpo se envaró y luego largo un soplido.

_ Esta bien mi vida…me doy cuenta que Edward y tú se aman de verdad.

_ Gracias, papá.

_ ¿Quieres que te lleve?

_ Si llévame al gimnasio…

Papá calladamente me dejo frente a las puertas del Gimnasio, allí dentro estaba Alice hablando con Jasper., al verme saltó y corrió hacia mí.

_ Bella…por fin llegas…

_ Si..me encontré con papá

_ ¿Qué?...no te puedo creer…el fue a verte…

_ Si…y me pidió que vuelva…

_ Bella…¿qué le contestaste?..._ llegamos cerca de Jasper .

_ Hola Jasper..¿Cómo andas? _ me incline y le di un beso a su mejilla.

_ Bella…_ levanto la voz Alice_ ¿que le dijiste?

_ Le dije que ya estaba viviendo con Edward, pero que le quería…

_ Pobre papá….su nena ha crecido…y no se lo puede creer.

_ sabes es lo que me dijo…_ abrace a Alice y luego la deje junto a Jasper, quería estar cerca de Edward, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi .

_ Hola..Emily.._ al acercarme a la recepción.

_ Bella…¿te va bien en la Universidad?

_ Oh si..¿Esta Edward?

_ Si, acaba de llegar

Pase rápido, abrí la puerta y como una trompa me tiré en los brazos de un Edward sorprendido.

_ Amor…._ me dijo amoroso_ por favor dime ¿Qué pasó?

_ Oh.._ dije suspirando_ sólo es que te amo….Y Charlie lo comprendió…

_ Mi Bella…me alegro..yo sufro si tu no eres feliz..

_ Lo se… Edward… Pero Charlie, debe comprender que la vida solo se la disfruta una vez…no hay vuelta atrás, si uno no vive los momentos que se le presentan, quien los hará._ mis brazos apretaron fuerte su torso a mi cuerpo. _ Edward te amo, y pienso disfrutarlos a cada momento…Iremos a casa a buscar mas ropa..Ya he dado el paso…mejor ponernos a caminar muy firmemente.

_ Creo que tienes, razón…es mejor preparar nuestro casamiento…No veo la necesidad de aguardar.

_ Si ..también pienso que no veo la necesidad de esperar.

Durante una hora hice mis ejercicios, de rehabilitación, Alice, estaba muy contenta por lo de mi boda y por que Jasper le había pedido salir juntos.

Toda sudorosa, iba rumbo a las duchas cuando la vi..Tania, estaba hablando con Emily. Sin dudar caminé hacia ella

_ Quiero hablar con Edward…se que me dices que esta ocupado, pero si le dices que estoy aquí.._ no pude evitar, pensar que Emily, no la dejaba pasar, por confabularse a nosotros. La misma me miró por sobre el hombro de Tania cuando esta revisaba su bolso y me hizo un guiño. _ sabes, esto te puede costar tu puesto de trabajo.._ farfullo muy molesta.

_ No lo creo…_ le ataje yo_ Hola Tania…tanto tiempo sin verte.._ me acerque a ella recostándome por el mostrador de recepción, mis ojos recorrieron su figura de maniquí, ya no me importaba estar en ropa deportiva y sudada. Esta "TIPA", ya no me afectaba._ ¿Quieres hablar con Edward?, espera aquí , iré a ver..si esta desocupado_ chúpate esta …dije dentro de mi, ahora sabes quien tiene prioridad aquí, y no eres tú. Le dejé con la boca abierta y fui junto a Edward, entre llamando pero sin esperar respuesta, él estaba sobre unos apuntes, sabia que estaba estudiando.

_ Hola amor.._ el levantó su rostro con un lápiz entre los labios, esos que quería morder en ese mismo instante._ Tania está aquí…_ vi como entrecerró sus ojos, sabia que estaba en un dilema, pero debía ceder ya que su papá era el Banquero, necesitaba hacer ese sacrificio…_ ¿Quieres que entre o sales tú..a recibirla?.

_ Dile que entre , pero tú te quedas..es demasiado maquinadora…es capaz de inventar cualquier cosa y no quiero terminar de nuevo en apuros, por culpa de ella, no se lo merece.

_ Esta bien_ dije , él tenia razón.

Salí y llegue rápido junto a Tania

_ Pasa por aquí, ya conoces el camino,_ deje que se adelantase. Cómo imaginaba, ni bien llegó se acercó a Edward que se había parado. Sin recato alguno, se estiró a besar su mejilla. Hice acopio de fuerza de voluntad, para no asesinarla, sabía que todo ese despliegue era en mi _"Honor."_

_ Mi querido Edward…¿cómo estas?...vine a saludarte y a traerte una invitación, de parte de papá._ metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un sobre_ Él lo iba a enviar por un mensajero, pero me ofrecí, siempre es un placer hablar contigo…._ miró detrás de ella_ No sabia que tenias una nueva empleada.._ su veneno fue muy certero, me llegó al orgullo.

_ Tania.._ frunció sus cejas y caminó hacia mi abrazándome._ Sabes que Bella es mi novia, y dentro de poco mi esposa_ dentro de mi quise mostrarle la lengua, como una colegiala, pero sólo atine a levantar mis dedos y recorrer la barbilla rasposa. ¿Deseas hacer esto?, le dije en silencio, yo si lo hago…..

_ Ah…si..ya recuerdo…tu novia.._ Caminó rodeándonos_ bueno los dejo..y te espero.. Errr los esperamos.._ Esto último se noto que fue por compromiso

_ Si hablaré con tu padre…

Y sin más salió..dejando una estela de perfume muy dulce..que daba hasta nauseas.

_ Bueno , mi corazón…terminó un día más.

_ Si terminó el día..pero…._ mis manos se metieron debajo de su camisa, tocando el vello pectoral, bajando hasta su abdomen_ la noche está iniciando.

Sonriendo bajo y de forma muy sensual, Edward me abrazó, pero me soltó dándome una palmada en las nalgas.

_ Señorita Swan..vaya a darse una ducha , se esta enfriando y le dolerá sus músculos.

Riendo Salí rumbo a las duchas.

Teníamos muchas cosas que hacer antes de llegar a casa y poder disfrutarnos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo XV

Decidiendo….. y viviendo

Edward POV

Que dilema …mi vida estaba…volviendo a su cauce y aparecía de nuevo Tania, no quería ofenderla, uno por ser mujer. Siempre mis padres me habían inculcado que a una dama hay que respetarla pero, ella a veces no se comportaba como una de su género. La segunda, quería cerrar el negocio con su padre, pero si debía sacrificar mi futuro con respecto al negocio, lo haría amaba a Bella mucho como para permitir que alguien arruine mi vida y corazón.

Tome el teléfono, hablaría con el Dr Delany, padre de Tania, necesitaba confirmar la cita y darle a entender, cual era la situación entre su hija y yo.

_ Si..buenas noches Casa de la familia Delany, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_ la voz del otro lado interrumpió mis divagaciones.

_¡Buenas noches!...puedo hablar con el señor Delany .

_ ¿De parte de quién, por favor?

_ Del señor Edward Cullen Massen.

_ ¿Puede esperar un momento?_ suspire.

_ Si, no hay problema..esperaré.

No pasaron ni dos minutos. Cuando escuche su voz de vozarrón.

_ Edward…muchacho…espero que sea la confirmación para la cena, …tu llamada…_ río fuerte.

_ Si Dr. Delany…para eso llamaba y para pedirle extender la invitación a mi prometida._ un silencio apabullante se sintió al otro lado de la línea.

_ Errr..por supuesto muchacho..no sabía que tenías prometida.._ otra pausa evidente_ Tania..no me dijo nada.

_ ¿Qué raro…ella conoce muy bien a Isabella, ya se la he presentado.._ debía dejar en claro que yo no estaba jugando a nada. Si quería darme su apoyo, está era la oportunidad de decidir, la pelota estaba en su cancha, como se dice, sólo a él le tocaba la decisión de dar el pelotazo.

_ Bueno, muchacho..te conozco bien , se que eres muy serio…sólo que yo esperaba..que.._ parecía que buscaba las palabras_ no importa…me encantaría conocer a la joven que te ha decidido a sentar cabeza. Los espero mañana

_ Gracias señor Delany, nos tendrá allí.

_ Buenas noches ..Edward, y te espero._ el sonido del pulso telefónico, me hizo suspirar. Ya estaba, sólo quedaba la reunión del comité del banco y la decisión. El señor Delany , como gerente tenía el mayor porcentaje de voto.

_ Edward …Emily ya se fue, cerré ya las ventanas.._ Bella entró muy contenta, me alegraba que su estado de ánimo haya mejorado, me costaría mucho, que ella comprendiera que por nadie la cambiaría._ debemos irnos por casa de papá, para traer mis cosas: necesito mi laptop, para mi trabajo, Alice pegará un grito al cielo, pero debo hacer algunas investigaciones.

_ ¿Por qué no le dejas, la portátil y llevas aquella que está

en el mueble?_ vi como Bella buscaba en los cajones.

_¿Estás seguro que no te será necesaria por el momento?_ la miré de reojo , mientras juntaba mis papeles, también debía terminar mis resúmenes. Sostenía la portátil contra su pecho.

_ No la usaré, no te preocupes…_ caminé hacia ella y la abrace con el brazo cargado de carpetas, y la laptop, haciendo difícil el movernos, pero no perdería la oportunidad de robarle un beso._ humm… pero te cobraré en especie_ capture su boca en un beso_ además estará en el departamento, en donde vivimos los dos juntos_ sonaba bien VIVIMOS LOS DOS JUNTOS….

_ Vamos que se nos hará tarde…

Salimos rumbo a la casa de su papá con una Alice, muy bulliciosa, detrás de nosotros.

_ ¿Edward , para cuando crees que se podrán casar?_ saltaba detrás, metiendo su cabeza casi hasta el frente_ ¿puede ser antes de Navidad..?_ suspiró sosteniendo sus manos, bajo la barbilla_ puedo ayudar a organizarla, puedo ofrecerme a Esme, sé que me apreciara, tengo buen gusto.

Reí por su comentario, está niña era increíble.

_ Creo que a Esme le gustará tu ayuda y sobre la fecha, déjanos decidir con Bella y serás la primera en la lista para saberlo.

_ Bien…..Trato hecho.._ se reclinó en el asiento, atiné a mirarla por el espejo retrovisor, la cara de mi hermana política, transmitía un montón de emociones, pero entre ellas podía calcular que ya maquinaba toda clase de planes para la futura boda. Internamente gemí..esa jovencita, podía arrasar con todo cuando se lo proponía.

Llegamos a la casa, Alice bajo, corriendo para abrir la puerta, en eso salió su papá, haciendo señas con la mano.

_ Pasen…. Los estaba esperando_ miré a Bella y extendí mi brazo para darle un apretón de valor, o eso intenté. Ya parecía tranquila con respecto a la situación con él. Pero todo era muy reciente.

Cerré el auto y tomados de las manos llegamos junto a él.

_ Edward…_ su saludo no fue para nada desagradable, su tono de voz era muy tranquilo._ compre algo para la cena, vengan les invito_ mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Bella. Sonriendo acepte pasar, llevándola de la mano.

Fuimos directamente al comedor, ya estaba la mesa con el pollo al horno y papas.

Ocupamos la mesa, por supuesto me senté a su derecha y Charlie ocupaba la izquierda, ambos hombres sentados en las puntas. Los cubiertos, vasos, servilletas, y una gran gaseosa coronaban toda la decoración.

_ Errrr…es….. bueno, esto es como una ofrenda de paz…yo ya pedí disculpas a Bella por lo de la vez pasada, pero también te ofendí a ti indirectamente. _ tomo la servilleta en la mano derecha y la estrujo nerviosamente_ Edward, dudar de tus sentimientos con respecto a mi hija no fue muy acertado, pero con lo que has hecho, me demuestras que la quieres… Lo siento hijo..

_ No..señor Swan, no debe pedir disculpas, ya que usted se ha dado cuenta del error de haber echado a Bella.

_ Si esa fue una estupidez, que espero algún día me perdonen.

_ Papá ya estás perdonando.._ dijo Bella.

_ Bueno pero debía decirlo….

_ Papá también tenemos algo que decirte…_ escuche como Ella se atragantaba y se sirvió un vaso de gaseosa.

Alice jugaba con los cubiertos, nerviosa y de ves en cuando miraba a todos.

_ Señor Swan lo que queremos decirle es que adelantaremos la boda , posiblemente antes de Navidad_ dije y mire a Bella_ la fecha la hablaremos…y le informaremos, en brevedad.

_ Errr..bueno que les puedo decir…_ miró su vaso y sirvió gaseosa a todos en la mesa_ Ya que no tengo otra cosa con que brindar lo haremos con esto…._ Levanto el vaso_ Por mi hija Isabella Marie y Edward, espero que sean bendecidos y protegidos…. salud..._ le dio un trago a la gaseosa.

Salud..dijimos todos muertos de risa-_ creo que eso rompió la tensión..del momento.

Terminamos de cenar, recogimos las cosas de Bella, sus ropas, Bella me pidió no llevar todo todavía, por su padre, ya era suficiente por el día de hoy. Muchas emociones….prometió pasar a buscar sus libros otro día.

Alice, la abrazaba y besaba sin parar.

_ Alice, mañana no podremos encontrarnos, tenemos una cena con Edward..

_ ¡Si?...¿en donde?..

_ En la casa de Tania..

_¿Qué?...estas loca..te meterás en un nido de víboras_ Bella me miró de reojo e hizo una mueca _ tranquila, la cena es por negocio con el padre..

_ Ya pero estará se seguro la bruja..

_ ¿Decídete bruja o víbora?_ trate de tomar a la ligera…su comentario.

_ Bueno..le diré BRUJIBORA…si desde hoy se llamará así.

Reí a todo pulmón…bonito apodo.

_ Edward…no le secundes sus ideas.

_ Es que …lo siento, Bella, le queda de maravilla.

Reímos como locos, caminando hacia el auto, cargamos todos en el maletero y nos despedimos.

La vuelta al departamento, lo hicimos comentando lo dicho por mi suegro.

Podía respirar más tranquilo, parecía que verdaderamente, Charlie lo había aceptado.

En el departamento, Bella llevó sus cosas al dormitorio y lo descargo en el sillón.

_ No me digas nada Edward…estoy molida..cansada..mañana lo arreglaré.._ escuche que se metía a la cocina.

Caminé lentamente a donde ella estaba. La vi recostada por el mueble de la cocina tomando un gran vaso con agua. No me escucho llegar , me situé detrás de ella y la abrasé, lentamente levanté su pelo de la nuca y soplé.

_ Hummmm…_ escuche como dejó el vaso en el lavadero_ esto es delicioso..

_ Hummm..¿mis besos?

_ No..el agua…

Con un gruñido la di vuelta y mi boca asaltó la suya, metiéndome profundamente en ella, degustando su sabor, mordiendo sus labios.

_¿Quién es delicioso? _ escuche como reía…

_ Tú, sin lugar a dudas, tú.

La levanté de las caderas y di la vuelta para hacerla sentar sobre la mesa de la cocina, mi boca no se había separado de sus labios, descendí mordiendo su barbilla, hasta el cuello. Tomé su blusa y la saqué por la cabeza, la vista de sus senos cubiertos con unos sujetadores de algodón beige, me éxito.

Las manos de Bella no pararon, fue a mi camisa las desprendió despacio, lentamente. Quería que se apresurarse, pero al darle una ojeada, vi como mordía sus labios, mirando golosa mi pecho, sus manos siguieron el camino de la mirada, se abrieron por mi tórax, descendiendo hasta mi estomago, con mucha ceremonia, desprendió el botón de mis jeans y bajo el cierre, cuando iba a meter la mano, se detuvo y lanzó una mirada hacia en donde la comía yo con los míos.

Todavía mirándome , deslizó la mano, tomándome, por el tronco, su caricia, encendió en mi algo incontenible, cuando quise sacar su mano, ella negó con la cabeza, deslizó mis pantalones por la cadera, liberando mi erección, que saltó todo lo impaciente que estaba. Bajo sus ojos al foco de mi deseo y vi como su lengua salió a deslizarse por el contorno de sus labios, sólo esa visión, me dio escalofríos de deseo.

_ Lo quiero en mi boca…_ escuche, pero me dio la impresión de que era para ella lo que dijo, no para mi.

Saltó de la mesa y se arrodillo, en el suelo, contuve el aire cuando su boca se abrió y lo introdujo, guiándose con su mano.. Sentí como se deslizaba adentro y afuera en un vaivén, para luego detenerse y enroscarse con su lengua en mi glande.

_ Bella…_ gruñí, mis músculos se contraían por el placer.

_ ¿Si?….._ sólo eso dijo y no paró, mis manos se posaron en sus hombros.

Cuando me sentí llegar, quise retirarme pero ella no se movió, mis estremecimientos fueron largos y geniales, mi adorada, me regaló uno de los placeres más grandes..

Al terminar la incorporé y la abrace, cuando me agache para besarla, no quiso, pero, Dios si ella lo hizo, porque no la besaría, en su boca no sólo deguste su sabor , también el mío.

_ Ahora a mi…me toca..darte placer._ la tome en brazos y fuimos al dormitorio; la cama nos esperaba, nuestra cama.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo XVI

El preparativo y algo más….

Bella POV.

Dios, la experiencia fue increíble, no pensé que darle placer a Edward, me lo daría a mi también, cuando sentí que terminaba, mi cuerpo reaccionó, como si nuestra unión, se estuviese realizando.

Quería tenerlo dentro de mi, duro y fuerte. Ideas lascivas cruzaban por mi mente, cuando lo tenía en mi boca.

Y después al terminar él quiso besarme, no pude evitar pensar , que a lo mejor le daría asco, pero no, por el contrario me demostró cuanto me amaba.

_ Ahora a mi…me toca..darte placer._ me tomo en brazos y fuimos al dormitorio; la cama nos esperaba, nuestra cama.

Depositó mi cuerpo con extrema ternura, desprendió mis jeans, los sacó de mis piernas.

_ Mi Bella….._ alzó una de mis piernas, llevando mis plantas del pie a su boca, sus besos húmedos en esa zona, enviaba ondas de calor directamente a mi centro_ Dios como te amo mi preciosa…_ hizo lo mismo con mi otro pie._ cada parte de tu cuerpo debe ser adorada en extremo.

Se estiró y mis bragas fueron a parar cerca de mis jeans. Con gentileza me hizo dar vuelta, para acostarse sobre mí. La mayor parte de su peso descansaba sobre mi espalda y muslos, giraba sus caderas, produciendo escozor con sus jeans, en mis nalgas desnudas..

_ Me encanta sentirte así debajo de mi cuerpo _ sus manos se sostuvieron de mis caderas para dejarlas quietas._ Dios tienes el trasero más delicioso que haya visto.

Se levantó de encima y todavía tomando mis caderas me hizó, para quedar de cuclillas y apoyada en las manos. Sus dientes mordieron mis glúteos, para luego sentir la humedad de su lengua desde atrás, hasta llegar a mi clítoris, y a mi centro, que a esta altura, estaba mojada a más no poder. Jadeos y suspiros se escapaban de mi garganta.

Cuando sus dedos incursionaron dentro, dándome la oportunidad de tocar las estrellas, mis rodillas no soportaron dicha tortura y caí rendida sobre mi estomago. Miré por encima de mi hombro cuando rápidamente se levantó y se sacó sus pantalones. Volviendo al instante junto a mí.

Edward, me dio vuelta y me beso, saboreando cada molécula de mi alma, cada jadeo que se escapaba sin tregua de mi cuerpo, abrió mis piernas situándose entre ellas, levantó una al hombro y luego la otra, acercándome a su pelvis, su miembro ya impaciente estaba situado en la entrada de mi sexo.

_ Mi amor…¿no se como viviría sin ti..?_ al decirlo..se deslizo profundo , sus movimientos ya no eran controlados, estaba dominado por la pasión, esa misma que me estaba matando de deseo._ te amo…._te amo…_ cada palabra era coronada con una embestida, que me llegaba al alma._ sentí como mi cuerpo estaba tocando el cielo, veía en sus ojos las estrellas del amor…ya con el último suspiro lo sentí llegar, llenarme toda, al terminar , bajó mis piernas de sus hombro, y luego se tendió al lado.

Lentamente su mano subió hasta mis mejillas, su dedo recorrió desde mi barbilla hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_ ¿Cuándo quieres casarte, princesa?_ mi corazón, volvió a saltar un latido._ debemos decidir, para organizarnos.

_ ¿Qué te parecería el 21 de diciembre?_ me parecía una fecha muy bonita, el inicio del invierno, pero esa fecha seria una de eclipsante calor.

_ Genial ..ya está decidido…el 21 de diciembre serás mi esposa._ lo bese en la boca, mordiendo esos labios, su barba ya me raspaba, ¿pero a quien le importaba?

Me levanté y fui a la ducha, hoy mi cuerpo, estaba rendido.

Cuando terminé me envolví en una toalla y fui a buscar de entre mis ropas que traje, mi pijama, una remera y un pantaloncito corto. Trepe a la cama y me acurruque a Edward, que se había quedado dormido., le besé en la mejilla y también caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

El timbre insistente del despertador, me sacó del sueño que había caído, di vuelta e hice tope con el costado de Edward, que estaba profundamente dormido. Lo miré, acostado de espaldas con su mano metida debajo de la almohada y la otra tapando parte de su cara, era hermoso, con su barba crecida, sus labios rosados, el de abajo más lleno que el de arriba, sus pestañas largas de un color bronce, igual que su pelo. Mi mirada bajó por su pecho desnudo, tenía vellos pectorales, y entre ellos los pezones de su pecho se veían como pequeños botones, tentadores. Deseaba lamerlos, morderlos. Dios el instinto caníbal al desnudo.

Baje de la cama, hoy tenía un poco mas de tiempo, haría el desayuno, pondría la ropa a lavar. Y empezaría mi trabajo de investigación.. Había puesto el reloj dos horas y media antes de lo acostumbrado.

Si no me organizaba, mi rutina sería un caos. Ya alrededor de las ocho, escuche a Edward, caminar por la sala.

_ Hola princesa…_ se agacho y beso tiernamente mi boca, ya llevaba como una tercera parte de mi tarea terminada._ ¿te levantaste más temprano?_ dijo mientras que iba a buscar su café y tostadas, para sentarse a mi lado.

_ Si…debía tratar de concluir, pues con todo lo de ayer, me quedé a medias.

_ Bien ,me parece sensato, también lo debo hacer_ tomó un sorbo de su café_ No te olvides que hoy iremos a la casa de los Delany..

_ No…no lo he olvidado…_ suspiré_ ¿cómo debo ir?

_ No lo sé…

_ ¿Es formal o informal?

_ Creo que informal..

_ Bueno , revisaré entre las ropas que tengo…_ si….. debía ir preparada, creo que si voy a una tienda de disfraces y consigo esos trajes de caballeros con armadura, posiblemente esté medianamente a salvo de Tania; esos pensamientos me dieron valor.: _ ¿a qué hora nos esperan?.

_ A eso de las ocho..

_ Hablando de hora voy a cambiarme…para salir a la Universidad, menos mal mañana es Sábado…podremos dormir un poco más.

_ Oh si , esos espero…_ se levantó y se situó detrás de mi, abrazándome_ me encantaría quedar más tiempo en nuestra cama.

_ Yo también pienso así.

…..

Las clases pasaron rápido, ya estaba terminando de vestirme, Edward, estaba en la ducha, lo veía un poco nervioso, me dijo que era porque esperaba que el señor Delany le diese su apoyo, pero que si Tania molestaba, lo mandaría a volar.

Me pesaba en el corazón saber eso, pero Edward, estaba decidido a todo.

Me miré al espejo, llevaba un vestido negro al cuerpo, con mangas largas, escote en V, hasta encima de las rodillas., medias negras y un zapato negro cerrado con punta cuadrada, clásico, no tan alto. Mi pelo lo llevaba suelto, complementando el atuendo, unos zarcillos pequeños y una cadena a juego.

_ Guau estas hermosa _ dijo Edward, saliendo del baño con los pantalones ya puestos._ bueno siempre lo estas…pero esta noche…arrebatadora… ya no quiero salir …puedo llamar a cancelar…¿quieres?

La tentación de decirle que sí era grande…pero sabía que, él estaba ilusionado por su proyecto.

_ Edward..apúrate.._ lo empuje riendo y él fue a vestirse._ sabes que debemos ser puntuales…¿o si no que pensaran de nosotros?

_ Sólo cuando te vean comprenderán el porque de mi ausencia.._ bromeo, pero siguió poniéndose la camisa gris, con una corbata a juego.

_ Edward…no lleves la corbata..

_ ¿crees que estaré mejor sin la corbata?

_ Si además es informal,¿ no?

_ si.._ dijo y estiro la corbata hasta sacársela._ creo que me pongo los zapatos..y ya estaremos.._ se sentó al borde de la cama y poniéndose los calcetines, me sonrió

_¿Qué pasa?_ le dije

_ Nada es que te miro y no puedo creer que estemos viviendo juntos..te amo..Bella_ se calzó los zapatos., fue al perchero y sacó su chaqueta, se lo puso y caminó hacía mi, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

No podía moverme, estaba atada al piso con un hilo invisible.

Al llegar junto a mi me abrazó de la cintura, pego todo su cuerpo a mi. Cada centímetro de su ser, estaba unido al mío.

_ Isabella Marie Swan…ayer aceptaste casarte conmigo, hemos puesto la fecha, por lo que lo único que falta es.._ metió la mano en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una hermosa caja forrada con pana color verde oscuro_ esto es para ti con todo mi amor…_ abrió la caja ….mis ojos no se despegaron de un hermoso anillo, de oro con cinco piedras claras formando una flor.

_ Edward…_Temblorosa lo tome, mi voz se estranguló._ es hermoso..

_ Déjame ponértelo_ el anillo se deslizó en mi dedo , Edward lo llevo a su boca y lo beso.._ Gracias por darle sentido a mi vida.

Sin mas salte por su cuello y lo bese…¿que mas podía hacer una chica cuando el hombre que amas..esta contigo y te cumple todas tus fantasías?.

Bueno lo mismo que yo…

Comerlo a besos…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVII

Y así son las cosas..

Bella POV

Llegamos a la casa de los Delany, por la fachada y el tamaño de la misma diría que tenían suficiente dinero, para solo ellos apoyar cualquier negocio o empresa.

Bajamos lentamente, Edward muy contento me tomó de la mano, caminamos hasta la entrada, el timbre se hundió bajo la presión de su dedo.

No necesitamos esperar mucho, nos recibió, un empleado de la casa, llevándonos hasta la sala, en donde se encontraban, varias personas, entre ellos, Emmet y Rose y tres parejas más.

Uno de los señores, de cabello entre cano, cejas muy pobladas y sonrisa afable se acercó, presuroso con una sonrisa indiscutiblemente agradable.

_ Edward…. Muchacho..que alegría volver a verte.._ apretó su mano y luego se dio vuelta a mirarme interrogante.

_ Señor Delany…quiero presentarle a mi prometida Isabella Swan.

El señor Delany, sonriendo me tomo también la mano…

_ Eleazar..por favor encantado..querida…_ una señora muy elegante, de cabellos rojos, caminaba hacia nosotros en compañía de Tania…

_ Edward…encantada de verte::_ se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla_ justamente Tania me decía que estabas muy ocupado en los estudios y tu negocio.

_ ¿Cómo estas señora Delany.?_ Inclino la cabeza hacia Tania_ Un gusto verte Tania.

_ Edward…por favor…..dime .Carmen.._ insistió la aludida.

_ Quisiera presentarles a mi prometida Isabella Swan_ Los ojos de la señora Delany y de Tania , me recorrieron de cabeza a pies. Un sentimiento de bronca me entró dentro del pecho, ¿Qué se creían ellas?

_ Hola querida.._ dijo la señora. Y de nuevo miró a Edward.._ siempre es un gusto para nosotras tenerte aquí.

¿Nosotras?, me dije, también ella estaba detrás de él, esa cacatúa, por Dios… Y no eran ocurrencias mías, lo miraba de pies a cabeza, como desnudándolo.

_ Edward..te sentaras en medio de Tania y ¿Graciella?

_ No Isabella _ la corregí

_ Ah…si._ Edward , estaba hablando con el Señor Delany, pero no apartaba los ojos de mi. Como si fuera a saltar en cualquier momento a rescatarme.

_ Gracias por todo..Señor Delany_ lo escuché decir..

_ Por nada muchacho, pasa al salón están Emmet y su novia.

_ Gracias así lo haremos._ me tomó del brazo y caminamos rumbo a nuestro amigo risueño.

_ Eyyy…amigo.._ Emmet lo saludo efusivamente con la mano, mientras que Rose y yo nos dimos unos besos en la mejilla.

_ Dios, Bella_ dijo Rose_ esta casa es inmensa..

_ Si…._ y en verdad no solo el tamaño intimidaba, los muebles también hacían lo suyo.

_ Eyyy…Bella, Edward me esta diciendo que se casaran el 21 de diciembre…en hora buena..

_ Oh….Bella…que emoción…._ exclamo Rose..

A su comentario impulsivamente le dije

_ ¿Rose quieres ser mi dama de Honor?

_ Me encantaría…_ y me abrazó fuerte.

_¿Por favor quieren pasar a la mesa?_ La señora Delany como buena anfitriona, nos acomodo e indicó que se sirvieran las entradas.

Todo estaba perfecto, excepto que Tania, no paraba de acaparar la atención de Edward y sus manos, se deslizaban continuamente por su brazo.

_ Bella..dime… ¿cuando iniciarás los tramites para la boda?_ Rose estaba sentada enfrente de mi.

_ ¿Qué ..?.._ la expresión de sorpresa, venia de Tania_ ¿se casan?

Edward miró a Tania, que le había apresado el brazo como garras, sus ojos enviaban señales de odio a todos , especialmente a mi…. no eran normales, parecía loca.

_ Claro Tania…las personas que se comprometen es para casarse_ la paciencia de él llegaba a su fin. Tomo la mano de ella y muy lentamente separó de su brazo.

Tanía se levantó de un golpe de la silla, tumbando esta.

Su madre tomo la servilleta se limpió la boca y pidió permiso y siguió a su hija.

_ Oh..los hijos_ dijo el señor Delany, y se puso a bromear, sobre diversos temas , especialmente la política.

A mi no me gustó que Tania haya reaccionado así, pero que podía hacer ni decir.

La cena resultó muy bien. El señor Delany se comprometió con la causa de Edward y Emmet, aclaró que su voto del comité sería para ellos. También presentó a dos miembros más del banco, motivo por el cual se había realizado la cena.

Ya de vuelta a casa , no sin antes prometer a Rose , llamarla para los preparativos de la boda. Me puse a pensar en Tania. Me dio miedo su actitud.

_ ¿Crees que Tania tenga algún problema Edward?

_ ¿Problemas?_ una pausa como si lo pensase._ ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

_ Bueno algún desequilibrio…no se ..algo así.

_ No que yo sepa.

Me empecé a desvestir ya en el dormitorio.

_ ¡Alto!_ la voz de Edward, me congeló en mi lugar_ lo miré asustada

_ ¿Qué pasó?- dije sorprendida

Lo vi caminar hacia mi presuroso.

_ Esto lo quiero hacer yo…durante toda la noche, me lo imagine, y no me quitaras el placer.

Reí gustosa por su ocurrencia.

La delicadeza que puso para desvestirme, no tenía palabras para describirla. Pero lo más placentero fue el modo en que me hizo el amor.

Como si tuviese el poder de bajar las constelaciones. Hasta ese punto, llegué a dimensionar el placer de estar con él, de amarlo.

Nos entregamos al placer de dar, dar y solo dar…llenarnos de ese desprendimiento, fue lo más pleno que un ser humano puede realizar.

…

Llegó el sábado, después de hablar con mi suegra, fui a ver algunas casas de tarjetas de boda.

Esme, se puso muy contenta por como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Alice, llegaría a la casa después del medio día con las muestras del vestido de novia, por lo que tenía que llevar yo, las muestras de esas tarjetas para ver con ella.

Antes de hacer el camino de vuelta a la casa, me detuve en una tienda para comprar más víveres para la casa, con una bolsa de comida, me dispuse a cruzar la calle, cuando de la bolsa se me cayeron los paquetes de pan, tuve que volver a subir la vereda cuando me pasó rozando un auto.

El susto que me llevé fue incontable.

Dios me dije, si no hubiese sido por ese bendito pan que se deslizó de mi bolsa, no estaría contando el cuento ahora.

Temblorosa cruce la calle. No podía creer en mi suerte. Estaba sana.

Llegando al departamento, encuentro a Alice sentada en los canteros de la entrada del departamento.

_ ¡Bella llegaste….!_ saltó y corrió a abrazarme y tomar la bolsa para ayudarme.

_ Hola hermanita…_ Besé a Alice _ Si ..tuve que caminar.._ Alice se inclinó y tomó una mochila del suelo._ ¿trajiste las revistas?

_ Si traje las revistas y algunos Link..para poder investigar.

_ Bien..Pongámoslo en marcha. Pero muéstrame el anillo_ saltaba de un pie al otro_ es hermoso_ sostenía mi mano._ mi cuñadito se pasó.

Durante media hora, preparamos la comida, y puse ropa a lavar, para luego sentarnos a ver lo que necesitábamos, tarjetas y traje de novia.

_ Bella, ¿cuántas dama de honor quieres?

_ He estado pensando… En vos.. Ángela y Rose..

_ Si…. me parece genial…debemos ver los colores…

_ Bueno elijamos….

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, la llave de la puerta de la entrada dio paso a un Edward muy cansado..

_ Hola preciosas.._ dijo cambiando su cara_ que gusto llegar y encontrar la casa con dos bellas mujeres.

_ OHHH…este es mi cuñado preferido.

_ Espera…según creo soy tu único cuñado.._ replicó Edward

_ Claro por eso lo digo, ya que no miento.

_ Dios esta niña…me mata.._ dijo, se rio y me besó_ Eres increíble Alice Swan.

_ Ya era hora que te des cuenta, Edward Cullen, tienes una cuñada de lujo.. Increíble, hermosa_ con cada comentario y piropo que se tiraba a ella misma , no paraba de reír…

Cuando terminamos de ver los detalles ya era entrada la tarde, decidimos, llevar a Alice a la casa de papá.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVIII

Y …la guerra se ha declarado.

Las personas no pueden aceptar de que cuando has perdido en algo te debes resignar y buscar otra meta…. Los humanos somos tercos..¿No?

Bella POV

_ Vamos Ángela …camina..te digo que te hará bien.

Mi amiga no estaba de humor se había peleado con Ben, y estaba deprimida, me costó lo suyo arrastrarla hasta el gimnasio.

_ Veras que te sentirás mejor…un poco de ejercicio, te ayudará a eliminar los pensamientos hacia Ben_ la escuche gemir al pronunciar su nombre.

_ Ni lo menciones Bella, me las pagará , hacerme eso..

_ Pero no sabes si era él.

_ Claro que si.., lo vi bien_ murmuro_ y la estaba besando

Gemí yo ahora , sabia por experiencia que eso podría ser un malentendido.

_ Sabes que podría ser una coincidencia…

_ Le metió la mano en el pelo y la retuvo a su cara…

_ Ups….no se que más decir..

_ Pues calla y muéstrame un instrumento de tortura, algo que me ayude a olvidar. Y que me haga desear estrellar con ello su cara.

Emily sonrió al vernos.

_ Hola…_ dije _ ¿Está Edward?

_ Si llegó como a las tres de la tarde…lo vi estudiando

_ Bien..iré a saludarlo.._ camine arrastrando todavía a mi amiga

_ ¿Bella? _ me detuve y la miré_ llamó Alice dijo que hoy no vendría, algo sobre completar un cuestionario, no recuerdo bien.

_ Gracias Emily, sé que no es tu trabajo..

_ No te preocupes..eres mi futura jefa.._ dijo guiñándome un ojo._ Me quede mirándola, me había sorprendido esa conjetura, no lo había pensado. Le sonreí y caminé por el corredor y llegue a la puerta de Edward.

_ Yo me quedo aquí _ dijo mi tozuda amiga, recostándose por la pared_ no quiero hablar con nadie, y no quiero presenciar el amor..en todo su esplendor , no hoy amiga. Además no te mereces mi cara de amargura, ya que tu estas de lo más feliz.

_ No. Espera …con esos comentarios, somos amigas por lo que compartimos todo, _ la tome nuevamente del brazo, separándola de la pared, me coloque detrás de ella y como carretilla empuje por su espalda y la metí dentro de la oficina de Edward.

Este al escuchar las quejas bajas de Ángela por mi trato , nos miró interrogante y sorprendido.

_ Pero esto es una sorpresa…Ángela, no sabía cuando te dignarías visitarnos al gimnasio.

_ Hola..amor.._ dije soltándola, camine rodeando el escritorio y le di un beso mordiscón._ la traje..para levantarle su moral

_ ¿Por…?

_ Bueno te lo diré , ese a quien yo creía mi novio, me ha traicionado.._ Edward abrió los ojos sorprendidos_ No me mires así, como un carnero degollado, sin culpa de nada_ bufando se tiró en la silla_ todos los hombres son iguales, no tiene culpa de nada. Simulan ser borregos, pero son puros leones, escondiéndose entre nosotras para luego dar el zarpazo.

_ Ángela.._ le dije previniéndola que no se le escape algo que después se arrepienta.

_ Bahh… con solo nacer , ya tienen culpa de nuestra desgracia, con su sola presencia nos torturan. ¿Y quieres que me calle?.

Edward negó con su cabeza, se reía de lo que decía Ángela, pero trataba de contenerse. No es que tomará a joda lo que le pasaba, pero la actitud de ella era todo un poema. Hasta para mi, era sorprendente, lo que me había dicho.

_ Si..yo estoy inventando.

_ No Ángela, es que no puedo creer, lo que me dices.- aclaro Edward._ Yo puedo asegurar que Ben, te quiere, hubiese puesto las manos al fuego.

_ No Edward, retíralas, por que de seguro, te llevaran a emergencias con quemaduras, de tercer grado, o no, mejor dicho ya con quemaduras que te graduaran.

Dios, me dije ni siquiera sufriendo no puede dejar de hacer comentarios.. fuera de foco, me dije.

_ Bueno amiga, vamos a hacer ejercicios; ¿después la podremos llevar a su casa?_ lo miré al decirlo.

_ Claro…no habrá problemas.

_ Ok, nos vemos luego.

Salimos rumbo a las bicicletas, nos acercamos a Alec, pidiéndole, que nos reserve las estáticas, necesitábamos descargarnos.

Luego nos fuimos a cambiarnos.

Ángela después de media hora, ya empezó a despejar su humor.

Además la vista de algunos muchachos que visitaban el lugar, eran mucho más que agradables.

En eso se acercó, Jacob, mi amiga ya me había dicho, que lo encontraba atractivo.

_ Hola Jacob…..

_ Hola chicas.._ sonrió a Ángela, pero sus ojos se detuvieron más tiempo sobre mi, interiormente, me recriminé mentalmente, por haber puesto mucho énfasis en mi saludo, pero es que estaba pensando en ella cuando lo hice.

_ Jacob, quiero que conozcas a Ángela..mi gran amiga.

_ Hola Ángela.._ dijo muy amable, menos mal, me dije, sigue siendo todo un caballero._ nunca te había visto por aquí.

_ Si ..es la primera vez.._ hizo una mueca_ y creo que mañana no venga, ya me duele todo_ gimió; haciendo muecas.

_ Si ya estas cansada, creo que debes parar_ le ayudo a bajar de la silla , Ángela trastrabilló y se apoyó en él, poniendo su mano en su abdomen, abrí grande los ojos, cuando ella me miró y me guiñó pícaramente los suyos.

_ Tienes razón, mis piernas están entumecidas.

_¿te ayudo a llegar a una silla?

_ Si..creo que necesitaré de tu ayuda._ tragué sorprendida, mi amiga la "SANTITA", tomó la cintura de Jacob y caminó todo lo que pudo apoyada en él.

Yo decidí continuar con mi rutina. Y dejar que ella se despabile de su dolor, en brazos de ¿otro?

_ ¿Bella, ya terminaste?_ dijo ella al cabo de varios minutos cuando se acercó.

_ Yo ya terminé, ¿pero vos?¿ Y en dónde dejaste a tu bastón humano?_ le dije risueña.

_ Ah..ya se marchó para las duchas, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Pero pensé que estarían hablando. O haciendo cualquier cosa.

_ No ….sólo bromeaba, amiga. Yo…dejemos a Ben por hoy , fuera de esto…me cansé de pensar en lo que ocurrió.

_ Tienes razón, caminamos hacia las duchas y vi que de la sección de sauna salía Tanía con otra chica, bastante bonita de pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura.

Al verme Tania, se inclinó y le dijo algo a la rubia, esta levantó los ojos y buscó por todo el lugar hasta toparse conmigo.

Yo giré mis ojos y lo concentre en mi amiga. No dejaría que ella me fundiese la tarde.

Caminamos rumbo a los baños.

Tomamos nuestras toallas del bolso y entramos a los cubículos, la ducha me despejaría de ese encuentro.

_ ¿esa era la tal Tania? _ dijo Ángela en la otra regadera.

_ Si…_ fui escueta con mi respuesta , no quería hablar mucho, estábamos en un lugar publico, y además ella podría entrar.

Ya envueltas con la toalla, me sequé mi pelo, que se había mojado.

_ Ah..pero no es muy bonita que digamos.._ siguió con su comentario.

_ Shssss.._ le dije_ baja el tono no quiero problemas.

_ Nahh… ¿qué problemas puedes tener con ella? Parece insignificante, una mosquita muerta.

_ Ángela, basta..no quiero..tener….

_ ¿Qué ¿, ¿no quieres qué?_ dijo la voz chillona de Tania, estaba parada detrás de Ángela_ te voy a enseñar a vos quien es una mosquita muerta, una insignificante_ al terminar de decirlo la tomó del pelo y la arrastro tirándola por la puerta de uno de los cubículos del sanitario. Y Yendo nuevamente sobre ella para patearle.

El grito que lanzó, fue terrible, parecía como si alguien la estuviese matando. Cuando quise, separarlas se dio vuelta y me dio un empujón tan fuerte que caí con todo mi peso por el lavado de manos, mi cadera absorbió todo el impacto. No contenta, se lanzó a mi cuello, pero yo no pude hacer nada, por que sentí un fuerte dolor, en el bajo vientre, que me paralizó, eso permitió que estrellase una vez mi cabeza por los azulejos del baño. Cuando iba por la segunda vez, entre neblinas vi como Edward irrumpía dentro del baño, y apresó los brazos de Tania llevándola hacia atrás, no fue nada fácil, porque ella seguía chillando, y pateando en el aire. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí .

Por mi parte me fui deslizando hasta el suelo, mis piernas no me sostenían , por el fuerte calambre que tenia en el vientre y la cabeza.

Entre los chillidos de ella, escuchaba la voz desesperada de Edward.

_ ¿Bella?…..por favor..mírame_ quería hacerlo, pero no podía, un mar de dolor, me envolvía_ ¡Alec!…._ grito; en eso sentí como Ángela llegó a mi gateando y me abrazó, entre sollozos. Pero eso fue lo último que escuche. Todo se volvió negro. Y el dolor se esfumó.

Edward POV

Estaba acomodando mis carpetas, debía llevar para continuar en el departamento.

También quería salir a ver, como estaba por afuera, pues Emily , me había dicho que Tania había venido con una amiga.

No podía negarle el paso, por su padre. Pero me traía problemas las veces que venía. Y Bella, estaba afuera, no quería que se encontraran solas. No dudaba de mi amor, de su carácter, para evitar conflictos . Pero esa chica era un caso serio.

Cuando salía de la oficina, me encontré con Emily que venia despavorida

_ Edward..venga..por favor..

_ ¿Qué pasa, Emily?

_ En el baño…por favor_ Salí corriendo ya escuchando los chillidos y cuando entre lo primero que vi fue a Tania tomando de cuello a Bella golpeando su cabeza.

Mi corazón se congeló y latió al mismo tiempo como un loco, salté separándola de mi amor.

Tania tenia una fuerza impresionante, seguía chillando y zapateando.

Miré a Bella y la veía deslizándose hacia el suelo, sus ojos me decían que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

_ ¿Bella?..._ la llamé gritándole, No me respondía_ ¡Alec..!_ maldición en donde estaba él, cuando iba a lanzar a Tania hacia la puerta fuera del baño entró Alec _ Toma a Tania_ dije, viendo como Ángela llegó a Bella y la abrazaba llorando, caminé hacia ella rápidamente, pero me congelé cuando vi un hilo de sangre deslizándose debajo de ella. No esperé un segundo.

Me incliné y la tomé en brazos.

Emily , llama a una ambulancia _ le toque en la mejilla_ rápido_ grite.

Todos salieron corriendo, yo acomode mejor su toalla. Y la abrace a mi pecho..no quería pensar , no quería imaginar, lo que estaba ocurriendo con mi Bella.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro.

No quería, perder….la felicidad que estábamos compartiendo, no quería que sufra…

Pero los sucesos..hablaban por si solos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo XIX

Dolor….y angustia…

Cuando hechos que se escapan a nuestro control suceden… …queremos encontrar..consuelo..en ese ser superior…su nombre es lo primero que se nos viene a la mente, sea cualquier credo…

Edward POV

Mis brazos temblaban de angustia, tenía a mi tesoro abrazo a mi pecho, su respiración, era entrecortada, por más que se había desvanecido, el dolor se percibía en los músculos agarrotados.

No me importaba que los presenten fueran testigos de mis lagrimas, en esos instantes mi mayor temor, era que ella estuviese grave.

De entre la bruma, de mi dolor empecé a escuchar, el leve sonido de la voz de Tania.

Levanté mi mirada y la vi, mis emociones encontradas, fluyeron de mi interior hacia la superficie.

_ Alec…llévatela de aquí.._ la rabia mordía cada palabra pronunciada_ No la quiero cerca de ella…ya no…

_ Edward.._ grito está_ no quise hacerlo…por favor..yo te amo….

Alec la sacó, casi arrastrándola.

Miré a mi corazón…este estaba en mis brazos, si algo le sucediera, yo no querría seguir viviendo en este mundo. Los latidos de ella, eran el eco de los míos, si estas dejaran de latir…los míos también..

_ Edward…_ Ángela estaba hipando y llorando…_ yo ..no sé como pasó…

La miré parecía destrozada, recién allí reparé que ella estaba, también como Bella envuelta en una toalla.

_ Ángela..tranquilízate..y ve a cambiarte_ ella me miró como si recién reaccionase, se levantó y fue con su bolso a uno de los cubículos a cambiarse.

_ Edward…_ entro Emily corriendo._ la Ambulancia llegará en cualquier momento.

_ Emily, busca el bolso de Bella, trae, mi celular y chaqueta_ ella salió de nuevo apresurada, en eso escuche la ambulancia.

_ Edward .._ gritó Alec.

Levanté la mirada cuando él entró corriendo, tenía un corte en la ceja.

_ ¿Qué paso? _ le dije

_ La muy maldita, se escapó, esa su amiga, me pegó con el teléfono de la recepción.

_ No te preocu…_ no pude terminar de decir nada por que en eso entraron los camilleros, seguidos de Emily.

La siguiente hora se sucedió como en cámara lenta, los paramédicos, tomaron a Bella y la acostaron en una camilla.

Cómo pude subí con ellos acompañándola. Durante el trayecto, la controlaron,

Ya en el hospital, mi padre nos recibió, se ve que Emily había llamado.

_ Edward..hijo.._ me dijo_ tranquilízate, yo entraré con ella..pero debes decirme, ¿que paso?

Le explique la situación, caminando con él al lado de la camilla.

_ Quédate aquí..te avisare como evoluciona.

Pasaron como diez minutos, cuando escuche que en la recepción preguntaban por Isabella Swan, miré y al ver a Charlie , me levante, tenia un nudo en la garganta, sabia que era mi culpa, todo por Tania.

_ Edward….¿Isabella en donde esta?

_ Charlie..ella está siendo controlada, todavía no sé nada.

_¿Qué es lo que pasó?

_ Oh….Dios Charlie_ dije y me derrumbé en la silla, escondiendo mí cara en las manos, mi cuerpo empezó a sacudirse por el llanto, dicen que los hombres no lloran, pero yo sentía que a cada instante sin noticia de ella, me rompía por dentro, sentía como mi cuerpo era desgarrado por el dolor.

Relaté lo sucedido, cuando terminé, el levantó su radio, que llevaba al hombro.

_ ¿Sam.., me copias?

_ Grrr..sh – se escuchó la estática_ Si Jefe..

_ Levanta una orden de arresto para una tal Tania Delany..por asalto y agresión, no debe salir del estado.

_ Ok..jefe_ estática_ cambio.

Miré a mi suegro..por primera vez comprendí el grado de respeto que ese hombre, debía trasmitir a otros. Y me alegró saber, que el responsable de lo sucedido pagaría por lo que le estaba pasando a mi Bella.

Tuvieron que pasar otros veinte minutos, para que mi padre salga a darnos alguna información.

_ Edward,..ya pasó…_ dijo

_ ¿Cómo está ella?.._ mi ansiedad era comprensible

_ Bueno , te seré sincero, tuvimos que aplicarle dos inyecciones, para evitar que pierda al bebé. Ahora está estable.

Cerré mis ojos, una paz cubrió mi cuerpo.

_ ¿Bebé?_ escuché que Charlie decía detrás de mi.

Me di vuelta y lo vi, totalmente pálido.

_ Papá.._ dije acercándolo a mi suegro_ este es Charles Swan , padre de Bella_ se estrecharon la mano.

_ No entiendo...¿que bebé?

_ Bueno Bella despertó y hablamos un momento, ella me contó la última fecha de su ciclo menstrual, y esta de cinco semanas, aproximadamente.

No quise mirar a Charlie, sabia que me querría matar, pero yo sólo quería estar con Bella.

_ Papá ¿puedo ir junto a ella?

_ Si..ya la hemos trasladado a una sala privada_ mi padre me abrazó_ sé que no es el momento, pero estoy feliz de que me harás abuelo.

_ Yo …no lo sabía y creo que Bella tampoco, pues ella es irregular.

Nos hemos estado cuidando..pero a habido algunos..

_ No hace falta que te expliques hijo..ve con ella, te está esperando.

Caminé con mi padre y con Charlie hacia la habitación.

La encontramos, acostada entre almohadas blancas, esto sólo hacia resaltar más lo pálida que estaba.

_ Edward.._ gimió cuando me vio_ papá…

_ Shshshsss.. dije acercándome a ella._ tranquilízate.

_ Esta loca…Edward…solo eso puede explicar como reaccionó.

_ Relájate, tranquilízate..por tu bien_ me agache y le besé_ por el bebé.

Sus brazos, me rodearon.

_ Dios no lo sabia…._ suspiró_ no me había dado cuenta.

_ Hija…_ carraspeo Charlie.

_ Papá _ dijo ella estirando sus brazos, para que su padre le abrazase

Charlie , se acercó y lo hizo.

_ Me alegro hija que estés bien…

_ Oh papi….

En eso se abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza de Alice…

_ ¿Puedo?

Asentí y la polvorita de mi cuñada entro muy suavemente.

Sin palabras llegó hasta la cama y abrazó a su hermana. Se mantuvieron así por largo tiempo.

_ ¿Cómo se enteraron?_ dije

_ Ángela_ dijeron los dos.

Se quedaron acompañando a Bella y a mi hasta que amaneció, los tuve que convencer, que fueran a descansar.

Alice, se ofreció ir a bañarse y luego volver para que yo también, lo hiciese, pero papá entró, él también había quedado en el hospital por cualquier cosa. La noticia nos pareció genial. Bella estaba de alta.

Alice, ofreció ir al departamento, a traer ropa para su hermana.

En ese ínterin, Charlie también fue a su casa, Bella se puso ropa que trajo le trajeron , y regresamos al departamento.

Habíamos ofrecido, que haría reposo.

Ángela, llegó cuando estábamos saliendo, otra mano de ayuda.

Ella prometió traer a Bella los apuntes, para que ella repose esa semana que le había pedido mi padre.

Pues había tenido un pequeño desprendimiento de la placenta.

Sólo con un poco de reposo, se evitaría, correr cualquier riesgo, por lo que el gimnasio, pasaría a la historia hasta que Carlisle le diera de alta. Para hacer ejercicios fuertes.

Mi angustia todavía estaba, en un estado de alerta. Cuidaba cada movimiento, de ella, por las noches dormía abrazado a su cuerpo, velando cualquier movimiento.

No sacaba ni un momento la vista de ella. Pedí inclusive a Alec, que cuidase el gimnasio por mi. Sólo a la Universidad iba y con ella nos sentábamos en la cama a trabajar en nuestros apuntes, ella en los que le traía Ángela. Y yo en los que recopilaba en mis clases.

De Tania, nada, parecía que la tierra la hubiera tragado.

Eso esperaba, porque yo quería ponerla en ese lugar…mi paciencia con ella había terminado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo XX Ilusiones en una copa de vidrio..

Cuando te das cuenta que la vida sólo es una y que en tus manos está el poder disfrutarlas, las contemplas como a un buen vino, a través de una copa de cristal, sabiendo que si sólo la sostienes y no la pruebas, no podrás saber su sabor, pero si la tomas , degustaras su esencia, su cuerpo…pero con la angustia de saber que la copa tarde o temprano se vaciará.

Así es la vida, la vivimos, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se terminará…..queriendo en el interior que eso no suceda.

Edward POV

Seguía preocupado, ya no físicamente por ella, papá le había dado de alta, él se empeñó en seguir estrictamente su control.

El bebé estaba sano, evolucionaba muy bien, las vitaminas recetadas, eran tomadas a la hora correcta. Después de tres semanas, de arduo, control. Se podía decir, que todo estaba normal.

Mamá, Alice, Ángela y hasta Rosalie se pusieron en campaña para organizar, la boda, pero antes de ese acontecimiento, estaban nuestros exámenes finales, el mío de carrera y el de Bella de su semestre.

Habíamos tocado un poco el tema, con relación, al bebé y a sus estudios. Quedamos en acuerdo, que seguiría estudiando, la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Eso tranquilizó a mi Bella, no quería, que su padre pusiera una escusa a la relación, o que le echara en cara de que por culpa de una precipitación, haya abandonado la carrera. Jamás dejaría que consideraran al fruto del amor con ella, un accidente o desliz.

Estaba feliz por el bebé.

Hoy después de tres semanas, había vuelto al gimnasio, debía organizar los papeles, para la firma del préstamo, sólo por teléfono había conversado con los Delany, ellos habían viajado, desconfiaba que fuera para ocultar a su hija de la policía.

Casi desistí de hacer negocios con el Banco, pero ahora debía pensar en el futuro, ya íbamos a ser más que dos, debíamos ser responsables con nuestras decisiones.

El banco se reuniría mañana para la aprobación de créditos, para cualquier eventualidad debía tener todos los documentos a mano. Para colmo de males Emmet tuvo que viajar por asuntos familiares.

Un golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada de Emily, le había pedido una gaseosa, algo dulce me despertaría, todo este lío no me había dejado dormir tranquilo en las noches por lo que ahora, se estaba cobrando el cansancio.

_ Pasa , Emily.._ dije recostándome por mi silla y cerrando los ojos.

_ Perdón Edward_ abrí los ojos para mirarla, pero detrás de ella estaba Eleazar Delany. Me incorporé de un salto.

Este hombre, no parecía el mismo de varias semanas atrás, los años de repente le habían caído encima. Su forma de caminar, el cansancio en el espíritu era tangible.

Avance hacia él, pero él quedó parado, en medio de la estancia. Mientras Emily se retiraba sin decir nada.

_ Perdón, Edward…...yo necesitaba hablar contigo_ tenía un juego de llaves en la mano, que con el movimiento inconsciente de su mano, lanzaba pequeños tintineos.

_ Por favor ..Eleazar.._ mostré con la mano la silla vacía delante del escritorio_ siéntate…y de verdad debemos hablar..

_ Si ..lo se.._ al sentarse suspiró y alzó la mirada para observarme detenidamente, en un momento dado frunció las cejas_ Edward, me enteré lo que pasó..con Bella…y lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento_ cuando lo iba a interrumpir , él alzó la mano_ no…déjame terminar, ahora que tomé el coraje de venir a aclarar esto, lo necesitaba además._ se aclaró la garganta_ Lo que te diré no es escusa por lo ocurrido, pero al menos tienes derecho a saberlo.

Miré atentamente, su rostro, estaba desencajado, nervioso, como si lo que estaba a punto de revelarme le doliese en extremo.

_ Cuando, Tania y tú terminaron, hace años, ella tuvo una crisis nerviosa_ quise interrumpirlo, no entendía, ¿era el responsable de todo aquello? _ a lo mejor te preguntaras si eres responsable de esto…..pero te diré, que no, yo me atribuyo, toda responsabilidad. E consentido a mi hija en demasía, y cuando ocurrió que no pudo, conservar algo que quiso mucho, Tú, ocurrió un quiebre en su personalidad. Edward, Tania estuvo internada casi un año en una clínica, ni bien salió, la mandamos de viaje, para que se despejase, pero ni bien volvió, tú volviste a entrar en su campo de elección. Ella me dijo, que se casaría contigo, cuanta fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que tú estabas comprometido. Pero creí que ya lo había superado, vendaje en los ojos de padre, me temo. Y luego esto.

Al terminar de hablar, miró al techo.

_ Esto que voy a decir es difícil. Soy su padre pero sé que te lastimó. _ sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco y lo pasó por su frente con un gesto nervioso_ Ella está internada, en la clínica de Port Ángeles, voy a dejar la dirección en la jefatura, no voy a ocultarla. Pero quisiera que lo consideraras y levantaras la acusación. Ella no podrá salir hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Me tomó un poco de sorpresa, la propuesta, pero lo comprendía. Era su padre. Pero no podía darle la respuesta, dependería de Bella y de Charlie, y eso sería difícil.

_ No te puedo decir ahora nada Eleazar, debo hablarlo con Bella. Además Charlie Swan, es el padre de ella y _ hice una mueca_ él es el jefe de policía.

_ Dios..eso es complicado._ curvo los hombros derrotado. Y se levantó_ Edward, gracias.

Caminó hacia la puerta.

_ No te olvides mañana tendrás noticias de nosotros, sigues teniendo todo mi apoyo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza,, el señor Delany se fue.

Con emociones encontradas, de pesar, resentimiento, miles de inquietudes, bullían dentro de mí. Aún así no podía perdonar a Tania.

Tomé las cosas, cerré el gimnasio y fui al departamento. Hoy Bella estaba en casa de mis padres, mamá había comprado algunas cosas para la fiesta del casamiento, faltaba poco.

Metí el auto en el estacionamiento, me prepararía cualquier cosa, mientras Bella llegaba.

Ya en el departamento puse todas las cosas sobre la mesa de la entrada, papeles, carpetas. Prácticamente arrastré mis pies hacia la cocina, con la llegada de Eleazar, no había tomado nada dulce, estaba en baja.

Habrían pasado como media hora cuando escuche las llaves de la entrada, con una tolla en las caderas me asome a mirar desde el dormitorio hacia la puerta.

Bella estaba entrando, con unos paquetes, me apresuré a llegar junto a ella.

_ Bella amor, ¿por qué no me avisaste hubiese bajado a ayudarte?._ tome de sus manos las bolsas y me incline a besarla.

_ Hola amor…por Dios..si bajabas así..una jauría de lobas me asaltaría.

Su cometario, me hizo recordar de nuevo a Tania, por lo que me volví a inclinar a capturar su boca, si la hubiese perdido, a esta altura mi vida seria un infierno, penando sin salida posible.

Bella como reacción a mis besos se colgó de mi cuello, sus besos pasaron de simples arrumacos, a demostraciones de pasión incontenible.

Tuve que retirarme, por que habíamos puesto un paro a ellas después del incidente. No quería lastimarla, ni al bebé.

Ella bajo sus brazos, no quise mirarla y fui a la cocina.

Cuando me di cuenta que ella, no me había seguido, deje las cosas sobre la mesada y volví sobre mis pasos. No la veía en la sala, me dirigí al dormitorio, sosteniendo la toalla que por lo apresurado se me resbalaba.

Cuando entre, mire alrededor, tampoco la veía, pero la puerta del baño estaba cerrada.

_ ¿Bella?.._ golpeé la puerta, tome el picaporte y lo giré, al entrar la vi sentada en el inodoro, cubriéndose, el rostro_ mi amor .._ dije presuroso_ ¿qué te pasa?

Ella como respuesta, negó con la cabeza.

_ Mi amor por favor, dime_ la levanté de los antebrazos y me ubique yo en su lugar y la senté sobre mis rodillas, apartándole su pelo de la cara._ ella sólo estaba llorando_ Isabella, me volverás loco así pequeña, dime.

_ No..noo..noo_ metió su cara en mi cuello, mojándome de paso_ tu ya no me deseas..

_ ¡Bella!….- exclame_ ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Claro que te deseo..

_ Noo..es cierto ya no me tocas..

_ Mi amor..lo que sucede , es que no quiero lastimarte..

_ No..es cierto..ya no me deseas…lo dices para no lastimarme…

_ Amor…..si atiendes bien_ dije, abrazándola fuerte_ te darás cuenta de cuanto te deseo.

Ella levantó, su cara y me miró, dándose cuenta que mi erección se presionaba a su cadera, de una manera no muy recatada que digamos.

_ Amor…muero por ti..a cada instante mis pensamientos giran en torno a vos, sueño despierto por que sin darme cuenta me imagino a tu lado, acariciándote, mimándote. No existe otra mujer que pueda llenar mi corazón, mi ser como lo haces tú.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?_ limpio sus mejillas con sus palmas_ pensé que ya no me deseabas, porque estoy engordando…

_ Mi amor..tu no estas engordando, lo que sucede, es que nuestro hijo o hija esta creciendo y su madre le da espacio…mi vida cuanto más crezca nuestro bebé en ti, habrá mas de tu persona para que yo lo ame.

_ Edward..discúlpame yo no sé que me pasa…

_ Mi amor…tranquilízate ya, ¿si?_ nos levanté a ambos._ ¿Qué te parece darte una ducha y yo te preparo algo de comer?

_ Si..me daré la ducha_ caminó hacia el placer en donde guardábamos las toallas, tomando una_ pero no quiero comer, tú mamá hizo mucho de comer hoy.

_Bueno , pero un vaso de leche tibia te hará bien…debes tomar por el bebé.

_ Pero uno pequeño..Edward..

Vi como ella se quitó la ropa, una vista a su perfil, me mostró la pequeña protuberancia, que se asomaba en su vientre, un calorcito de placer me recorrió todo el cuerpo, al contemplar a mi corazón, en ese estado, ya quería ver su vientre redondeado.

En el dormitorio, saque su camisón, lo deje sobre la cama, también me puse el pantalón del pijama y fui a la cocina, calenté la leche y lo lleve en una taza.

Me senté en la cama prendí la televisión, busqué canales, hasta que di con una película que sabía que a Bella le gustaba: Orgullo y prejuicio.

Me quedé pensando, en lo que ella me dijo, no debería temer tocarla, papá me había dicho que el peligro había pasado, pero tenía pavor a lastimarla.

_ Edward_ su voz me trajo al presente. Ella estaba parada al lado mío, con la toalla envolviendo su níveo cuerpo. _ amor pásame el camisón esta del otro lado._

Con sólo verla así, mi sangre empezó a correr por todo mi cuerpo, como lava candente.

Sin decir palabra, me senté en la orilla de la cama bajando mis piernas. Tomándola de las caderas atraje su cuerpo entre mis pierna, la pegue tanto a mi cuerpo como pude.

Bella dejó escapar un quejido de placer, deslice la toalla hasta el suelo sepultando mi cara entre sus senos, desde esa posición lentamente alce mi rostro y la miré.

_ Te amo….preciosa…mi cuerpo fue hecho solo para adorarte.

Mis manos subieron de sus caderas a sus pechos, acunándolos y acariciando cada punta , para luego deslizar la lengua alrededor de ellas, degustando como si fuera un rico helado de cereza.. no contento recorrí el contorno de sus pechos, uno a uno , para descender por su vientre dibujando el hoyuelo de su ombligo, para mejorar las caricias caí de rodillas y muy golosamente mi boca llegó al festín de su esencia, con delicadeza sin igual, fui abriendo los pétalos de su placer y en perfecta pericia, cada movimiento que realizaba obtenía como respuestas, leves quejidos o suspiros de mi amor. Cuando un grito y el deslizar de su esencia liquida me confirmo, que mi dulce amor, llegó a su máximo placer, la acosté sobre la cama, manteniéndome, en la misma posición.

_ Nunca dudes, de cuanto te quiero, todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando en ti…para ti.

_ Y yo te amo..más que nada en este mundo.

_ Lo sé amor, pero debes confiar en mi..en mi cariño.

Volví a subir sobre ella, apoye mi cuerpo en mis manos. Nos miramos, y lentamente baje mi cara, su boca toco la mía, mi lengua salió a delinear su dulce contorno y ya no pude evitar volver a comerla a besos.

Mis manos se perdieron por toda su figura, estaba adorándola, no sólo con mi cuerpo, también con mi alma, cuando ya no había forma de poder contenerme, me deslice suavemente dentro suyo, nos complementábamos como un todo.

…

Al día siguiente, Salí temprano, estaba nervioso, el comité se reunía a las diez de la mañana, mis nervios no daban para más , y desde que amaneció Emmet ya había llamado tres veces, y enviado cinco mensajes. Poniéndome más nervioso.

Bella ya había salido para la Universidad, pasaría hoy a buscarla para el almuerzo, le tocaba revisión, con papá, por lo que se retiraría más temprano.

La mañana pasó volando, me puse en camino, esta feliz, el comité había aprobado el crédito, Emmet estaba que no cabía en él de gusto, prometió llevarnos a cenar a todos, lo cual acepte gustoso. Bella se pondría contenta.

Doblaba la esquina para entrar al estacionamiento, cuando la vi estaba discutiendo con alguien no veía bien por que un arbusto la tapaba, al ir acercándome a ellos, me di cuenta que era Tania, esta braceaba, y por lo que veía sus ademanes eran muy nerviosos, un sudor frío, bajo por mi espalda, cuando vi que empezó a manosear su cartera, frené rápidamente y cuando descendí vi que de su bolso extraía un arma, que apunto contra Bella, gritando a vos de cuello, me acerque, por lo que vi su cara al mirarme, estaba en verdad desquiciada, cuando amartilló el revolver , ¿no sé como lo hice? pero me lance frente a Bella al momento del disparo, lo ultimo que pensé, fue que , por favor alguien evite, que mate a mi Bella.

Un agudo dolor sentí en mi pecho, estaba seguro era el corazón, ese que estaba dando el último latido por mis amores.

Al siguiente momento un manto negro me envolvió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo XXI

INTERMINABLES HORAS….

Cuando amas a alguien y sabes que de ti no depende su vida…ni de él.. te das cuenta que las pequeñas cosas que has vivido con esa persona valen más que un tesoro material…

Bella POV

_ Vamos Ángela..termina de copiar debemos llegar al estacionamiento, Edward me llevará junto a Carlisle, hoy vamos a ver al bebé, le haremos otra ecografía, ahora de seguro estará más grande._ estaba impaciente justo a ella se le ocurrió ponerse a charlar con Vincen un nuevo compañero y no copio todo._ ¿Y si te cedo mis cuadernos….?

_ Esta bien.,..me llevó tus apuntes..Pero dime.._ se me plantó frente a mi, apoyando su dedo índice en mi pecho.._ Tú querías que olvide a Ben…y que mejor manera que esta..es guapo…toda esa melena negra.._ suspiró._ y me invitó a salir mañana…

Empezamos a caminar. Al llegar al estacionamiento no estaba el auto todavía, suspire aliviada.

_ Menos mal...

_ Bella Swan….tu perra roba hombres…_ di la vuelta asustada, viniendo hacia mi estaba Tania, se me congeló la sangre, su expresión era para temer, parecía como si toda cordura hubiera volado de su rostro., estos estaban con los ojos como saltándoles de su orbita y su boca, le temblaba sin parar._ si no fuese por ti Edward, estaría conmigo.

_ Oye tú pelirroja tonta.._ la voz de mi amiga era muy expresiva, pero algo me decía que tenía que andarme con cuidado.

_ Ángela..ve a pedir ayuda…

_ Para eso el móvil..

_ No ve por el guardia del campus.

_ No pensaras que te salvaras de mi…¿verdad?_ siguió caminando hacia mi_ y yo empecé a retroceder, no estaba para valentías…ella parecía no estar en sus cabales, debía proteger a mi bebé.

_ Escúchame..Tania , hablemos como dos personas maduras..

_ Cállate…no quiero hablar..más_ gritó_ me enfermas…Edward era mío…él ya no me mira…, Él era sólo para mi….

_ Escúchame …yo creo que podemos aclarar esto..

_ No….yo lo voy a cambiar.._ vi como metía su manos dentro del bolso, como en cámara lenta vi asomar por la boca de este y en su mano un revolver, mi corazón, se estrujo, y abrasé mi cuerpo, bien abajo, tratando de proteger ese ser pequeñito, que latía inocente, dentro mío, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla.

_ Tania por favor…¿qué haces?..piénsalo..

_ Ya lo he pensado.._ y apuntó directamente a mi pecho.

Como si un espíritu protector estuviera a mi alrededor, Edward apareció corriendo

_ No….noooo Tania, detente..por favor.._ gritaba, se ve que eso la distrajo, pues todo su cuerpo giró por el sonido de la voz de Edward. No sabría explicar como sucedió , porque en el mismo momento que giró disparó, dándole de lleno en el pecho a Edward, , en el corazón, el impacto lo sacudió, y empujó para atrás, haciéndole abrir los brazos, para luego quedarse parado, y llevar a apretar sus palmas en el lugar del impacto. Con sus ojos muy abiertos me miró y luego a Tania, lentamente cayó de rodillas par luego quedar tendido boca abajo.

_ Edward…._ alguien gritaba desesperada, quería decirle que se callase, que molestaba su grito…pero luego me di cuenta que era yo…

Llegué junto a él y me arrodillé, dándole vuelta y apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas, miré a mi costado y vi llegar a Ángela con el guardia, este apresó a Tania, que había quedado congelada.

-_Edward…._ sollozaba_ no me puedes dejar….Edward..háblame.._ la sangre manaba de su pecho, de su corazón_ por favor….no…mi amor…_ aparte el pelo de su cara, sus ojos estaban cerrados, la sombra de sus pestañas creaban ojeras en su cara pálida en extremo.

_ Bella…por favor..Tranquilízate..llamé a una ambulancia_ ella se sentó del otro lado de Edward y estiró su mano tocándolo debajo de la barbilla_ todavía tiene pulso, va a estar bien…

En eso se escuchó dos sirenas miramos ansiosas como una ambulancia entraba al Campus seguida de la patrulla de mi padre.

Los paramédicos bajaron raudamente, seguidos de un no menos ansioso Charlie Swan, este llegó rápidamente, apartándome de Edward, quien había estado sosteniendo como a una tabla salva vidas.

_ Bella ..por Dios.._ dijo mitrando al guardia…pero abrazándome a mi_ Lleva a esa mujer a la patrulla…y custódiala bien..es peligrosa..rompió la cabeza de Rosman..un alguacil, que la vigilaba en una clínica.

El otro guardia asintió, llevándola de los brazos a la patrulla.

Miramos a los paramédicos, que levantaban a Edward y lo llevaban ya a la ambulancia, me solté de papá y corrí detrás de ellos.

_ ¿Es pariente de él? – preguntó uno de los paramédicos

_ Si soy su prometida…

_ Esta bien puede acompañarlo…._ me ayudó a subir con ellos_ ¿A dónde lo llevamos?

_ Al Hospital general de Forks..su padre es jefe allí.

Ya no tuvimos tiempo de hablar..en cuando la ambulancia se puso en camino, Edward tuvo un paro …los paramédicos lucharon para revivirlo….

Fueron los minutos más largos que he vivido…cuando ya mi corazón..también se iba a entregar para acompañar a la agonía de mi amado ..se escucharon los latidos leves.

En la entrada del Hospital estaba Carlisle, esperando, ni bien bajaron su cuerpo, él se tiró por la camilla a controlarlo y recibiendo los detalles de los paramédicos

Caminando al lado de ellos, el se dio vuelta y lo único que me dijo..fue

_ Bella..tranquilízate…no dejaré ir a mi hijo tan fácilmente..

Las puertas se cerraron y yo quedé sentada allí, en el suelo, el mundo había decidido apoyar su peso en mis hombros..

No se cuanto tiempo pasé en esa posición, pero cuando me di cuenta, un montón de personas, todos amigos estaban allí, una Alice, desesperada me alzo del suelo, abrazándome y llevándome a un banco.

_ Hermanita..no debes estar sentada allí_ la miré, no me salía la voz…estaba paralizada.

Recorrí los rostros de esos amigos, Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper, Ángela, Esme, papá , Emily y Alec…. Eran mi gran familia, estaban allí para darme apoyo, porque Edward era un gran hombre, un gran amigo.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

_ Vas a ver que saldrá bien.._ fue lo único que dijo Esme.._ Carlisle lo cuidará…

Pasaron como dos horas hasta que se abrió la puerta del quirófano y un Carlisle agotado se asomó quitándose la gorra de cirugía y los guantes,

Salté junto con Esme y corrimos hacia él.

_ Tranquilas_ nos dijo y abrazó a cada uno manteniéndonos en su costado_ estará bien…la bala entró milagrosamente entre la Aorta y la Arteria Pulmonar, nunca he visto un caso así, un milímetro arriba y tocaba la Aorta , un milímetro abajo y tocaba la Arteria Pulmonar. Tuvo suerte, ahora lo pasamos a una sala de cuidados intensivos. Estará allí como dos horas hasta que despierte.

Como si un dique se hubiera abierto mis emociones se desbordaron y empecé a llorar, no pude parar, Carlisle tuvo que llevarme a una sala para reposar, no quería pero, él insistió por el bebé.

Aprovechamos y la mayoría nos metimos a la sala a esperar a que Edward se despierte. De pasó el futuro abuelo me auscultó para evitar que al bebé le pasará algo por lo sucedido.

Charlie comentó que Tania estaba vigilada en el sanatorio, porque el señor Delany , se había acercado a la comisaria a dar su paradero. Pero ella aprovecho un momento de descuido del alguacil para golpearlo con el soporte de las intravenosas., cuando se dieron cuenta, de lo que ocurría, se dio parte, tres patrullas salieron una hacia el gimnasio, otra al campus y a la casa de los Delany, lastimosamente llegaron tarde.

_ Ahora después de esto, ya esta dentro de la cárcel._ agregó Charlie_ Sólo al cumplir una condena podrá salir.

_ Bella.._ entro Carlisle_ ya despertó..quiere verte.

Me levanté de la cama y Salí detrás, mis pies tenían alas. Mi futuro suegro se detuvo me sonrió y abrió la puerta dejándome pasar.

Mi corazón cabalgaba a 1000xhora, miré la cama, Edward estaba tendido entre lasa sabanas blancas, con dos intravenosas violando su brazo, y unos cables monitoreando su ritmo cardiaco.

_ Edward.._ dije..temblorosa.

_ Mi amor…_ su voz salía baja..

_ No hables..mi vida.

_ ¿estas bien?.

_ Mi amor..si yo estoy bien…

_ Me alegro…¿Y el bebé?

_ El abuelo dice que esta bien_ me acerque y mi mano peinó su pelo alborotado_ ¿cómo te sientes?

_ Uff.._ hizo una mueca_ como un colador…

Me incline y le bese en la frente…

_ Edward..te amo…

_ Isabella..yo no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti..

_ Edward…no digas eso…tu eres parte de mi…sin ti yo no existo…_ le tape su boca con un dedo.._ no digas nada..descansa.

Arrastre una silla y me senté a su lado , acaricie su mano hasta que se volvió a dormir..

Durante el momento que pasé velando su sueño, me di cuenta, de todo lo que habíamos vivido en esos meses juntos…y comprendí que sin él no seria feliz…

Pasamos una semana en observación, Carlisle era reacio a dejarnos ir, si dejarnos, porque también a mi me controlaba.

Pero los preparativos continuaron, la boda iba viento en popa, cada día que pasaba era uno menos al evento, organizado por mi suegra y mi hermana.

Me sentía tranquila, yo podía cuidar a Edward, sin perder tiempo en detalles.

Papá comentó que los Delany, aceptaron, todas las repercusiones ocasionadas por Tania. Por supuesto pusieron un buen abogado, pero no había nada que pudiera atenuar una sentencia para ella.

Emmet se encargó del gimnasio y de la habilitación de otras sucursales….

Y la vuelta al departamento se dio tranquilamente, su herida era pequeña. Pero dolorosa, lo tomamos plácidamente.

El ritmo de la vida volvía a su cause…sabía de antemano, que con él, yo podía disfrutar plenamente.

Ahora..lo demás era detalle….. no dejaría pasar un momento sin visir plenamente a su lado.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo XXII…La Felicidad…llega..

"La felicidad..se vive de a poco….se disfruta entre varios..y da más placer si son los seres amados..quienes la comparten."(de Rochie)

Bella POV

_ Bella quédate quieta que no podré abotonar este vestido.

_ Dios Alice..sin breteles..además me ajusta mucho en el vientre…_ dije recorriendo con mi mano esa zona.

_ Bella, lo que sucede es que mi sobrinito o sobrinita, se quiere hacer notar…_ Alice seguía ajustando los botones de la espalda._ Jajaja..estas pequeñas perlas darán un gran dolor de cabeza a mi futuro cuñadito..cuando tenga que desprenderlos.

Su comentario me produjo un rubor y un ligero calorcito en la zona sur….Dios desde el altercado con Tania y su salida del Hospital…habíamos estado muy pendientes de la recuperación, y no habíamos vuelto a tener intimidad física…era mucho tiempo..estaba anhelante.

_ Ya está..puedes mirarte al espejo_ y fue lo que hice..tenía el pelo recogido…sencillo, el vestido como dije no tenía tirantes, y se ajustaba al cuerpo, abriéndose en abanico hacia el suelo…mi figura se veía muy estilizada…demasiado par una mujer de tres meses de embarazo…que con orgullo lo admitía.

_ Preciosa…._ dije, Alice que también lucía un hermoso vestido, color lavanda, entallado a su pequeña cintura.._ De seguro a Jasper le encantara verte también _ para mi alegría el rubor baño la cara de mi hermana. No era la única que manifestaba una emoción de esa manera .

_ Bueno ya debemos bajar, los invitados han llegado..Y la casa de tus suegros quedó hermosamente decorada, Esme se esmeró.

_ Lo sé..pobre la hemos puesto en tantos aprietos…que se merece un descanso después de esto..

_ Los que van a descansar son ustedes ¿A dónde van?

_ A una playa del Brasil… me dijo en esta temporada las temperaturas alcanzan hasta 40º

_ Dios..¿40 grados, tanto?

_ Así me comentó Edward..quiere ir a un lugar cálido para que pueda estar en libertad con las ropas, que disfrute el sol…durante casi todo mi embarazo prácticamente..y que estaremos como un mes, luego volveremos … Sus planes…están dando vuelta a cada rato en su cabeza.

_ Es que Edward te adora…haría de todo para que seas feliz.

_ Lo sé…y yo a él.

Escuchamos que Esme nos llamaba.

Salimos..la escalera estaba decorada con lazos de raso blanco y orquídeas, cada tramo..que dirigía hacia los jardines tenían orquídeas, una cúpula era el foco de la decoración en el jardín, decorada también con orquídeas estaban dos pedestales a ambos lados en donde se bendeciría el matrimonio, los invitados ocupaban a ambos lados de una alfombra de pétalos que llegaba hasta allí.

Bajo la cúpula Edward me esperaba, vestido con un traje color negro y en la solapa una orquídea blanca enana. Su padre Carlisle estaba a su lado con Esme.

_ Pequeña..estas hermosa_ la voz de mi padre me sacó del ensimismamiento que me había producido la visión de Edward.

Volví mis ojos a él, lucia elegante, pero sabia que guardaba su incomodidad, por el hecho de que no le gustaba vestir trajes.

Mis amigas, Rose y Ángela, estaban paradas al lado de Alice, todas impacientes, entusiasmadas, como yo.

Me prendí del brazo de mi padre recibiendo de él un pequeño ramo de orquídeas blancas con un lazo de raso blanco y caminamos al son de la melodía de la marcha nupcial. Mis piernas me temblaban, la sonrisa que lucia, ya no podía dejar de mostrarla porque me temblaban los labios, estaba ahora muy nerviosa…me casaría con él…sería su esposa frente a todos..

En otro lugar estaba mi madre, muy bonita limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo desechable. Suspiré, mamá demostró mucha madurez al aceptar mi matrimonio, pero me regañó un poco por no haberme cuidado…pero al final aceptando que un nieto..no vendría mal a la familia.

Cuando llegué junto a él, mi padre extendió su brazo sosteniendo mi mano entre las suyas y las deposito en las manos de Edward.

_ Querido hijo….aquí te entrego a mi pequeña…has demostrado que el amor que le tienes es inmenso y noble..con orgullo cedo mi lugar par velar por su vida..te la cedo a ti con mucha confianza.

Las palabras de mi padre me tomaron desprevenida, atentamente recorrí su cara y luego la de mi futro esposo..

_ Señor Swan..la confianza que deposita en mi nunca será quebrantada..porque cada latido de mi cuerpo..es por Isabella.

Nos colocamos frente al Juez de Paz Agradecí enormemente tener ese ramo de flores porque mis manos no paraban de temblar..

La ceremonia se realizó lentamente y cuando el juez nos pidió dar nuestros votos matrimoniales..se me atoró la voz.

_ Yo…..Isabella... te tomo a ti Edward Antony Cullen..como mi esposo, en las buenas y en las malas , en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza , en la pobreza. Para respetarte, honrarte durante toda mi vida.

Al terminar de decir mis votos, Edward tomó una de mis manos y las llevó a sus labios. Para luego clavar sus ojos verde jade en los míos.

_ Yo Edward Antony Cullen…te tomo a ti Isabella..Marie Swan..mi Bella..como mi única y legitima esposa…para amarte, cuidarte, respetarte..durante lo que tenga de vida…y si Dios me permite más allá de ella.

_ Con el poder que me ha concedido el estado Washington, yo los declaro marido y mujer..Ahora comparten el estado del matrimonio..Felicidades.

Un aplauso se elevó alrededor nuestro, pero Edward me tomó por la cintura y me abrazó, muy pegada a él.

_ Te amo preciosa…los amo._ Su boca descendió a la mía, nuestros alientos se entrelazaron, si no fuese por los invitados, nada me hubiese detenido a continuar ese beso…. A llevarlo más allá de ese intercambio tierno.

Luego vinieron los saludos, esas felicitaciones interminables que nunca paran….y que te llenan el corazón de buenas expectativas.

Bailamos, comimos y llegó el momento esperado por las solteras del grupo. Me ubiqué en la escalera para arrojar el ramo, di vuelta de espaldas a ellos arroje el ramo…el griterío..me hizo reír y al dar vuelta vi que en las manos de Rose estaba el ramo, esta miraba risueña a Emmet, que nervioso tenia un dedo deslizando entre el cuello de la camisa y su piel….

Ya entrada la noche…los invitados se alejaron..deseándonos una vida larga y feliz…

Nosotros recién partíamos al mediodía, por lo que decidimos quedarnos a dormir en el departamento.

Juntamos nuestras cosas, que trajimos ese día y nos subimos al Volvo, .

Me acurruqué a su lado, estaba cansada pero feliz…

_ Hoy será como uno de mis días mas felices..

_ ¿Tienes más?_ contesto con una pregunta Edward.

_ Si uno de ellos es el día que me dijiste que te gustaba, el día de mi cumpleaños.

_ El mío también…y el otro mío cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez…

_ Creo que coincidimos en criterios para seleccionar nuestros momentos felices.

_ Lo que estoy seguro es que nos amamos..por ello cada instante compartido no difiere… es el momento de nuestra felicidad al limite.

Seguimos hablando del viaje , el tiempo que nos tomaría llegar al Brasil.

Frente a la puerta del departamento Edward se dio vuelta y me tomó en brazos.

_ Esta es una tradición que no pienso romperla, traspasar la puerta con mi esposa en brazos…guau.._ me beso en los labios abriendo al mismo tiempo la puerta_ Bienvenida a nuestra casa señora Cullen.

El departamento, estaba ordenando, le había tenido a mi hermana, por allí el día anterior , ayudando para organizar todo y dejar listo el departamento para nuestro viaje.

Las maletas ya estaban al lado de la puerta.

_ Señor Cullen…es un placer estar en sus brazos…

_ Lo mismo digo y encuentro que hay un montón de ropa que me estorba en estos momentos…

Reí , no me había quitado el vestido de bodas…le esperaba una tarea muy ardua…

_ ¿Me puedes decir de que te ríes..hermosa..?

_ Lo sabrás en unos momentos mi querido Romeo….

Entramos al dormitorio y me bajo lentamente deslizándome por todo su cuerpo, cada parte lo sentí en forma contundente.

Sus labios se aproximaron a los míos ya abiertos, con las ganas de degustar, de saborear, sus manos fueron a mi espalda, empezaron a trabajar en los botones..

Lo escuche gruñir al pelear con ellos.

Empecé a reír , no lo pude evitar..

_ ¿Bella?..._ al decirlo me dio vuelta para mirar mi espalda_ Por Dios…a quién se le ocurrió estos botones?

_ A Alice….y por eso estaba riendo…_ a medida que hablamos él había trabajado sin detenerse en ellos, por lo que me tomó desprevenida cuando sus manos tomaron mis pechos desde atrás, presionando, desde el embarazo , esa zona, se había tornado más sensible…con cada presión, la humedad de mi femineidad se hacia más notoria. Su boca se presionó en mi nuca bajando con una cadena de besos hasta la base de mi cintura, se había arrodillado asiendo mis caderas con las manos besando esa zona..

Lentamente me dio vuelta todavía él de rodillas, quedando su cabeza a la altura de mi vientre, bajé mis ojos sumergiéndome en el de él.

Levanto las manos y tomando los bordes de mi vestido los fue bajando, hasta deslizarlos por el suelo, quede sólo en una biquini, liguero y medias finas, su boca se deleito con el hoyuelo de mi ombligo, para dejar un rastro de humedad al descender por el borde de mi biquini, sus manos ya habían desprendido las medias, y las hacia rodar hasta el pie, levantó uno de ellos despacio, sacándome el zapato , luego el mismo ritual le toco al otro pie.

Ya en este punto, deliraba si no tenia a Edward dentro mío moriría. Lo levanté para comerlo nuevamente a besos, saborearlo por entero, mis manos recorrieron su espalda, desprendieron su camisa haciéndola volar por el dormitorio, mis dedos pelearon con la hebilla del pantalón, mis manos al desprender el broche de los mismos se perdió codiciosa debajo de ellos, tomando en mi mano, su deseo, su masculinidad, nuestros labios a todo esto no se despegaron un instante compartían el aire, compartían la esencia.

Caímos en la cama, su boca descendió por mis pechos, lamiendo mordiendo al descender hacia mi centro, una vez allí, sus manos sacaron mi ropa interior, para ocupar su lugar esa lengua que me volvía loca, cada movimiento de ella, cada penetración, enviaba un espasmo de mucho placer a todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegué al orgasmo, tocando las estrellas con mis manos, volví a sentir todo su peso sobre mí, y la punta de su sexo, se situó en la entrada del mío.

_ Te amo..corazón..te amo Señora Cullen…gracias por compartir tu vida con la mía.

_ Te amo Señor Cullen-gracias por haber dejado que entrase en tu vida.

Cuando terminé de hablar lo sentí deslizándose dentro mío…lo tenía en donde quería, era parte de mi….parte de mi vida…y dentro de mi cuerpo ya estaba la unión de nuestras esencias….el fruto de nuestro amor…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogo

Edward POV

Estaba impaciente por verla, durante toda la mañana, había trabajado con Emmet, desde mi oficina, era un poco difícil, pues el estaba en Port Ángeles, ultimando los detalles.

Lo bueno de la tecnología que con Internet, podíamos resolver varias, situaciones, a medida que se iban presentando.

Habíamos acordado, que yo me quedaría en Forks, mientras el estaba allá con Rose, ya que después de casarse, un mes atrás, decidieron mudarse, para supervisar los detalles del nuevo Gimnasio.

Bella en cualquier momento tendría a nuestro bebe.

Y todavía estábamos, inciertos con el nombre, no sabíamos si le pondríamos Anthony Carlisle o Charles Anthony Carlisle.

Dejé las llaves sobre la mesita al lado de la puerta, no se escuchaba ni un ruido, miré mi reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde, ella había adelantado algunos exámenes, para descansar sus últimas semanas, el peso del bebé la tenia más agotada que meses atrás.

Mi portafolios, lo baje en el sofá y mis pasos me llevaron a la puerta de la cocina, la mesa estaba puesta, para comer, pero de Bella nada, hoy era la primera vez, que había llegado antes de las siete. Trate con Emmet de adelantar lo más posible la inauguración.

Empecé a preocuparme, ¿en dónde estaría Bella?

Llegue al dormitorio del bebé, tampoco estaba allí.

Me di vuelta y cruce el pasillo hacia nuestro dormitorio y sorpresa, ella estaba acurrucada en medio e la cama, su brazo lo tenia metido debajo de su mejilla y el otro abrazaba un almohada.

Su pelo estaba gloriosamente suelto detrás de ella.

Me quede recostado por la puerta. Esa visión que tenia frente de mi, me enternecía. Sabía que por las noches a veces no podía dormir, las pataditas del bebé la hacían dar vueltas durante la mayor parte de la madrugada, por lo que ella aprovechaba los momentos de tranquilidad y se echaba una siesta.

Me quite mi camisa, desprendí mi pantalón y fui derecho al baño, trataría de darle un momento de sosiego antes de despertarla.

Ya en la ducha, los momentos vividos en la luna de miel, despertaron mi apetito, esas ansias por mi Bella.

La playa el calor, y la pasión fueron nuestros compañeros diarios.

El sabernos aislados de lo problemas, de los simples contratiempos diarios. Fueron más que afrodisiacos para esos días de nuestra luna de miel.

El comprender que al fin éramos libres de amarnos, de no estar pendientes de nada más que de nuestro amor hizo de esos días los mas románticos y apasionados.

Poder acariciar el cuerpo de ella bajo el sol tropical, observar su cuerpo, en un brevísimo biquini, el solo pensar así, me ponía duro como una roca.

Suspiré, calma Edward, me dije, todavía faltaba una semana par la fecha de la llegada del bebé, y sumado al hecho de que yo trataba de no ser muy insistente, en el momento de hacerle el amor, compartíamos caricias, pero trataba de aguantarme, y llevaba un poco de tiempo evitando una penetración, no quería que pasase algún inconveniente.

Deslice el jabón, tratando de aliviar el fuego que se había alojado en mi ingle, cerrando los ojos, solo pude imaginar que eran las manos suaves de mi ángel, imaginar tenerla aquí en el baño, me llevó a incrementar mis movimientos, esas caricias clandestinas, no pasaron minutos, cuando unos estremecimientos me llevaron a alcanzar un orgasmo, no como el que hubiese tenido, si fuese, mi corazón la que estuviese a mi lado, en ese momento.

Me enjuague y con una toalla enrollada a las caderas y otra secándome el pecho y pelo. Salí del baño. Fui hasta el mueble de ropa interior necesitaba una muda y sacar mis pantalones de gimnasia y luego la despertaría.

_ Hola amor…_ su voz me hizo dar vuelta y verla , estaba tendida de espaldas, su camisón estaba subido por encima de las rodillas dándome un atisbo de su muslos blancos, esa visión, fue suficiente , para que mi cuerpo responda nuevamente al deseo_ ven aquí, mi corazón…

Caminé lentamente hacia ella, inclinándome par saludarla, sus manos se enroscaron a mi cuello, dándome un tirón juguetón que casi me hizo caer sobre ella, con prontitud sujete mi cuerpo con mis brazos para no agobiarla con mi peso.

_ Te extrañé todo el día, corazón.._ dije con voz ronca, trataba de enviar mis pensamientos fuera de mi realidad, el tener su cuerpo bajo el mío, me estaba volviendo loco.

_ No te creo…_ hizo un puchero.._ parece que no me extrañas para nada_ dijo con una voz como resentida.

_ Amor..¿por qué lo dices?; me acosté al lado de ella, olvide que solo estaba con una toalla, me preocupo el tono de su voz._ Mi amor..sabes que si es por mi no me separaría de ti ni un instante..con Emmet..

_ Ya lo sé._ su mano fue a mi pecho y empezó a trazar círculos por toda esa zona_ es que parece que ya no te intereso _ su cara se puso de un color subido..La miré extrañado.._ Edward..¿te parezco poco atractiva así con esta panza?….¿es por eso que ya no me quieres hacer el amor?.._ su boca tembló visiblemente, ese temblor delató, lo profundamente perturbada que se sentía al decir eso.

Sin palabras me puse de costado, atrayéndola hacia mi, pegando la totalidad de su espalda a mi pecho y sus caderas a mi ingle.

_ Creo que si te tomas un poco de tiempo, hay una parte de mi cuerpo que no puede ocultar lo que quiere._ Mis manos se deslizaron debajo del camisón levantando a su paso la tela y dejando descubierto esa parte en donde acunaba amorosamente al fruto de nuestro amor_ nunca vuelvas a decir que no me interesas..además he descubierto que pensar en ti, así, me excita demasiado _ acerqué mi boca su oído…_ no sabes..lo bien que se siente estar dentro tuyo..es calentito..mucho más..

Un gemido salió de su boca, no pude evitar deslizar mi lengua alrededor del lóbulo de su oreja, mientras que mi mano tomaba un seno, para pellizcar sus pezones erectos y la otra mano llegaba a su centro con mucha delicadeza, empezando a hacer pequeños círculos en su botón del placer.

_ El único motivo, por el que no me he acercado a ti es porque no quería lastimarte o imponerte mi necesidad, sabiendo que andas cansada.

_ Edward…yo nunca consideraría que me impones tu deseo o necesidad…yo me muero por tenerte adentro….parece que ahora tengo más ganas…yo te quiero dentro….mío.

A medida que ella me susurraba sus palabras , yo no dejaba de atormentarla con mis dedos…un gemido cortó sus palabras y sentí como mi mano era bañado con sus jugos productos del placer recibido…..

Con un movimiento delicado, deslice su camisón por su cabeza y cayó en un susurro apagado al costado de la cama, me incliné sobre ella y le saque sus bragas.

Inclinándome sobre su vientre le regale un ramo de besos sobre esa zona abultada, mis manos orgullosos acariciaron cada centímetro de mi adorada.. Manteniéndome sostenido por mis antebrazos me situé sobre ella, que se veía gloriosa en su desnudez, con el pelo alborotado sobre nuestras sabanas amarillas.

Lentamente baje a encontrarme con sus labios, que los deguste goloso como cuando devoramos una cereza en almíbar.

_ Eres hermosa…y te amo.

_ Edward…te quiero…. dentro mío_ la miré adorándola…quien no estaría feliz de tener una mujer, hermosa, amable, pero terriblemente exigente.

Sonriéndome, la volví a besar para luego bajar por sus pechos, y amantarme en ellos, sabia que dentro de poco, esos hermosos senos, tendrían otro dueño, uno al que no me lo podría disputar el lugar.. Pero mientras tanto provecharía, los beneficios de la maternidad.

Deslice mi lengua por el vientre hasta llegar a su centro, no pude evitar zambullirme y embeberme de esa gloriosa delicia.

Cuando el orgasmo empezó a convulsionar su cuerpo levanté sus piernas a mi hombro y entre profundamente en ella, así como le había dicho el calor que tenia su cuerpo, me llevaba rápidamente al éxtasis, por lo que tuve que pelar a todo mi auto control para no terminar como un adolescente ni bien hubiese sentido como me envolvía aprisionándome dentro de ella.

Cuando mi Bella llegó nuevamente a otro orgasmo, me di el gusto de buscar el mío.

Solo agradecía a Dios, haberme cruzado con ella en ese Gimnasio, agradecía..todas las tretas que da la vida para entregarte a tu otra mitad, a ese complemento que no todos lo hallan.

Acunándola en mis brazos estire la sabana de bajo nuestro y la mimé, como solo se mima a lo que uno más quiere en la vida,.

Después de dos semanas, nuestro hijo Anthony Charles Carlisle Cullen, llegó al mundo el 23 de junio, casi fue mi regalo… de cumpleaños

Bella, sólo rompió fuente en casa cuando estábamos viendo una película, ni bien llegamos al hospital papá nos recibió, derivándonos con el ginecólogo y pediatra, con quien habíamos estado siguiendo el control.

Solo fueron tres horas de trabajo de parto, papá aseguró, que esos eran los mejores.

La familia entera se reunió para dar la bienvenida a nuestro hijo, fruto del amor….

Nosotros habíamos encontrado lo que muchos nunca ni siquiera lo vislumbran, habíamos encontrado la felicidad.


End file.
